Last Order y su guardián
by Hikari 1909
Summary: ESCRITA EN ESPAÑOL. Luego de vivir juntos durante un año, todo cambiará para Last Orden y Accelerator cuando la red Misaka, queriendo proteger a la pequeña, toma control de ella. Para liberarla, Accelerator y el doctor, deciden hacerla crecer, utilizando los laboratorios que algún día se usaron (hoy clausurados) sin saber, lo que ello implicaría. Espero disfruten de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana salieron a comprar tal cual su rutina lo dictaminaba. Last Order seguía lo más rápido a Accelerator, quien gracias a los avances del doctor, ya no necesitaba de aquella molesta muleta y se encontraba "medianamente curado" de la herida que aquella bala le había generado cuando salvó a Last Order. Medianamente, puesto que aún no podía hacer el mismo nivel de cálculos que solía hacer y a veces requería del uso del dispositivo. Sobre todo cuando requería pelear una batalla importante. Por lo que, siempre debía andar portando uno.

Ya había pasado un año desde ese acontecimiento y la pequeña Last Order ya había cumplido los 11 años y su compañero y guardián los 17. El mal humor de Accelerator seguía tal cual, y ambos seguían viviendo juntos en el departamento. Ambos vivían de la pensión que le habían dejado los padres de Accelerator antes de morir, y del dinero que recibió producto de pertenecer al experimento que le costó la vida a más de 10.000 sisters.

Como siempre, la pequeña iba alegre y hablando más de la cuenta, lo que hacía que Accelerator se irritara. La palabra "mocosa" le era tan trivial a la pequeña Last Order que ya casi no se sentía ofendida, pero a pesar del cariño que le tenía a su protector, no llegaba a entender el porqué de su constante mal humor. A menudo se preguntaba si en verdad, ella sería un estorbo para él.

\- ¿Puedes callarte un rato mocosa?- le gritó Accelerator luego de la milésima pregunta que la niña le hacía.

Los ojos de Misaka se llenaron de lágrimas.. al ver esto Accelerator apresuró el paso dejándola atrás, definitivamente no estaba para consolar a niñas mal criadas.

\- Ya, aquí entraremos a comprar- le dijo Accelerator a Misaka. Al no obtener respuesta, éste miró a su alrededor, pero no la encontró a su lado. -¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esta niña? – se preguntó furioso.

Comenzó a buscarla, pero no la pudo encontrar. Accelerator, se comenzó a desesperar. Él bien sabía que la niña estaba siendo buscada por los controladores del experimento, y por ello era tan importante que él no se separa de ella, pero su enojo había echo que se separaran y ahora no la podía encontrar. Estaba empezando a colapsar.

Corrió para todos lados, hasta que una multitud llamó su atención. Un joven en una bicicleta, había pasado a llevar a Misaka, y ésta había recibido un golpe muy fuerte al caer. El joven al darse cuenta, la ayudó a pararse y la ayudó a sentarse en un paradero de buses.

Misaka lloraba. No tanto por el dolor, sino por la cara que sabía que pondría Accelerator cuando la encontrara ahí, con la cara y rodillas sangrando. La haría sentir nuevamente como una niña tonta e inútil. Ella odiaba decepcionarlo y hacerlo enojar.

Muchas personas se acercaron a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, mientras miraban con reproche al joven ciclista. Ella contestaba amablemente que bien, mientras el joven le pasaba un pañuelo por la rodilla sangrante…

\- Discúlpame, en verdad no pensé que te ibas a cruzar - Yo iba por mi pista, y tú justo te metiste a la ciclovía… ¡sin siquiera mirar si venía alguien!- le decía el joven nervioso.

\- Si, ha sido mi culpa, no te preocupes- se disculpaba Misaka sonrojada.

\- Mi nombre es Kazumi- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Misaka Misaka - le respondió

\- ¡Hola Misaka Misaka! - ¡Mucho gusto! – le dijo alegre el muchacho

De repente Accelerator se abrió paso sobre la muchedumbre y encontró a Misaka hecha un desastre, toda llorosa y con su cara y rodillas sangrando. Vio la bicicleta en el suelo y pudo darse cuenta de que lo había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasó aquí? ¿Estás bien?- le gritó

Misaka se asustó al verlo tan enojado y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…

\- Oye, ¡No le grites así- le dijo ásperamente Kazumi

Accelerator sonrió petulante ante semejante atrevimiento.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú chiquillo insolente?- le espetó burlonamente.

Misaka para prevenir una pelea, le dijo a Kazumi:

\- No te preocupes, es mi hermano. Él siempre se enoja y me trata así cuando me pasan estas cosas, no te preocupes… en verdad…

Accelerator se acercó rápidamente a la niña, quien con miedo esquivó lo que pensó sería una fuerte tirón para moverla rápido y sacarla de ahí, lo que sorprendió mucho a su guardián. Misaka había reaccionado con miedo al ver que él se le acercaba, por lo que con gran delicadeza, levantó en brazos a Last Order, y la llevó en completo silencio al departamento.

Misaka, quien solo esperaba ser reprendida por él, no hacía más que temblar en sus brazos. Eso sumado a los sollozos que la niña no dejaba de emitir, estaban desesperando a Accelerator. ¿Por qué ella estaba así? ¿tan asustada?

Apenas entraron al departamento, Last Order corrió a refugiarse a su habitación. Accelerator estaba incómodo con la situación. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y le preguntó si la podía ayudar a curarse las heridas, a lo que Misaka le había contestado que ella podía sola, que no se preocupara.

Esa tarde, no conversaron mucho, solo un par de monosílabos a la hora de cenar, y luego la pequeña Misaka se fue a dormir.

Si bien el silencio le agradaba a Accelerator, esa no era la forma de ser de su protegida, por lo que se decidió a ir a hablar con ella.

Entró repentinamente a la habitación de la niña, luego de haber golpeando suavemente la puerta, y vio toda la habitación a oscuras, y la pequeña sollozando contra la almohada.

-Misaka- ¿Qué te sucede?- ¿Por qué estás así?- le preguntó con irritado

\- Nada- no te preocupes- Por favor déjame sola - pide Misaka Misaka

\- ¿Cómo qué nada? ¡Mira cómo estás! ¿Te duelen las heridas? – Dime de una buena vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿quieres?- le insistió molesto

\- Misaka Misaka sabe que es un estorbo para Accelerator- dice Misaka Misaka con miedo a que la echen de aquí y no tenga donde vivir - solloza la niña- Misaka Misaka solo da problemas, es ruidosa y no te cae bien- dice Misaka Misaka con gran pesar y mucha tristeza. -Accelerator siempre molesto con Misaka Misaka y ella no sabe cómo actuar frente a Accelerator. Misaka Misaka sabe qué es sólo una niña, pero a Misaka Misaka no se permitió crecer como a las demás, por eso no sabe muchas cosas. Misaka Misaka es inútil y torpe y por eso Accelerator la odia.- dijo la niña sollozando más fuerte…

Accelerator abrió sus ojos de par en par. Se quedó pensativo por un momento ya que en verdad nunca pensó que ella estuviera sintiendo eso. Ya llevaban más de un año viviendo juntos y él pensaba que ella estaba bien. Ella, que era la razón por el cual él vivía, ella que era su paz y tranquilidad y a la vez la causante de su irritabilidad. Accelerator se sentó a su lado pensando porqué siempre se enojaba con ella. Él sabía la respuesta. La dependencia que sentía por ella, era frustrante. Tenía mucho miedo que se la arrebataran o que le pasara algo. El solo hecho de tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de no verla más, era demasiado para él. Solo pensarlo, lo mortificaba demasiado. Él siempre había sido una persona solitaria y libre. Ahora estaba atado sentimentalmente a una niña de 11 años, y eso para él era una gran debilidad. Gracias había muerto por ese sentimiento. Y si había algo que él odiaba, era sentirse débil.

\- Misaka, por Dios no digas eso- Ven- dijo tomándola suavemente y sentándola a su lado. - Yo prometí cuidarte siempre- Tú sabes que daría mi vida con tal de que estés bien, así que por favor no quiero volver a oírte decir eso…

\- Entonces ¿Por que siempre estás tan enojado conmigo?- pregunta Misaka Misaka confundida.

\- Es complejo de explicar. Pero tu me conoces, no sé relacionarme con los demás. Soy un ser solitario y lunático, pero tú eso ya lo sabes ¿o no?

Misaka sonrió ante este último comentario, lo que hizo que Accelerator le sonriera también.

\- Entonces ¿No quieres que me vaya?- pregunta Misaka Misaka emocionada

\- No - le respondió él en un susurro.

Dicho esto, la niña se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

Accelerator, no sabía bien como reaccionar, pero la contuvo en sus brazos por unos momentos y luego exclamó:

\- Ya, tranquila, no llores. Es hora de dormir – le dijo yéndose a su habitación.

En algún momento de la noche, Accelerator despertó acalorado y vio frente a sus ojos a Misaka. Dormía plácidamente a su lado. Ella lo tenía abrazado con un brazo y con su mano lo sostenía de la polera. Estaba totalmente aferrada a él. Accelerator se sintió muy incómodo ante esa situación, no recordaba que alguien lo hubiera abrazado así en mucho tiempo…

Suavemente, retiró el brazo de Misaka que lo mantenía firmemente rodeado. Ella, sin despertarse siquiera, se movió solo para volver quedar abrazada a él. Al parecer, su inconciente no dejaba que se alejara de él. Luego de esto, Misaka aún completamente dormida murmuró:

"No, no te alejes de mi" y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

Él no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Él sentía lo mismo. A él le encanta su olor, su sonrisa, sus enormes ojos y estar cerca de ella. - ¡Qué increible que el destino nos juntara!- pensó para sí Accelerator. - Yo un sádico asesino de clones junto a ella, una pequeña e irritable clon que vino a cambiarme todo.

(*******)

Un día estaban viendo una película que pasaban por la televisión, cuando la pequeña Last Orden entró en conección con las sisters. La red Misaka se activó en su cerebro. Ante esto, Misaka entró en trance.

\- ¡Te estás perdiendo la película! ¡Después no me pidas que te la cuente! – le gritó molesto Accelerator, quien cada vez que Misaka se conectaba a la red se molestaba. Sabía que la niña no podía evitarlo, ya que era ella precisamente el canal conductor de todas las sisters, pero temía que eso la pusiera en un inminente riesgo.

Al desconectarse, Misaka pudo ver que la película para su mala suerte se había terminado, y para peor, tenía que lidiar con el mal humor de su guardian.

\- ¿Te parece si voy a comprar algo para almorzar? – le preguntó la niña afligida

\- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por dejarme solo viendo esas tonterías. Eras tú la que la quería ver – le dijo molesto.

\- Esta bien, no te enojes. Iré a comprar algo de ramen - ¿Estás bien con eso? – pregunta Misaka Misaka para saber si está bien con eso.

\- Si, quizás duerma mientras – le dijo caminando hacia su dormitorio. – No demores mucho – le dijo él molesto aún.

\- No – y dicho esto, salió corriendo por la puerta

(*******)

Accelerator despertó con la sensación de haber dormido más de la cuenta. Miró su celular y habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que la niña se había ido. Se paró rápidamente, y la buscó por todo el departamento y no vio señales de ella. Tampoco del almuerzo que la niña había ido a comprar. Un mal presentimiento lo acechó en esos momentos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Ella se conectó a la red Misaka antes de salir! ¡Nunca debí permitir que saliera sola! – exclamó mientras salía a toda prisa del departamento.

\- ¡No puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido!- exclamaba uno de los sujetos que tenía cautiva a la pequeña Last Order desde el cuello.

\- ¡Suéltame por favor!- le rogaba la niña con ojos suplicantes mientras veía aterrorizada como uno de los compañeros de aquel hombre, destruía frente a sus ojos a una de las sisters.

\- Perdóname Last Order – dijo la sisters antes de morir. La pequeña comenzó a sollozar aterrorizada.

\- ¡No podía creer cuando esta basura se conectó contigo! ¡Pensé que nos estaba mintiendo! - Pero tenía tantas ganas de vivir que nos delató tu ubicación. ¡Habías estado inubicable!. ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerta! – ¡Vamos a ganar mucho dinero contigo!. Nadie sabe de tu paradero. Nunca creímos que podrías ser tan estúpida cómo para andar sola recorriendo las calles de esta forma, pero quizás estarte exponiendo así te ha salvado – rió alegre – ¡Nadie contaba con algo así!

-"Déjenme ir" – suplica Misaka Misaka nuevamente.

\- ¿O sino qué? – le pregunta en forma burlona uno de los tipos mientras la toca por entre las piernas

Last Order se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba aterrorizada. No se atrevía a mirar el cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Sabía que si se resistía, correría la misma suerte. Eran demasiados hombres. No los había podido contar a todos, pero sabía que eran muchos tanto por las risas y como por conversaciones que hacían entre ellos.

De pronto, sintió como el tipo que la sostenía, la arrojaba violentamente al suelo. Todos rieron nuevamente.

\- ¿No importará que nos divirtamos un poco con ella, verdad jefe?

\- No, mientras no la lastimen mucho, no importará – Después de todo, necesita llegar viva para que le extraigan lo que le deban extraer de la cabeza, después de eso, ya no les servirá más – dijo arrojando la colilla de cigarro al suelo

\- ¿Qué me van a hacer? – le preguntó la niña entre lágrimas mientras el tipo comenzaba a separarle las piernas mientras se las manoseaba. La pequeña temblaba a más no poder.

\- Ohhhhh ¿Asustada?- se burló otro de los sujetos mientras la sujetaba de las manos para impedir que la niña siguiera forcejeando.

Misaka se puso a buscar información que pudiese ayudarla en la Red Misaka, pero las imágenes que recibió no fueron las más alentadoras que digamos. En su mente pudo ver a todas las sisters que habían muerto a manos de Accelerator. Parecía que las sisters, solo le querían mostrar lo que era inevitable para que pasara por el tormento lo antes posible. Horrorizada por las imágenes, Misaka comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

\- ¡Qué deliciosa eres! – exclamó el tipo mientras le pasaba la lengua por su cuello y la seguía acariciando frente a las risas y comentarios de todos

-"¡PARA!"- Gritó la chica con la voz quebrada, pero el tipo no paró, por el contrario, comenzó a recorrer en forma más agresiva sus piernas hasta situarse en su entrepierna. En forma muy brusca la tocó en sus partes íntimas, lo que la hizo comenzar a gritar con furia:

"¡PARA, PARA, PARAAAA! – gritó tan fuerte y desesperada, que todo su cuerpo irradió electricidad iluminando por completo el callejón donde la tenían secuestrada, librándola de inmediato de sus captores (ya que los hizo caer fuertemente al suelo).

\- ¡Mira que sorpresa!- ¿Puedes usar la electricidad? – le preguntó el jefe del grupo mirándola sorprendido. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, y sin más, le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza. La cual, la dejó casi inconciente.

El tipo que había intentado violarla segundos antes, luego de reponerse de la descarga eléctrica, se alistaba para castigarla severamente por lo que le había hecho, cuando de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo y salió despedido por el aire para ir a caer a varios metros de distancia.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?- preguntó uno de los tipos pensando que había sido Misaka nuevamente. Pero luego escucharon otro fuerte estruendo, el cual provenía de otra dirección….

Last Order abrió sus ojos apenas para poder observar la escena. Quería saber de donde provenía aquel fuerte y conocido sonido. Todos los tipos que la tenían secuestrada se encontraban aputándole con sus armas a la figura que se acercaba en forma amenazante hacia ellos. A simple vista, no era más que un chiquillo. Pero sus terribles ojos rojos y su mirada diavólica, los había dejado pasmados.

\- Vete de aquí, no te metas chiquillo – le dijo el jefe de la banda.

\- Malditos ¿Qué le han hecho? – les gritó con sus ojos desorbitados al ver a la niña en el suelo, con la falda rasgada y su cara desfigurada por el llanto.

\- Nada que a ti te interese. – Nos llevaremos a esta niña y tú no has visto nada – le dijo nuevamente el jefe.

-Accelerator… ellos la mataron – alcanzó a decir Misaka antes de caer inconsciente, mientras unas nuevas lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

El joven miró a su alrededor, y pudo encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de una de las sister. La imagen resultaba demasiado fuerte, incluso para él.

\- ¿Accelerator? – comentaron entre los hombres que ahí se encontraban - ¿En serio eres "ESE" Accelerator?

\- Si, para su mala suerte, soy "ese" Accelerator – les respondió con su voz enfurecida para luego comenzar a reír en forma totalmente descontrolada y maniática – Hoy les llegó su hora…

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Únetenos! – le dice el jefe del grupo – Podrás obtener una gran cantidad de dinero cuando entreguemos a esta niña, vale una fortuna.

Pero el joven peliblanco no esperó un segundo más. Haciendo uso de su fuerza y de sus poderes de sper, los levantó del suelo a gran velocidad, y luego los arrojó al suelo con toda la fuerza que su poder le permitió.

\- En verdad eres fuerte – le dijo el jefe del grupo levantándose apenas – Soy un esper 4. Sé que no te podría ganar. Pero es en serio cuando te digo que te nos unas. Seríamos invencibles contigo. ¡Además que ella es Last Order! ¡Somos los únicos que hemos podido encontrarla! ¡Nadie más sabe de su existencia!

\- jajajaja- rió levemente Accelerator - ¿Unirme a ustedes? Jajajajajaajajajajajajajaja -comenzó a reir maniáticamente- Gracias por tan preciada información. ¿Solo ustedes saben quien es ella?

\- Sí, solo nosotros y ahora tú – sonrió el jefe satisfecho. Al parecer, podrían contar con la presencia del esper más fuerte en su grupo.

\- Bien, gracias. Seré gentil con ustedes – les dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Gentil? – preguntó uno de los tipos armados

\- Sí, morirán en forma rápida - les dijo sentenciando la situación –Mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre – pensó para sí mismo mirándose sus manos - El infierno es mi destino – dijo mientras todos se hacían cenizas a su al rededor.


	2. Aprendiendo de todo un poco

Accelerator tomó a la niña que yacía inconsciente y se la llevó al departamento. Ahí la acostó en su cama y esperó pacientemente que recobrara la conciencia.

La miraba preocupado. Sin dudas, había sido una experiencia traumática para ella. Todo había sido culpa suya y lo sabía. Nunca debió haber permitido que la niña saliera sola, menos después de haberse conectado a la red Misaka. De todas formas esperaba que esta mala experiencia, le sirviera de lección también a ella, para que entendiera, que no podía salir sin él a su lado.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la niña despertó. Él se había quedado dormido sentado al costado de la cama. Quería que ella supiera que contaba con él. Quería que él fuera lo primero que ella viera al despertar. Que se sintiera protegida.

Last Order, miró a su guardián que dormía a su lado en una posición un tanto incómoda. Pero al parecer a él no le importaba estar sentado en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en su cama para poder dormir así de profundo. El joven se veía tranquilo y sereno, en paz. A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No entendía porqué él la protegía de esa manera. A pesar de que usualmente lo irritaba y fastidiaba. Ella sabía que era un estorbo para él. Pero aún así, él había llegado a salvarla una vez más. Todo había sido terrible, traumático para ella. Pero su albino guardián, de risa malvada y maniática, al cual toda ciudad academia le temía, había llegado a salvarla una vez más. Exclusivamente a ella.

Accelerator despertó. Se miraron por unos segundos. Last Order no sabía que decirle. Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. Sentía miedo de enojarlo e irritarlo. Sabía que era una niña molesta. Tampoco quería llorar frente a él, pero en esos momento era prácticamente imposible. Aún estaba muy asustada, aterrada por lo vivido.

\- No llores, ya todo pasó – le dijo él con voz calma. Sabía que lo vivido no había sido fácil para ella.

\- Gracias por salvarme – dice Misaka Misaka agradecida intentado no llorar pero no le es factible.

\- De ahora en adelante, no saldrás más sola – le ordenó

\- No – Misaka Misaka entiende que no deberá salir sola – le respondió

\- Bien – le dijo él colocando su mano en su cabeza a modo de consuelo. Lo que a su juicio fue un grave error, ya que la niña al ver ese gesto de cariño hacia ella, no pudo contener más el llanto y comenzó a llorar en forma desgarradora.

\- Lo lamento – dice Misaka Misaka pero en verdad no puede evitarlo

\- Está bien mocosa. Llora cuanto quieras. Después de todo eres solo una niña, tienes derecho a hacerlo. Pero tienes que entender que la gente es mala por esencia mocosa. Esas personas que te buscan, no se detendrán solo porque eres pequeña ¿Entiendes?. Deberás madurar y hacerte más fuerte.

\- Sí – le contestó Misaka escuchándolo atentamente y dejando de llorar.

\- Bien. Iré a preparar algo para comer. No hemos comido nada. Quédate acostada mientras – le dijo él mirándola atento.

\- Iré a darme un baño – dice Misaka Misaka quien se siente sucia producto de los golpes y de cómo la tocaron esos hombres.

\- ¿Tocaron? – le preguntó Accelerator

\- Si – responde Misaka Misaka avergonzada

\- ¿Dónde? – le preguntó él preocupado

\- Misaka Misaka no puede responder eso. Se averguenza

\- Misaka, ¿Dónde te tocaron esos hombres? – le preguntó exaltado

\- Entre mis piernas – Me tocaron muy brusco- responde Misaka Misaka llorosa de nuevo

\- ¿Te hicieron algo más? – le preguntó casi temblando de la rabia

\- Me golpearon en la cabeza y tiraron al suelo – responde Misaka Misaka recordando

\- ¿Algo más? – le preguntó él

\- Misaka Misaka no recuerda nada más – le responde ella

\- Bien – Ve al agua. Lávate bien. Tómate tu tiempo, no hay apuro – le dijo él sentándose en el sillón que tenían en el living a fin de controlar su ira. Si esos hombres estuvieran vivos, los hubiera salido a buscar de inmediato.

El resto del día Misaka se la pasó deprimida y suspirosa. Accelerator la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando desde el sillón, sabía que ella no estaba bien, pero no quería presionarla en nada.

Misaka se fue temprano a acostar, muy pensativa y triste. Antes de ir a dormir, se acercó a su guardián y le dijo:

\- Buenas noches Accelerator, Misaka Misaka en verdad agradece lo que haces por ella - le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y se retiró.

Accelerator se sonrojó ante el beso, pero Misaka no alcanzó a darse cuenta.

Accelerator no podía dormir. Ahora era él quien quería estar cerca de ella. Sabía que estaba asustada y que seguramente seguiría pensando en lo sucedido, así que sin pensarlo más, fue a visitarla a su habitación.

Tal como pensaba, ella se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, con sus pies colgando, mirando hacia la ventana. Solo la luz del farol de la calle iluminaba su pieza. Él se acercó con cuidado hacia ella y al mirarla, le pareció más grande, más madura, era como si ese día, esa niña hubiera crecido y madurado de un momento a otro.

Se sentó a su lado y ella sin mirarlo siquiera le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué no puedo defenderme por misma?- ¿Por qué no puedo utilizar la electricidad como mis otras hermanas?

\- No estoy seguro- respondió el..

Sin prestar mayor atención Misaka continuó…

\- Hoy intenté buscar información entre las sisters… para que me ayudaran y lo único que me transmitieron fueron imágenes de las 10.000 asesinadas… y en todas ellas aparecías tú con cara de satisfacción por haberlas matado. ¿Por qué no pudieron ayudarme? ¿Por qué me mostraron eso?

Accelerator la miró asombrado ¿Qué diablos pretendían las sisters? Si mal que mal Last Order siempre ha tenido esos recuerdos en su memoria…

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaron crecer más? ¡No puedo hacer nada por mi misma! Solo dar problemas – solloza Misaka Misaka deprimida- dice la pequeña

\- Mocosa, no insistas con eso de darme problemas…¿Quieres? - Ahora lo que si no entiendo, es cómo no puedes utilizar la energía, si hoy lanzaste un tremendo campo de energía que tiró lejos a esos tipos …

\- Quizás pude utilizarla porque estaba asustada y con miedo… además que no la pude controlar…

\- Puede ser. Cuando yo estoy furioso y fuera de mis cinco sentidos, me empiezan a salir las alas negras- respondió pensativo – No es tan descabellado pensar así después de todo - continuó

\- ¿Crees que me podrías entrenar? quiero decir… ¿Podrías enseñarme a defender? ¡No quiero que nunca más alguien me vuelva hacer lo que hicieron hoy conmigo!- dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- Podríamos intentarlo al menos… ¡Aunque a decir verdad, no sé bien como ayudarte!. - Quizás si le pidiéramos ayuda a Misaka Mikoto, ella quizás te pueda ayudar más que yo. Misaka asintió.

\- Ven- vamos a dormir- le dijo él dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. - No quiero que estés sola pensando tonterías acá- le dijo el joven rápidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella…

Misaka se recostó nuevamente al lado de él, insegura de cuanto podía acercarse. Pero fue él quien esta vez se acercó a su lado y la abrazó.

\- Quiero que estés tranquila Misaka, yo te cuidaré. Ya veremos cómo solucionar lo que me dices, pero por ahora quiero que duermas y descanses. Misaka lo abrazó agradecida. Si algo quería él, era que se sintiera querida, segura y protegida. Mal que mal, solo era una niña.

Accelerator se veía reflejado en ella. Había perdido a sus padres muy joven y lo habían utilizado para muchos experimentos. En su vida había habido de todo: sangre, muerte, destrucción… pero por sobre todo había habido soledad. Una extrema, dura y cruel soledad. Él no quería eso para la niña. Él quería darle seguridad y una niñez feliz. No entendía bien que era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por ella. Sabía que era una niña, pero quería estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo. No era pedófilo ni pensaba en ese tipo de cosas con ella. El solo hecho de imaginárselo le repugnaba. No era algo de ese tipo. Era algo fraternal. ¿De hermanos quizás?. Pero sentirse querido y necesitado por ella, no hacía más que incrementar el inmenso cariño que le tenía. (Aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocérselo jamás).

(*******)

Antes de partir con su entrenamiento, Accelerator le pidió a la pequeña Sensei que le enseñara algunas cosas a Misaka. Sensei aceptó de inmediato poder enseñarle en sus tiempos libres, ya que lo más le gustaba a ella era sentirse útil.

Comenzó enseñándole los distintos tipos de poderes. Cómo defenderse de ellos, las diferencias entre los espers, magos, ángeles, arcángeles, etc… las clases eran muy condensadas y Misaka aprendía con facilidad. Al ver que su aprendiz era tan hábil, la Sensei comenzó a explicarle cosas más avanzadas.

Accelerator las acompañaba en todo momento, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a aburrirse, ya que no todo eran clases precisamente. A veces se ponían a hablar de ropa, a ver películas, etc… cosas que desesperaban a Accelerator, por lo que comenzó a optar por esperar a fuera, ir a comprar cosas para cenar, dormir en uno de los sillones, etc… total, en casa de Sensei parecía estar todo seguro.

Un día cuando llegó a buscar por la noche a Misaka, encontró a las dos "niñas" llorando a mares mientras veían una película romántica. La típica historia idiota. "Del príncipe azul que salva a su amada y que a pesar de todas las diferencias y dificultades, se quedaban juntos, felices por siempre" – Idioteces – pensó

\- ¿Pero qué diablos les pasa?- les preguntó molesto al encontrarlas en ese estado.

\- Es que la película es tan linda… tan romántica – lloraba Misaka

\- ¡Por Dios Misaka!- ¿Hasta cuando te tengo qué decir que no veas esas idioteces?

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Si es tan romántico! – le preguntó Misaka…

\- Me encantaría que un joven guapo y apuesto arriesgara su vida por mí y me amara así – comentó Sensei con ojos de enamorada.

Misaka se quedó pensando y dijo:

\- Bueno- Accelerator podía ser como ese príncipe ¿no? - Después de todo siempre rescata a Misaka – comenta la niña

Accelerator se puso más pálido aún por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Quéeeee?- gritó la Sensei - ¿Accelerator? ¿Estás loca? – gritó nuevamente para luego estallar en un sonoro ataque de risa que la hacía revolcarse por el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta Misaka Misaka confundida

\- Niña, para empezar él no es ni guapo ni príncipe… menos tiene idea de lo que es el amor – Jajajajajaja – continuó riendo la Sensei.

Accelerator sintió su orgullo herido con ese comentario, y le lanzó un pequeño empujón a la Sensei con sus poderes.

\- Mmmmm - No sé si tomar ese comentario en serio de una persona que parece una niña de no más de 8 años y que fuma como condenada - sonrió sarcástico

\- ¡Oye, no tenías por qué empujarme!- le recriminó la pequeña Sensei.- ¡Viste Misaka, ni siquiera tiene buenos modales y va a saber lo que es el amor!- Puede que parezca pequeña, pero soy mucho mayor que tú jovencito – le dijo enojada

\- Lo sé, vieja enana gruñona – le dijo él sonriendo en forma maliciosa.

Caminando hacia el departamento, Misaka le preguntó a Accelerator:

\- ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguna chica?

Accelerator se puso incómodo de inmediato.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que te sigas viendo con esa Sensei del demonio si te sigue metiendo esas tonterías en la cabeza!

\- ¿Por qué tonterías? ¿En verdad, no crees en el amor?- pregunta Misaka Misaka deprimida

\- Misakaaaaaaa- la reprendió él

\- ¿Por qué tan sólo no me contestas? - ¡Quiero saber! – le gritó

\- ¡No vas a ir más donde esa estúpida Sensei, mocosa! ¡Te estás poniendo cada día peor! - ¿Qué te importa saber a ti del amor y de esas cosas? ¡Esas son cosas de adultos!

\- ¡Voy a ir igual!. Ella me está enseñando y somos amigas. Te guste o no, ella ve las cosas distintas a ti. Ella es alegre y agradable con las personas. Cree en cosas lindas y le gusta la gente. No es un antisocial como tú que no habla con nadie- dice Misaka Misaka enojada y defendiendo a su tutora.

\- ¿Qué te estás creyendo de hablarme así? -le gritó furioso

\- Claro que no crees en el amor ni nada- dice tristemente Misaka Misaka, quien en esos momentos se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a la casa de la Sensei. Ella sorprendida de verla ahí, la convidó a quedarse con ella el tiempo que ella gustase. Puesto que a Sensei le encantaba su compañía.

Accelerator se fue detrás de la niña furioso, pero Sensei le dijo que era mejor que la dejara tranquila por unos días. Que estaba muy enojada ahora, y que no se preocupara, que ella la cuidaría. Tal vez unos días separados, les harían bien a los dos.

El muchacho, se fue pateando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su casa. -¡Maldita mocosa!- ¿Porqué quiere saber esas cosas de mí?- ¿Qué le importa?- ¿Acaso no deduce que no?- ¡Qué soy un maldito asesino!- ¡Qué no creo en cosas como el amor ni nada de eso!- ¿Qué pretende?. Luego se calmó y sonrió. - Bueno, ahora tal vez si crea en él – pensó.

Las niñas se quedaron unos días más juntas. Como eran días de vacaciones aprovecharon el tiempo para divertirse. Cocinaron (Sensei era un experta cocinera), vieron películas, jugaron con la consola de juegos que tenía sensei, etc…

Un día estaban viendo una película, en la cual la pareja empezaba besarse y luego comenzaba con escenas de sexo explícito.

Misaka no entendía nada, y al ver las escenas quedó perpleja - ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó a Sensei

\- ¿Eso? Pues, verás – Ellos hicieron el amor - le contestó Sensei

\- Misaka Misaka no entiende – le dijo la niña

\- Eso es lo que hacen los adultos para demostrarse amor y para tener hijos- continúa Sensei al ver la mirada incrédula de la Misaka.

Sensei al darse cuenta que la niña no sabía nada al respecto, le comenzó a explicar en detalle todo sobre el tema. Buscaron imágenes de reproducción, bebés, sexo, embarazo, etc a fin de que Misaka entendiera bien…

\- ¿O sea que eso era lo que quería hacerme ese hombre a mí? – preguntó en voz alta Misaka para sí misma que para Sensei en verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Sensei a Misaka

Misaka le relató lo sucedido ese día, a lo que Sensei le respondió horrorizada que sí, que efectivamente eso querían hacerle, solo que sin amor y a la fuerza.

\- Misaka, hacerlo así no está bien, obligar a una persona a hacerlo, es un delito, un crimen. Ahí recién entendió porqué Accelerator se había inquietado tanto cuando ella le dijo que la habían tocado. Él se había preocupado mucho aquel día. Sin dudas, pensó que algo así le podrían haber hecho. Y tuvo miedo.

Pensar así la llenó de ternura, y decidió que era hora de regresar junto a su guardián.

\- ¿Pero a Accelerator, le gustaría besar a Misaka y hacer eso con ella?- se preguntaba para si misma Misaka. - Seguramente no porque soy una niña y no una mujer. ¡Aunque a mí me encantaría que me besara con amor como en aquellas películas! pero no, eso jamás pasará, él me ve como a una niña, como a una molestosa hermana menor, jamás me podría llegar a amar…

-Sensei ¿Te molestaría si volviera con Accelerator?- pregunta Misaka Misaka sin querer entristecer a Sensei

\- No, por ningún motivo, de hecho ya me tiene incómoda que Accelerator ande rondando tanto esta casa

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó asombrada Misaka

\- ¡Qué tu guardián lleva 4 días arriba de ese árbol custodiando esta casa! ¡No se ha movido!.

Misaka sonrió. Al salir de la casa, Misaka le gritó:

\- ¡Si sigues ahí te van a salir raíces Accelerator! – piensa Missaka Misaka honestamente

\- ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que estás chistosa

\- ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que te crees rama – le respondió sonriendo

Accelerator la miró con enojo, pero no dijo nada. La última discusión, le había costado 4 días entero posado en la rama de un árbol, lejos de la mocosa, por lo que mejor decidió callar. Al menos, ahora regresarían a su departamento y podría dormir cómodamente.


	3. Evolución

La primera parte del entrenamiento de Misaka estaba concluido, ahora necesitaba las clases prácticas…

La pequeña se había contactado con su original y ella había aceptado ayudarle. Misaka Mikoto sentía que era su responsabilidad ayudarla.

Era de noche. Se reunieron en un campo cercano a ciudad academia donde podrían entrenar sin ser interrumpidas.

\- ¿Estás lista?- gritó Misaka "original" a la pequeña.

\- Sí- responde Misaka Misaka aunque no muy segura a decir verdad- dice la niña asustada pero decidida.

El primer impacto, fue de tal magnitud, que hizo volar por los aires a la pequeña. Accelerator miró la escena con rostro desfigurado.

\- Linda, debes poner resistencia. No debes razonar tu poder, aunque débil, lo tienes. Debes concentrar tus sentimientos en ellos, sin reprimirlos. Rabia, enojo, felicidad, ira… amor – Misaka titubeó al decir esta última palabra pensando en el guardián de su clon, ya que estaba claro que ellos dos se querían. La pequeña notó la duda y se sonrojo.

\- No sé cómo dice Misaka Misaka desesperada – En verdad no sé cómo – continuó…

Luego de varios intentos, la pequeña solo logró lanzar un pequeño ataque eléctrico. Pero ni cercano a cómo las sisters lo podían hacer.

\- Hasta aquí queda la práctica de hoy- dijo Accelerator exaltado. Un ataque más por parte de la esper 5 a la pequeña Last Order y de seguro la atacaba.

\- Si, ha sido demasiado en verdad – dijo Misaka Mikoto dándole la razón, mirándolo algo asustada. La mirada que en esos momentos le dirigía el joven albino, era realmente aterradora. Ella sabía que si él la atacaba, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Quedaron de juntarse en dos días más, cosa que la pequeña Last Order pudiera descansar y practicar en casa. Pero por más que lo intentaba, en su mente solo aparecerían imágenes de las sisters. Era como que la red misaka estaba influyendo en ella en forma paralela cuando deseaba lanzar un rayo eléctrico. Al principio creía que era solo producto de su imaginación pero conforme iban pasando los días más se convencía la niña que era así.

Estaban en la quinta noche de ensayo, cuando Misaka original lanzó un ataque un poco más poderoso a su clon más pequeño, cuando el tema ya no pudo ser pasado por alto por Last Order. La red Misaka interfirió totalmente en su cerebro, lo que la hizo volar por el cielo.

Misaka original y Accelerator, corrieron hacia ella, y al verla totalmente aturdida y atormentada, a la pequeña no le quedó otra opción más que contarles lo que estaba pasado.

Accelerator casi la golpeó por no haberle dicho antes. Estaba furioso con ella.

-¿Pero cómo no nos has dicho algo tan importante mocosa estúpida?- le gritó - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te sucede esto?

Misaka Mikoto se enojó mucho con él. No soportaba a Accelerator. Así como tampoco soportaba que tratara así a su pequeña clon.

\- ¡Cállate estúpido!- ¿No ves que no lo está pasando nada de bien?

-¡Por favor no me retes Accelerator! – llora Misaka Misaka asustada – ¡No sé qué es lo que le pasa a mi mente!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza asustada.

-Misaka 10.304 te lo dijo Misaka 20.001- ese Accelerator no nos quiere, nos odia, nos asesina y nos mata cruelmente, por favor que no te engañe. - Misaka 12.567 opina lo mismo. - Misaka 11.231 cree igual que sus otras hermanas- Te lo hemos mostrado. Él solo espera que te hagas más fuerte, para después matarte, al igual que a nosotras... nos busca... se entretiene matándonos …

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – preguntó asustado Accelerator mirando a la esper 5 que se encontraba atónita escuchando lo que la niña decía.

-Al parecer la red misaka está tomando control de Last Order – le contestó asustada.

-Hermana, si necesitas ayuda, te iremos a defender... la revolución está por comenzar – balbuceó la pequeña

-¿Revolución? – comentaron Accelerator y Misaka original

\- Sería muy bueno comenzar eliminando al asesino. Ahora es el momento. Tomemos el control ahora- Misaka 19.514 procede a activar comando cod. 5011 dejando a Misaka 20.001 bajo nuestro control, lo que hizo que Last Order entrara en un trance total.

Al oír esto, tanto Accelerator como Misaka original quedaron en shock. Accelerator se acercó a ella rápidamente e intentó despertarla. Necesitaba que abriera los ojos. Pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente impactado.

Los ojos de Misaka, se habían vuelto totalmente grises, sin vida. Tal cual eran los ojos de las sister. Accelerator la remeció fuertemente, como tratándola de hacerla volver en sí. Quería, necesitaba recuperarla. Pero sus hermosos y brillantes ojos café ya no estaban.

Misaka original en su desesperación, le lanzó un fuerte rayo para ver si con eso podía hacerla volver, pero nada. La pequeña Misaka Misaka ya no se encontraba ahí.

De repente la pequeña Last Order comenzó a balbucear códigos y enfermó severamente. Su cara se puso completamente roja y comenzó a arder en fiebre. Y cada cierto rato, comenzaba a hacer pequeñas convulsiones…

-¡Maldita seaaaaaaaaa!- gritó desesperado Accelerator. -¿Cómo pasó esto? - ¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría verdad? – le gritó encarando a Misaka original listo para atacarla.

-¡Nooooo!- ¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – le gritó ella con miedo. Accelerator estaba descontrolado. Furioso. Quería atacarla. Matarla. Sentía que todo era culpa de ella, por ser la original. Pero no pudo, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Porque al mirarla a los ojos, veía a la pequeña Misaka reflejada.

Accelerator cayó rodillas al suelo desesperado. Se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. No podía perderla, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?. Estaba perdiendo el control. Debía tranquilizarse. Lo sabía. Si perdía la calma, seguramente sería el fin de Last Order.

\- Solo puedo hacer una cosa- comentó en voz alta – y de inmediato, llamó al doctor Heaven Canciller…

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el doctor sorprendido - ¡Tienes que traerla al hospital de inmediato y llama a Yukumiko! ¡La necesito!.

Yukumiko logró llegar al hospital a eso de una hora. Misaka original también llegó a solicitud del doctor.

Misaka y Accelertor explicaron todo lo que sabían a ambos y luego Yukumiko comenzó a explicar:

-El tema del porqué Last Order no puede usar la energía es porque su crecimiento se detuvo justamente para que ella no la pudiera utilizar..

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Así es - Se limitó el crecimiento de Last Order a 10 años, para que ella solo pudiera actuar como canalizador de la red misaka, pero creo que tampoco fue la edad correcta..

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Accelerator preocupado mirando a la niña

-Porque al ser tan pequeña, fue fácil para las sister y para la misma red tomar control sobre ella. Cuando ella concentró sus energías y fuerzas para aprender a canalizar la electricidad, produjo un desequilibrio en su cerebro al parecer. La dejó más débil, más vulnerable. Last Order no puede usar ambos dones por así decirlo. Aún cuando pueda generar energía, no puede usarla. Eso la debilitó. Por eso la red pudo tomar control sobre ella.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Accelerator desesperado

-Deberíamos hacerla crecer. Está claro que no puede dominar ambos dones. Su cuerpo claramente no lo resiste- contestó Yukumiko

-¿Crecer? - ¿Cuánto? -preguntó ahora Misaka Original

\- 17 años sería lo correcto- contestó Yukumiko

-No – dijo Accelerator de inmediato. - Quedaría exactamente igual a las sister. – Quedaría vulnerable, expuesta a que la encuentren de inmediato… los tipos del experimento la podrían confundir y asesinar.

-Pero con 11 años tampoco puede seguir- Si continúa como está morirá. E incluso, a esta edad todos la buscan…

-¿Que tal 16 años?- preguntó el doctor – Las sister actualmente tienen 18 años. Creo que con 16 su cerebro ya podría controlar ambas cosas.

-Es probable – dijo Yukumiko

\- Pero tendremos que recurrir a las salas de experimento para poder hacerlo, y eso no será fácil – dijo el médico preocupado

-Ohhh, eso déjemelo a mí doctor -dijo Yukumiko- Eso no será problema…

-Bien, pero necesitaremos algo más….

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

-Necesito que venga el joven Touma con la chica Index-

-¿Por qué? – preguntó una sonrojada Misaka

-Necesito que Touma con su brazo bloquee la señal de la red Misaka y a su vez, que la chica Index, con su canto equilibre sus ondas cerebrales, antes de colocarla en la cámara, sino, nada de esto servirá…

Dicho esto, el doctor mismo doctor llamó a Touma y los hizo ir a las salas que llevaban bastante tiempo clausuradas, las cuales, ahora volverían a ser usadas para hacer volver a Misaka.

Accelerator estaba al borde del colapso. Yukimiko estaba impactada al ver su reacción. Él nunca mostraba sus sentimientos en público. Estaba demasiado contrariado. Sentía que todo esto era su culpa. Nunca debió haber permitido que la niña hubiera iniciado esas prácticas. Pero él nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar. Más que ahora, su Misaka, se convertiría en una joven de 16 años. Eso significaría que las cosas cambiarían. Ya nunca volverían a ser como antes. Ella seguramente cambiaría. No volvería a ser la misma. Perdería a esa niña que lo hacía enfurecer, quizás e incluso, ya no querría vivir más con él. Su mente era un caos total. Pero ahora necesitaba salvarla, eso era lo más importante y trascendental. Después ya vería que pasaría, ahora no era el momento para preocuparse de eso.

Cuando llegaron Touma e Index comprendieron de inmediato el objetivo a lograr. Touma con solo tocar a Misaka, su boca se silenció y dejó de transmitir lo que la red misaka informaba y los códigos. Luego Index comenzó a entonar su melodía, la cual, una vez concluida, logró nivelar sus ondas cerebrales y tanto la fiebre como convulsiones cesaron.

Una vez estable, colocaron en la cámara a uno a Misaka original y en la cámara dos a la pequeña Last Order. Ambas debían someterse a la presión de las cámaras una vez más.

Ahí estuvieron por 24 horas. 24 terribles e interminables horas que se les hicieron toda una eternidad a todos. Accelerator parecía estar en un tipo de trance. Parecía que ni siquiera pestañaba. No se movía del lugar. Estaba completamente estático. Inmóvil. Con su vista fija en los monitores que controlaban los signos vitales de las niñas.

Una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, el procedimiento terminó.

Todos durmieron en la sala y comieron solo lo que tenían a la mano. No podían moverse de ahí. Estaban en un área restringida y era peligroso que los descubrieran. Accelerator solo tomaba café, no despegaba ni un ojo de lo que estaba pasando.

Retiraron a las niñas de las cámaras con cuidado. Misaka original despertó a los pocos minutos. Se encontraba cansada, pero bien. Estable. Pero Last Order parecía no querer despertar. Nadie encontraba la explicación al suceso. Accelerator estaba que reventaba en enojo e ira, todo era demasiado frustrante, pero no sabía que podía hacer más que esperar.

En eso, Index comenzó a buscar en su memoria. En los libros sagrados que tenía en su mente. Comenzó a recitar los versos que tenían la respuesta. Index sabía que lo que la niña necesitaba, era ser reactivada con la fuerza vital de un ser superior. Solo la fuerza vital de un ángel o de un arcángel la podía hacer volver. Necesitaba que aquella fuerza vital la tocara fuertemente y la conectara nuevamente con su yo interno, con su consciente como su subconsciente, el cual quedó oculto bajo la red misaka.

El doctor y Yukumiko miraron a Accelerator, quien de inmediato se asustó.

-¿Ángel?- preguntó Accelerator transpirando. Si bien había entendido perfectamente lo que pretendían, no tenía idea cómo hacerlo. Pero para él no había nada imposible. Por fin había algo en lo que podía ayudar. Y si él tenía que hacerlo, de alguna manera lo haría. La cosa era encontrar rápidamente la forma.

\- Sí – le respondió Index

-No sé cómo hacerlo. Solo lo hice una vez y por accidente – miró preocupado al doctor. – Cuando me descontrolo me salen alas negras... pero eso se parece más a un demonio que a otra cosa ...

-Bueno, deberás hacerlo nuevamente si es que quieres salvarla -le dijo Index

Accelerator comenzó a recordar lo que Misaka original le había dicho a la mocosa: "No razones tus poderes, solo déjalos fluir" "Usa tus sentimientos" Luego reflexionó: "Si me convierto en un ángel negro cuando estoy enojado, debería hacer lo opuesto para convertirme en un ángel blanco". Cuando lo hice, fue porque hice el bien y me sentí en paz, feliz –meditó. Entonces debo pensar en que si lo logro, la voy a poder ayudar y va a estar bien. Pensando así, seguramente lo lograré- reflexionó convencido mirando a la niña.

-"No razones tus poderes, déjalos fluir" "No razones tus poderes, déjalos fluir"- se repetía una y otra vez convencido- "Piensa en ella... debes salvarla" "Recuerda esa sonrisa" "Su sonrisa" "Sus ojos... sus bellos ojos"- "Usa tus sentimientos" … "Miedo, rabia, alegría…. Amor" … Y de pronto, el esper más poderoso que existía en la tierra, logró convertirse en el ángel blanco que todos esperaban.

-Ahora acércate a ella, pon tu mano en su pecho y transfiérele energía vital – le ordenó Index

El ángel blanco asintió y sin saber cómo, ni razonar lo que estaba haciendo, lo hizo. Un aura blanca rodeo a Last Order en esos momentos. Toda la sala se iluminó.

-Ahora Misaka coloca tus manos en su cabeza y lanza una descarga con todas tus fuerzas para que despierte…

Todos miraron a Index y el ángel blanco tomó posición de guardián frente a su protegida de inmediato. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva ante esa reacción de Accelerator. Pero Index lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza, para que no lo hiciera. El ángel blanco la miró por unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, pero luego bajó la guardia y volvió a ser Accelerator.

-Aquí voy- dijo Misaka mirando a Accelerator, quien asintió dando su consentimiento.

Misaka estaba aplicando la descarga de energía en el cerebro de Last Order, cuando Yukumiko preguntó:

-¿En qué se convertirá doctor?

-Al parecer, en el esper más fuerte de todos -le respondió sonriente.

Aquella respuesta no sorprendió para nada a Accelerator.


	4. La Nueva Esper

Misaka Misaka logró despertar. Estaba confundida de verse en aquel sitio y rodeada de tanta gente. Lo último que recordaba era estar entrenando con su original y Accelerator. Todo era extraño. Se sentía confundida y agotada mentalmente pero con una fuerza física enorme.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en voz alta al ver que Misaka original la miraba de cerca.

\- Misaka, cuando estábamos entrenando perdiste el control y la red misaka se apoderó de tu cerebro y enfermaste. Te llevamos donde el doctor al hospital y nos explicó los motivos del por qué no eras capaz de controlar la energía y la red al mismo tiempo. ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- Recuerdo cuando estábamos entrenando… y sí, recuerdo que cada vez que intentaba usar la electricidad mi mente era bloqueada por imágenes de la red misaka… ¿Dicen que la red misaka se apoderó de mí?

\- Así es – le respondió la esper 5

\- ¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo! – comentó la niña cansada mirando a su alrededor. Accelerator estaba de espaldas a ella mirando hacia fuera por una de las ventanas.

\- Misaka - le dijo su original - Debido a tu escaso desarrollo… quiero decir, al impedirte crecer y ser mi clon más pequeño, tu cerebro no tenía la capacidad de albergar esos dos poderes… tanto fue así, que uno de ellos se apoderó totalmente de ti y tomó el control de tu ser…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó asustada

\- Quiere decir que te habías convertido en una sister - le habló por primera vez Accelerator el cual seguía mirando hacia fuera imperturbable.

\- Ante esto, tuvimos que hacerte crecer – le dijo el doctor - Ahora físicamente representas la edad de 16 años

\- ¿Quéeee?- gritó Misaka Misaka sorprendida. Se miró las manos y efectivamente las notó más grandes. Quiso levantarse, pero Misaka original corrió a impedírselo, puesto que estaba cubierta solo con una sábana y no estaba vestida.

\- Vamos salgan todos, para que pueda vestirla ¿quieren? -les pidió Misaka original algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esta ropa? – le preguntó Misaka Misaka

\- Aquí, en los laboratorios. Esta era la ropa que tenían destinada para las sisters. Seguramente te quedarán algo grandes, pero es lo único que pude encontrar.

Misaka Misaka pudo verse por fin frente a un espejo. Efectivamente, era más grande que antes, pero algo más pequeña que su original. Su cuerpo había tomado forma, definitivamente ya no era el de una niña, pero su cara era casi la misma, lo que la hizo sonreír, puesto que en ella, pudo reconocerse a si misma.

\- ¿Qué dijo Accelerator de esto?- le preguntó Misaka Misaka a su original

\- No le quedó otra que aceptar. Estaba como loco, totalmente desesperado. Tuvo que convertirse en un ángel blanco y traspasarte de su energía…

\- ¿Qué dices? - ¿Ángel blanco? - ¡Creo que ha sido mucha información! – dijo la niña sentándose agotada

\- Sí, lo lamento – Después te contaré todo cómo sucedieron las cosas. Pero tu guardián ha estado realmente desesperado. No ha sido fácil para él.

\- Ya veo- contestó Misaka Misaka mirándose nuevamente en el espejo. No sabía cómo su protector tomaría ese cambio en ella.

\- Él realmente te quiere Misaka…

\- Si, lo sé- A su muy especial manera, pero sí- sonrió emocionada

Al cabo de un rato salieron a reunirse con los demás. Todos quedaron impresionados al verla. Se veía distinta. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo y suelto. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillantes de ser posible. Sus mejillas se estaban sonrosadas y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su rostro.

Accelerator era el único que no se acercaba a verla. Estaba sentado de espaldas a todo lo que ahí estaba sucediendo. Tenía terror de darse vuelta. Tenía pánico de ver y no encontrar en esa chica, a su pequeña protegida.

Misaka Misaka miró hacia donde estaba Accelerator. Todos los miraron y entendieron de inmediato que debían dejarlos solos. Por lo cual volvieron a la sala donde todo había partido.

\- ¿No me vas a mirar?- le preguntó angustiada Misaka a Accelerator - ¿Por qué no quieres?- le preguntó al borde del llanto.

\- No es que no quiera – le susurró a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces? – insistió ella asustada.

Accelerator suspiró fuertemente. Pero no había nada que hacer. No tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y mirarla. Pero no fue capaz de verla de frente. Comenzó desde abajo hacia arriba. Tenía pánico de verla a los ojos y no reconocerla. Fue lentamente subiendo la mirada, hasta que por fin sus ojos se encontraron.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo observarla fijamente a los ojos. Ahí estaba. Sí, definitivamente ahí estaban los ojos destellantes de su pequeña protegida.

Sin lugar a dudas había crecido, su estatura ya no era la misma ni su contextura, pero para su "gran" alivio, seguía siendo ella. Seguía poseyendo esa carita juvenil. Sus ojos estaban más bellos y brillantes que nunca. Su cabello estaba largo y suelto (aunque aquel mechón tan característico en ella, seguía alborotado y rebelde) pero sin lugar a dudas era ella. Un gran suspiró de alivio salió de la boca de Accelerator y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

\- Bienvenida- le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Misaka corrió a sus brazos, necesitaba refugiase en ellos.

Ese abrazo fue distinto, Accelerator ahora pudo palpar la diferencia en ella. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más alto y era el de una mujer joven. Si lo pensaba fríamente, ahora tenían casi dos años de diferencia. Lo que por un minuto echó a volar la imaginación de Accelerator, pero trató de eliminar ese pensamiento de inmediato. Misaka estaba feliz, quien también tuvo un pensamiento parecido a su guardián, ya que al verse más alta, sintió la esperanza de que el joven albino ya no la viera más como una niña de aquí en adelante.

\- Gracias a Dios que estás bien- le susurró al oído- Pensé que te habías ido, que te había perdido - sollozó Accelerator en su hombro.

\- Accelerator, yo nunca me alejaré de ti- le dijo la niña en forma cariñosa. El joven no fue capaz de responder, pero la abrazó mas fuerte que antes.

Luego fueron a reunirse con los demás y el doctor le entregó una pulsera a Misaka. Era parecido al dispositivo que había utilizado Accelerator un tiempo atrás (y que a veces aún solía utilizar).

\- Con esto - le dijo- Podrás controlar la red misaka a tu antojo. - Si te quieres desconectar, aprietas este botón. Si la quieres reactivar este otro y si necesitas librarte de ella para siempre aprietas los dos juntos y listo.

\- ¿Librarme de ella? – preguntó asustada Misaka

\- Si ves tu vida en peligro producto de ello, puedes eliminarla. Recuerda que Accelerator está conectado a ella de igual forma a través del dispositivo.

\- ¿Entonces para qué serviré?- le preguntó Misaka más como Last order que otra cosa. - Fui creada solo con el objetivo de controlar la red misaka…

\- Misaka, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que ya no actuarás más como un clon - al decir esto, todos se giraron a mirar al médico. -Se te inyectó fuerza vital en tu ser, fuerza más poderosa que cualquier tecnología. A su vez, Misaka al hacerte volver, también inyectó parte de sus poderes en ti. (todos exclamaron asombrados).

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con esto doctor? – preguntó la niña

\- Quiero decir, que en tu ser en estos momentos se concentran la fuerza de los dos esper más poderosos de ciudad academia. Más si le sumas la fuerza de un ángel blanco …

\- ¡No entiendo que me quiere decir con todo esto! ¿Quiere decir que ahora tendré poderes?- preguntó confundida

\- Quiero decir que de ahora en adelante, lo más posible es que seas la esper más poderosa del mundo. Mucho más poderosa que un esper 5, quizás seas el ansiado y buscado esper 6 o incluso algo cercano a un esper 7- comentó algo preocupado

\- ¿Quéeeee?- gritaron casi todos. Misaka Misaka estaba casi en shock. Miró a su guardián y vio como los ojos de éste se agrandaron de par en par.

\- ¿La Mocosa un Esper 7?- se preguntó para así mirándola asombrado- Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

\- Tendremos que ver que es lo que pasa de aquí en adelante y ver cómo desarrollas esos poderes. Necesitarás entrenamiento. Accelerator deberá ayudarte, ya que él introdujo una gran parte de sus poderes en ti. Nada mejor que el titular y dueño de esos poderes para enseñarte. ¿No lo crees? – le dijo mirando al joven albino, quien no le respondió.

Todo era demasiado en esos momentos. Era demasiada información que procesar. Misaka Misaka estaba realmente agotada. Su cerebro poco alcanzaba a procesar ¿Ella más poderosa que un esper 5? ¿Más poderosa que su guardián? ¡Eso debía tratarse de una broma! ¡De un error!

\- Tenemos que irnos ya- comentó Accelerator. - Es peligroso seguir aquí más tiempo, está empezando a amanecer….

\- Si, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Yukimiko. - A todo esto, Misaka si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento a vivir, si tú quieres estará bien….

Accelerator levantó la mirada hacia Yukimiko dudoso. Tanto él como Misaka no entendían el por qué.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó mirando a Accelerator en forma triste. -¿Ya no quieres que viva contigo? ¿Es eso?

Yukimiko se sonrojó. Eso era algo que le había surgido de repente. No quería causar problemas.

\- No es que pensé que podríamos ir de compras mañana… o que quizás,

podrías cambiar de parecer respecto a la idea de vivir con él ahora que... - dijo ella nerviosa

\- No, ella vive conmigo. No te metas donde no te llaman - le dijo él molesto- Vamos Misaka- dijo llamando a la niña en tono autoritario. Se dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos, con esa actitud altanera que lo caracterizaba. Misaka corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¿Cómo aguanta a ese tipo?- preguntó en voz alta Yukimiko

\- Jajaja - rió el doctor - ¿En serio Yukimiko no te das cuenta?

\- ¿De qué habla doctor?- pregunto confundida la científica - ¡Ohhhhh!- exclamó después de unos segundos -¡Por supuesto!, eso lo explica todo, bueno, veremos que pasa ahora en adelante- sonrió.

\- ¡Espérame por favor, estoy exhausta! - le gritó Misaka a Accelerator mientras caminaban a su departamento.

Él se dio vuelta a mirarla y en verdad, se veía agotada. Misaka se acercó a él y cayó de frente perdiendo el conocimiento. Accelerator alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. La tomó en brazos preocupado, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba profundamente dormida.

Pero las cosas no se le hicieron fáciles al albino, ya que el peso de la chica, había aumentado y él no se caracterizaba por tener una gran contextura y fuerza física que digamos…

\- Aumentaste de peso mocosa- comentó él a Misaka, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la niña, luego de haber caminado un par de cuadras, secándose el sudor cómo podía.

Misaka abrió lentamente los ojos y le dijo:

\- Lo siento. No dejo de darte problemas ..

\- No te preocupes- no es tu culpa- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Misaka sin pensarlo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó su cabeza, cosa de quedar muy cerca de Accelerator. Él producto del cansancio, se movió torpemente, acercándose más de la cuenta a la niña, quedando a la distancia perfecta para que su labios se tocaran en un pequeño roce.

\- Gracias- le dijo ella cayendo nuevamente inconsciente producto del cansancio.

Accelerator no cabía en su asombro de lo que había pasado. Ese sutil y suave roce, se había sentido cálido y había sido completamente inesperado. No sabía si Misaka se había alcanzado a dar cuenta o no. Pero estaba totalmente en shock.

\- ¡Vaya!- me imaginé que ibas a necesitar ayuda – dijo una voz que le era extrañamente familiar.

\- Sí – dijo él mirando a Yukumiko quien venía siguiéndolos en su auto.

\- Fuiste muy irresponsable saliendo así con ella caminando. Nunca piensas en los demás – lo reprendió la chica

\- Lo lamento – le contestó él todo "dócil" producto de lo sucedido. Aún no cabía en sí. Rápidamente subieron al auto.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – le preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo por el espejo

\- ¿Suceder? ¿Cómo qué? – le respondió casi asustado.

\- No sé. Pero sin dudas, algo te sucede. Estás demasiado caballero para ser tú – le dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

\- No bromees idiota- le dijo él mirando hacia fuera algo sonrojado.

\- Al parecer ya volviste a ser normal – rió.

Al llegar a su departamento, Yukimiko ofreció a quedarse con Misaka mientra él salía a realizar algunas compras. Estaba demasiado alterado producto de lo vivido para continuar ahí encerrado.

Fue al supermercado y mientras iba de regreso, pasó por unas tiendas de ropa de mujeres, los cuales tenían en vitrina unos vestidos muy lindos.

\- Rayos, esa mocosa necesitará ropa- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser comprarle algo? ¡soy el esper mas fuerte y un ángel no! – O al menos lo era - rió en forma sarcástica.

Al ingresar a la tienda, aún con los paquetes del supermercado, una vendedora se le acercó. Todo avergonzado, le indicó que necesitaba ropa para una niña de 16 años, pero de inmediato le aclaró que él no sabía de tallas ni nada de eso.

Mayor fue su incomodidad, cuando la vendedora le empezó a mostrar prendas de ropa interior. Él no quería mirar para no imaginarse a Misaka con ella. - ¡Diablos, debí pedirle a esa estúpida de Yukumiko que viniera a comprar estas cosas! – pensó - ¡No tengo idea, escoja usted la que les parezca más apropiadas y póngalas en una bolsa!- le dijo irritado a la vendedora.

Cuando llegó al departamento, despachó rápidamente a Yukumiko, sin decirle nada de sus compras "extras".

Se recostó en el sillón a ver televisión. No quería pensar mucho en lo que vendría. Quería no pensar. Estaba ansioso y ese sentimiento no le gustaba. Esta nueva Misaka sería solo un problema. Lo sabía. Una ex clon súper poderosa, sin control ni dominio de sus poderes podría ser un peligro para todos, pero por sobre todo para ella. Y que esa niña se convirtiera en una bella mujer, podría convertirse en un serio peligro para él, y lo sabía. Pensó mientras se tocaba los labios una vez más.

Misaka no despertó sino hasta el siguiente día.


	5. Entrenamiento día 1

Apenas despertó, y al ver que su guardián aún dormía, corrió al baño al darse una buena ducha. Estaba sonrojada. Se moría de vergüenza. Recordaba perfectamente aquel roce, aquel beso que le había robado a Accelerator. No sabía que diría él ni que pensaría al respecto, pero optó por no comentar nada. Total, lo más probable es que chico ni importancia le hubiera dado al creerla inconsciente.

Ya más tranquila, comenzó a examinarse en detalle. Sin lugar a dudas, era ella misma, pero más grande. Su cuerpo se había formado y era el una adolescente. Se sintió emocionada. Siempre se había quejado del hecho de ser pequeña. Ahora, era una joven mujer. En su fuero interno, comenzaba a nacer la esperanza de que Accelerator la viera ahora como una mujer y no una niña. Sabía que tendría que esperar y darle tiempo para adaptarse al cambio. De hecho, ella misma tendría que adaptarse a esa nueva "last order".

Por otro lado estaba sumamente inquieta. Dentro de ella, sentía un poder muy fuerte . Era extraño. Se sentía llena de fuerza y energía. Se sentía con la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas, pero no sabía qué ni cómo. Se miraba las manos con extrañeza. No sabía cómo canalizar toda esa energía que sentía dentro de su ser. Las palabras del doctor, no dejaban de darle vuelta dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Será posible que sea más fuerte que un esper 5? - se preguntaba emocionada.

Al salir del baño, se encontró cara a cara con Accelerator, quien se sonrojó al verla solo en toalla.

\- Toma, ayer te compré esta ropa- le dijo estirando su mano y desviando la mirada. Misaka se emocionó mucho ante esta reacción de su guardián, le quitó la bolsa de las manos y corrió hacia su habitación.

Accelerator la miró de reojo y volvió a ponerse colorado. En ese instante recordó el beso que Misaka le había dado, pero había decidido no hacerle caso a ese sentimiento que estaba aflorando en él.

Accelerator, se negaba a dejar de ver a Misaka como a esa niña pequeña que había estado protegiendo arduamente. Si bien, técnicamente ella ahora tenía 16 años, hace menos de 3 días había tenido 11 y el cariño que el sentía por ella, era como si fuera su hermana menor.

El problema era que ahora era toda una adolescente y como hombre comenzaba a fijarse en otras cosas. Pero él no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Él quería que ella se quedara con él y no asustarla. Tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso y no hacer nada que la pudiera angustiar. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo podría hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió apresurada a mostrarle a Accelerator cómo le quedaba uno de los vestidos que él había comprado para ella. Se veía tal cual él se la había imaginado. Lucía hermosa y radiante. Su cara de asombro no escapó a Misaka, que no pudo más que emocionarse al ver la reacción de él.

\- Te ves linda mocosa. – Ven, vamos a sorprender a la enana fumadora – le dijo Accelerator a fin de no quedarse solo con ella mucho rato en el departamento.

Y así fue. La "pequeña" Sensei se llevó la tremenda sorpresa al ver a la niña convertida en una adolescente. Al principio se sintió algo desilusionada, pensando en que quizás ya no serían tan amigas, pero Misaka le dejó muy en claro que su amistad era muy importante y que nada cambiaría entre las dos.

Por supuesto que Sensei se encargó de llevar a su amiga de compras. Como ella sabía perfectamente lo que la niña sentía por su guardián, le compró toda clase de ropa que hiciera destacar la linda figura que la niña tenía. Le compró lindas tenidas y lindos pijamas.

La idea era sorprender a Accelerator. "Sutilmente". Shorts cortos y ajustados, vestidos de lindos colores, ropa interior a juego y sexy, pijamas ligeros, etc. Misaka sentía que moriría de vergüenza antes de usarlos frente él, pero alentada por Sensei, no le quedó otra que llevarse consigo todas esas cosas.

Es más, una noche que hacía mucho calor en el departamento, decidió colocarse uno de los "pijamas" que su amiga le había regalo. De todas formas, dormía con su puerta cerrada y Accelerator nunca entraba sin su permiso

Como el calor era sofocante, decidió ir a bajar la calefacción del departamento e ir por un vaso de agua. Estaba bajando la temperatura, cuando ve salir del baño a Accelerator quien se había ido a refrescar un poco, ya que tenía la cara y el pelo totalmente mojados. Él se encontraba solamente en calzoncillos lo que hacia destacar sus rasgos masculinos a la perfección y el buen físico que el joven tenía.

Por su lado, Accelerator, quedó estupefacto al verla, lucía extremamente sexy con ese "pijama". Misaka, por su parte, al darse vuelta y toparse de frente con él, hizo que se le cayera al suelo su coleta, con la cual solía amarrarse su pelo, por lo que se agachó instintivamente a recogerla, dejando ver ligeramente el escote de sus pechos. Accelerator no pudo evitar mirar y se sonrojó .

\- Yo no te ha comprado ese… pijama- le dijo en tono molesto

\- No, fue Sensei - ¿No es lindo?

\- Medio impropio para una niña, en verdad – le dijo molesto

\- ¡No soy más una niña!- le gritó ella

\- ¡Si hace cuánto! ¿10 minutos?- le preguntó sarcástico

\- Bueno, no fue mi idea toparme contigo, hacía mucho calor y me lo puse. Nada más. En todo caso a mi tampoco me parece bien que andes paseando en ropa interior frente a una NIÑA- le dijo ella sentida

Él se sonrojó. Tenía razón después de todo.

\- Lo último que me faltaba – dijo - ¡Mujeres!- exclamó de pronto y se encerró en su habitación tirando la puerta.

Accelerator no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo hermosa y linda que veía Misaka. No, definitivamente ya no era una niña. Verla así, en ropa casi interior, lo había provocado demasiado. No sabía cómo lo iba a tener que hacer, pero la convivencia se estaba volviendo complicada para él. Iba a tener que tener que tener mucho más cuidado y evitar cualquier encuentro casual. Sobre todo los de media noche.

(*******)

Tal cual había sugerido el doctor (y para evitar pensar en otras cosas), Accelerator, decidió que ya era momento de comenzar a entrenar a Misaka y ver qué era lo que podía hacer.

La niña le había dicho lo que ella sentía dentro de ella, y luego de algunos ensayos previos en casa, decidieron que lo mejor sería comenzar a entrenar y practicar.

Nuevamente, le pidieron ayuda a Misaka Original. Pero esta vez, le pidieron a Touma que se incorporara a las prácticas. Su presencia podría ser necesaria en caso de que la niña llegase a perder el control.

Misaka recordaba perfectamente las lecciones recibidas con anterioridad por su original, por lo que no partieron de cero.

El primer ataque eléctrico de Misaka Misaka dejó a todos impresionados. Ella sorprendida miraba sus manos, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

\- Bien, recuerda no lo racionalices, deja que fluya. No pienses lo que puedes hacer o cuánto poder tienes, deja que él hable por si sólo. Solo debes pensar que eres poderosa y él actuará por si solo. Si crees que eres débil, se debilitará – le dijo su Original

\- Es increíble, pero siento un gran poder dentro mío – comentó la niña

\- Ahora te voy a atacar Misaka- le dijo su original- Ve que puedes hacer con esto – le dijo lanzando un gran rayo eléctrico con toda su fuerza.

Misaka Misaka se puso en posición de guardia- y cuando la esper 5 lanzó el ataque, Misaka Misaka lo atrapó cómo si fuera una esfera eléctrica y la borró de sus manos como si fuera una suave brisa.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Misaka ante el asombro de todos…

\- No sé, solo pensé en transformar esa energía en una pelota de luz y que se disipara…

Misaka miró a Touma asombrada y a su vez, Touma le devolvió la mirada preocupado. (Misaka se sonrojó). Accelerator no podía creerlo, ya sabía que Misaka original, no iba a ser rival para Misaka Misaka.

\- Aquí va otro ataque, más fuerte que el anterior ¡prepárate!- le gritó

Ante esto, Misaka Misaka se concentró más fuerte y cuando el rayo la impactó, notó que era de un poderío mayor, el cual la hizo retroceder unos centímetros, pero de igual forma, pudo disipar la electricidad.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía. Misaka original jamás nunca llegó a pensar que una de sus clones, podría a llegar a ser más fuerte que ella. En verdad, nadie lo podía creer.

\- Ahora, un ataque de verdad- dijo Misaka original provocando pequeñas descargas en sus manos producto de lo frustrada que se encontraba en esos momentos por estar perdiendo esta batalla. Touma miró de reojo a la esper 5 pensando que no era buena idea. Misaka Misaka se veía contrariada ante la postura de su original. Si la niña se descontrolaba podría llegar a generar un estallido mayor.

\- ¿Podríamos llegar hasta acá?- pregunta la niña angustiada.

\- ¿Vamos tienes miedo?- le responde Misaka original con sorna

\- No, pero no me agrada la idea de causarte daño – le responde la niña llorosa

\- ¿Causarme daño a mí?- ríe Misaka Original - ¡Eso es imposible! - ¡Vamos atácame en serio, puesto que yo lo haré! – le gritó enojada

\- No - le respondió Misaka Misaka

Ante la negativa, Misaka lanzó un feroz ataque contra Misaka Misaka pero al no mostrar defensa, Misaka Misaka salió expedida por el aire. Accelerator la miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué rayos la mocosa no se defendía?

\- ¡Vamos pelea! - le gritó Misaka original

\- No- le dijo Misaka Misaka, no está bien que pelee contigo- le dijo Misaka Misaka a su original.

\- Aquí va otra vez- y Misaka lanzó otro feroz ataque – el cual la volvió a dejar en el piso. La niña se puso a llorar asustada.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero pelear! – le gritó

\- ¡No vine hasta aquí para perder el tiempo! ¿O si ataco a tu guardián mejor? ¿Ahí te defenderás? – le preguntó riendo mirando a Accelerator

\- No – le gritó Touma al ver que el ataque era inminente. Accelerator sonrió burlesco. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Misaka original lanzó un nuevo ataque contra la niña, pero esta vez, como acto instintivo Misaka Misaka respondió en forma de contraataque, un ataque frontal, directo contra la esper 5. El ataque fue de tal magnitud que dejó a la chica tirada en el suelo.

Misaka Misaka miró horrorizada lo que había hecho. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, tapándose las manos con la cara avergonzada.

\- Basta Misaka, no sigas incitándola- le dijo Touma poniendo una mano en su hombro cuando la esper 5 trataba de ponerse de pie. Misaka totalmente sonrojada lo miró y Touma le dijo: no- moviendo la cabeza.

\- Déjalo hasta acá. Ella no quiere pelear contigo, porque tú eres su original, no quiere hacerte daño. ¡Mírala como está de afectada!. ¡Tú sabes que ella te respeta y te quiere!.

Misaka al oír esto se rindió. Todo era muy frustrante para ella. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Touma la rodeo con un brazo, abrazándola fuertemente.

\- ¡Vamos!- le dijo – Te acompañaré a tu casa.

\- Discúlpame Misaka- le dijo Misaka Misaka a su original.

\- No te disculpes linda, la verdad me alegra que seas tan fuerte ahora y puedas valerte por ti misma. ¿Aún tienes el celular que te dí para estar en contacto verdad?

Si- respondió Misaka Misaka

\- Bien, cualquier cosa, estaremos en contacto gracias a él. Misaka le dio un beso en la frente y se fue abrazada a Touma, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Touma decidió ir a caminar con ella por un largo rato y consolarla. Después de todo, su compañía le agradaba mucho. Y se notaba a leguas que había quedado muy afectada. No debía ser nada fácil ser una de las esper más fuertes de toda ciudad academia y haber sido derrotada por un simple clon. (El cual ni siquiera había tenido poderes hasta hace unos días). Pasearon hasta altas horas de la noche.

Misaka Misaka los miró con envidia cuando se retiraron.

\- ¡Cómo me gustaría que Accelerator me abrazara así y no cómo a una hermana! – pensó

Esa noche casi nadie pudo dormir. Misaka Misaka, se había muy fuerte gracias a lo que el doctor había hecho para revivirla y desconectarla de la red misaka.

Por su lado Misaka original, lloraba la derrota.

\- ¡Perdí, perdí y con un clon! ¡No puede ser cierto! – lloraba angustiada en su pieza. Por un lado se sentía feliz pero por otro sentía vergüenza de haber sido derrotada. Más que había sido derrotada en frente de Accelerator y de Touma. Lo único que la hacía feliz era recordar lo tierno y cálido que había sido Touma con ella. Recordar aquel abrazo y todas sus palabras, no hacían más que hacerla sonreír.

Otro desvelado, era Touma. A él le preocupaba inmensamente el poder de Last Order. No confiaba mucho en su guardián. ¿Y si él la usaba? ¿Qué pasaría si ese grandioso poder cayera en las manos equivocadas?. Pensar así le daba un miedo terrible, tanto que llegaba a sudar. Dos esper tan poderosos deseosos de hacer el mal o ambiciosos de poder, no sería nada bueno.

Accelerator por su lado tenía curiosidad y miedo. Él siempre había estado deseoso de obtener el mayor poder posible. El siempre había ansiado ser el único esper 6. Todo aquel proyecto de asesinar a las sisters era con esa finalidad, convertirse en el esper más poderoso de ciudad academia. Pero ahora, ya eso había quedado atrás. Tenía una nueva misión. Proteger a la niña. Por un lado quería saber que tanto podría hacer Misaka, pero por otro lado tenía miedo, a que ella al verse poderosa, cambiara. Que ya no lo necesitara más. Al poder protegerse ella misma, no sería necesario que lo siguiera aguantando ni viviendo con él. Eso le era mucho más aterrador, que cualquier otra cosa por esos momentos.

Misaka por su parte estaba aterrada. Había derrotado fácilmente a su original. Sabía que su próximo entrenamiento sería con su guardián.

\- ¿Y si yo pudiese derrotarlo, él me dejaría?- se preguntaba. - Si él se da cuenta que soy capaz de defenderme por mi misma, el se iría nuevamente a vivir su vida solitaria ¿sin mí? – se torturaba pensando.

Aunque aún no lo creía posible, le había resultado muy fácil vencer a su original. Pero bueno, Accelerator eran palabras mayores ¿no?. La misma Sensei se lo había explicado. Le había explicado todo lo que era capaz de hacer y de dominar. Aparte que él era a su vez un ángel negro y blanco. La pregunta era. ¿Él usaría esos poderes contra ella? – Y si lo hiciera, ¿Ella podría atacarlo de vuelta? ¿Sería capaz de defenderse de sus ataques?

Esa noche Misaka no podía dormir. Sabía que en un par de días más, tendría que entrenar con Accelerator. Se levantó y se fue al living a ver televisión, en un pijama menos revelador, pero igualmente coqueto. Unos shorts y polera. Si bien hacía frío afuera, el departamento estaba caluroso.

Accelerator, al escuchar la televisión encendida, decidió levantarse también. No sacaba nada con seguir pensando. Pero antes optó por ponerse unos shorts. Vio a Misaka sentada haciendo zapping con un "pijama" igual de lindo.

\- ¡Esa maldita Sensei!- ¿Qué pretende regalándole esa ropa?- pensó para sus adentros irritado.

Se acercó a ella intentando hacer caso omiso al pijama y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no duermes?

Ella se sonrojó al ver el torso desnudo de Accelerator. Antes siempre lo veía así y no le importaba, pero ahora le provocaba sentimientos que no había sentido antes.

\- No puedo dormir- le respondió

\- Lo puedo ver – le dijo irritado - ¿Pasa algo?

La niña suspiró.

\- Misaka, usualmente roncas a no más poder mientras duermes, favor dime que pasa – le insistió intentando regular su tono de voz irritado.

\- En la pelea con Misaka, no pude atacarla, no quería..

\- Sí, me di cuenta

\- Pero ella no tuvo piedad ¿Es por qué soy muy débil de carácter verdad?- le preguntó ella - ¿Es por eso qué no la puedo enfrentar?.

\- A eso se podría llamar cariño- le respondió él

\- ¿Tú crees?- le preguntó girándose y tomándolo del brazo.

Accelerator sintió una corriente ante ese contacto y confuso la miró y nuevamente pudo ver algo más de sus pechos-

\- ¡Maldito pijama!- pensó - Misaka, no es hora para estar pensando esas cosas, es hora de ir a dormir- le dijo él sonrojado

\- Si, será lo mejor - dijo ella sonrojándose al darse cuenta que se había apoyado en sus hombros desnudos para pararse.

 **Espero les vaya gustando esta historia… consultas, dudas, críticas y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos…**

 **Gracias diego4560 por siempre tomarte el tiempo de comentar… no pierdas esa costumbre! Cada vez que subo un capítulo espero ansiosa tus comentarios… Nos leemos!**


	6. Entrenando con Accelerator

**Primero que nada, les pido disculpa por demorarme en actualizar… pero he estado súper enferma. Han sido días difíciles de salud… tanto que no podía tomar mi notebook porque todo me molestaba. Pero ya estoy mejor. Espero les guste este capítulo. ¿Comentarios?**

(******)

Un par de días después, comenzaron los entrenamientos con Accelerator….

\- ¿Entiendes bien de donde proviene mi poder?- le preguntó el albino

\- Si- le respondió Misaka, Sensei me lo explicó. – Además que te conozco bastante – le sonrió la chica

\- Bien, entonces será todo más fácil. Conmigo tendrás que pelear en serio, yo no seré blando como lo fue la Biribiri – sonrió malicioso - ¡Así tenga que barrer el piso contigo mocosa! ¿Entendiste? – le gritó cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente de la niña

\- Nunca has sido muy blando que digamos conmigo ¿Verdad?- le preguntó ella sarcástica

\- Varias veces, créeme- le respondió el albino algo incrédulo. En verdad no entendía como esa mocosa, aún no entendía lo sádico de su personalidad. Con ella en verdad, él se había portado como un verdadero "ángel" – pensaba para sus adentros divertido.

\- Lo sé – le dijo ella sonriente

\- ¿Estás Lista? – le preguntó el joven saliendo de su ensoñación pensando en el ataque que le lanzaría.

\- Sí – le respondió ella tomando posesión defensiva.

\- Aquí voy – le dijo Accelerator lanzando su primer ataque.

Misaka intentó bloquear el ataque como lo hizo con su original, pero no le fue posible, por lo que salió expedida por los aires.

\- ¿Crees que podrías disipar mi ataque cómo lo hiciste con la Biribiri?- ¡Lo primero que debes aprender es a nunca usar la misma técnica con tus enemigos!

\- ¿Enemigos?- se preguntó ella para si misma…

\- ¡Vamos, atácame!- le gritó Accelerator

Ella utilizó una técnica eléctrica, muy fuerte, pero Accelerator la bloqueó de inmediato

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¡Bah, qué decepción mocosa! - Pensé que esto sería más entretenido….

\- ¡No me he rendido aún!- le gritó Misaka

\- Haber, repele esto- le gritó Accelerator – Lanzando un nuevo ataque.

Uno más poderoso que el anterior. El golpe fue tal, que Misaka salió volando otra vez por los aires y el aterrizaje fue más violento que el anterior.

Los ojos de Misaka se llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía porqué diablos estaba tan siendo tan duro con ella en ese primer entrenamiento. ¿Era realmente tan necesario? ¿Él era su guardián, no? ¿Su misión era protegerla? ¡Pero en esos momentos, la estaba destrozando!. La estaba tratando duramente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a llorar?- dijo irritado- ¡Mocosa tienes que aprender a defenderte y a usar tus poderes!. Puede que llegue el día que todos necesitemos de ti y debas ayudarnos. Para ello debemos saber qué puedes hacer por tu cuenta. ¡Para lograrlo, debes pararte y seguir peleando!

Misaka entendiendo el mensaje, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a continuar. Comenzó a pensar en las cosas que le había enseñado Sensei respecto de los poderes de su albino guardián. Pensaba atentamente en cómo vencer a Accelerator, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, puesto que el joven lanzó un nuevo ataque, el cual la chica apenas pudo ver, menos pudo evadir.

Misaka quedó tendida nuevamente en el suelo. Lo que le valió solo burlas por parte de su guardián.

\- Ya, hasta aquí por hoy- le dijo Accelerator – Será mejor que continuemos mañana - Estás hecha un asco- le dijo sin siquiera ayudarla a ponerse de pie. - Vamos a casa.

Misaka estaba con su orgullo totalmente acabado. Él había sido demasiado rudo y no había mostrado compasión alguna. Se fue caminando muy lastimada detrás de él, mientras el joven caminaba como si nada.

\- Espérame, apenas puedo seguirte el paso – le gritó ella casi al borde de las lágrimas

\- ¡Pero que lenta eres!- le dijo él dándose vuelta a mirarla con molestia.

Estaba preocupado por ella en su fuero interno, pero no iba a dejar que ella lo notara. Quería que Misaka se esforzara y lograra atacarlo con todos sus fuerzas costara lo que costara.

Al llegar a su departamento, ella corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Se dio un largo baño de tina para poder remojar todas sus heridas y relajarse. Estuvo llorando en silencio un largo rato a escondidas de su guardián. No quería por nada del mundo que él se enterara. No quería preocuparlo. Ella se sabía débil de carácter. Con su original había pasado algo similar. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Accelerator, lo sabía. Le dolía darse cuenta que él de ella no. Él era demasiado rudo con ella, hasta hostil. No tenía ni un ápice de compasión. No tenía dudas en atacarla y no le dolía lastimarla. Si ella lo hubiera lastimado de esa manera, sin lugar a dudas, no se lo hubiera perdonado. O es más, siquiera lo hubiera ayudado a ponerse de pie, a caminar o a curarse las heridas. Pero eso, lo hubiera hecho ella. El albino, era sin dudas, muy diferente. A la pequeña Misaka le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesitaba despejar pensar en otra cosa, de lo contrario seguiría llorando sin consuelo. Necesitaba despejar su mente urgente.

\- Apúrate en el baño, ¿quieres? ¡yo también necesito ocuparlo! – le gritó de pronto Accelerator

\- ¡Sí ya voy! - le gritó ella como si nada pasara.

Accelerator se quedó pensativo tanteando la respuesta.

Cuando la niña salió del baño, intentó cubrirse el rostro lo más posible. Dejando al descubierto todos los rasguños que tenía en sus piernas y brazos.

De todas formas, esa noche cenaron con normalidad e hicieron su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Misaka quiso hacerle ver a su guardián que no sería tan fácil derrumbarla, que necesitaría mucho más que eso para vencerla.

Los próximos tres entrenamientos fueron igual duros. Misaka no lograba poder tocarlo, menos derrotarlo. No podía entender cómo era tan fuerte. No sabía que hacer. Lo peor eran las constantes burlas de Accelerator y la forma despectiva en que la trataba.

-¡No razones las cosas! ¡Ataca sin pensar!- le gritaba él -¡Expande la onda! ¡Amplia el rayo!- eran las cosas que él le gritaba una y otra vez…

El problema era que ella, ya no podía más. Misaka en verdad, apenas podía moverse y a él parecía no importarle en absoluto su condición actual.

\- ¿Para qué insistes en esto? – le gritó Misaka exhausta. Su cuerpo estaba seriamente lastimado. El último ataque la había dejado nuevamente en el suelo y no podía volver a levantarse.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué insito en esto?- le gritó Accelerator incrédulo. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. - ¿En serio no te das cuenta del peligro que corres si alguien descubre que tienes poderes de un esper?

\- ¿Pero quien va a saber?- le espetó ella

\- ¡Mocosa estúpida! ¡Ya hay varias personas que saben o que creen saber lo que podrías llegar a hacer! - Si los del experimento llegaran a venir por ti y yo no estuviera ahí para defenderte, no quiero ni pensar qué es lo que podría pasarte. Por eso necesito entrenarte, necesito saber de qué eres capaz - le gritó irritado.

\- Ya vencí a mi original ¿eso no me hace lo suficientemente fuerte?- le gritó desesperada.

\- Vencerla a ella y a la sisters es fácil, yo soy tu verdadero oponente- le dijo sin pensar

Misaka al escuchar esto último quedó en shock. Ya no quiso saber nada del asunto. Al parecer sus hermanas tenían razón. Al parecer, él solo la veía como un clon y se divertía viéndola sufrir así como lo hizo con las 10.000 que asesinó.

Al pensar así, Misaka se rindió. Una pena terrible inundó su corazón y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Accelerator la miró asustado. Sabía que se había sobrepasado con ella. era cosa de mirar el resultado. La niña estaba totalmente lastimada. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia. Ella misma estaba llena de heridas y moretones. En sus ansias de enseñarle y verla más fuerte, había perdido el control y se había excedido, y lo peor era que no había obtenido los resultados esperados. Había llevado todo muy lejos. Él sabía que tenía que exigirla, enojarla, que obligarla, pero había sido demasiado excesivo todo. El joven se acercó a ella para pedirle disculpas y para llevarla a casa….

\- ¡No te me acerques! - le gritó Misaka- ¡Aléjate de mí!- Accelerator se detuvo por un minuto, pero luego prosiguió.

\- Misaka – le dijo él tocándola por el hombro

\- ¡No te acerques más!- le gritó sollozando- ¡Aléjate! ¡No te atrevas a volverme a tocar en tu vida maldito asesino!- le gritó

Esas palabras dejaron a Accelerator inmovilizado. Nunca pensó que ella le gritaría algo así. Sabía que había llevado el entrenamiento demasiado lejos, sabía que ella era una niña aún y que había sido muy duro para ella-

\- Perdóname Misaka en serio- le dijo acercándose más y arrodillándose junto a ella para abrazarla y confortarla

\- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras maldito!- le gritó- y dicho esto una gran esfera de poder cubrió el cuerpo de Misaka como un gran campo de energía color celeste que hizo salir expedido por los aires a Accelerator. El golpe que recibió el albino fue de tal magnitud, que casi lo deja inconciente.

Accelerator se reincorporó lo más rápido posible. Caminó hacia la niña impresionado.

\- Misaka, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Pero ella no estaba para pensar, no le interesaba. No quería que se le acercase. En ese momento lo odiaba. Lloraba con tanta intensidad que sentía que hasta el alma le dolía.

\- Perdóname si me excedí- le dijo él

\- ¿Excederte? ¡Eres un maldito - le gritó – Vi en tu rostro la misma satisfacción que tenías cuando mataste a las sisters… ¿Eso querías hacerme? ¿Matarme?

\- ¡Tu sabes que no! - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – le gritó ofendido

\- No has hecho más que disfrutar el humillarme y lastimarme – sollozó

\- Misaka, acabas de crear un campo de fuerza muy poderoso. Pero veo que no eres capaz de controlarlo. Tienes más poder del que crees. Me preocupa. Puede ser peligroso tanto para ti cómo para los que te rodean, ¿no lo entiendes?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un sádico! – A ti solo te gusta ver sufrir a la gente. Ahora me ves cómo a una más de las sisters … ¿es por eso que no te puedes controlar? ¿verdad?

\- ¡Misaka, no es así! - Pero tenía que forzarte, enojarte, para que pudieras atacarme de verdad, sino jamás lo habrías hecho. Se que no me querías hacer daño y por eso…

\- ¿Y por eso casi me matas?. - ¡Ya no puedo mover ni un solo hueso, me duele todo el cuerpo, ya no tengo fuerzas para nada!- dijo sollozando una vez más.

\- Sabes que esa no fue mi intención – le dijo él

\- Accelerator- le dijo ella mirándolo de frente con la cara empapada en lágrimas - No quiero volver a verte nunca más- sentenció ella.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer mocosa estúpida?- le preguntó él enojado sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. No iba a dejar que la mocosa le ganara tan fácilmente, además que sabía que ella no se iría.

\- No sé, ya me las arreglaré. Pero no seguiré viviendo con alguien como tú – le contestó ella.

Apenas pudo pararse, se fue toda ensangrentada y lastimada cojeando al departamento. Tenía las heridas llenas de tierra por lo que decidió darse un largo baño de tina. Tardó un buen rato en el baño curándose y mirando su cara que estaba toda lastimada también. Al terminar, se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar ni nada.

Accelerator llegó pasada la 2am, tres horas después de que Misaka había llegado al departamento. Se tranquilizó al saber que la niña estaba ahí. Luego se duchó y se fue a acostar.

Accelerator la escuchó llorar casi toda la noche. Sabía que su comportamiento había estado mal. Quería ir a hablar con ella y disculparse, pero a cómo estaban las cosas, era mejor esperar hasta la mañana.

Las palabras se Misaka resonaban en su cabeza.

"Ahora me ves como a una más de las sisters ¿verdad?" "Maldito Asesino" "Sádico" sumado al llanto de Misaka, no podía dormirse, no podía más.

Pasadas las 5 de la mañana ya no escuchó llorar más a Misaka con lo que obtuvo un algo de paz. Optó por irla a ver por unos segundos. La vio tendida en la cama con su lindo pijama corto. Pero esta vez no fue su pijama lo que llamó su atención, sino todas las heridas y lo lastimada que se encontraba producto de los ensayos que habían tenido. Tenía varias heridas que aun sangraban. Así heridas y costras de días anteriores.

\- Con razón apenas se podía mover - pensó apesadumbrado - En verdad soy un imbécil - Se recriminaba.

Aun cuando se había dormido muy tarde, despertó muy temprano en la mañana y notó que el día estaba nublado. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llover.

Fue a la cocina y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Misaka se encontraba cerrada.

– La dejaré dormir hasta tarde- pensó para sí- Ayer no fue para nada un buen día.

Eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde cuando Accelerator la fue a despertar. Ya era hora de que la mocosa se levantara y comiera algo, además que estaba sumamente preocupado por sus heridas. Golpeó la puerta y al no obtener respuesta, la abrió. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía.

Accelerator, comenzó a abrir los cajones de los veladores y ninguna de sus cosas estaban en ellos. Lo único que había dejado era la ropa que él le había comprado, bien ordenada en el closet y una foto que ella tenía enmarcada de los dos de hace un año atrás, donde ella salía sonriendo como siempre y el mirando hacia otro lado en forma despectiva y molesta.

Encima del escritorio había una nota dirigida para él:

" **Lamento haber sido una carga y una constante molestia para ti. De aquí en adelante se supone que podré defenderme por mí misma. No te preocupes más. Por favor no me busques. Muchas gracias por todo. La Sister-clon Misaka Misaka"**

Accelerator arrugó el papel con furia y lo tiró lejos. Cayendo fuera de la habitación de la niña.

\- Bah, como si me importara- comentó en voz alta queriéndose convencer de que nada sucedía. - ¡Maldita mocosa, ya volverá cuando tenga hambre o esté asustada!.

Accelerator comenzó a realizar sus actividades en forma normal. Ordenó un poco su habitación, el living y luego fue a buscar algo de beber al refrigerador. Luego caminó por el pasillo y se encontró de frente con el papel arrugado que había arrojado de Misaka. De pronto sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Comenzó a sentir una gran angustia y un gran vacío en su interior. Fue tanto el temblor de sus manos, que la lata de refresco cayó violentamente, desparramándose por todo el piso.

Como pudo llegó hacia la pieza de la niña, y se tiró en su cama. Los temblores ya no estaban tan solo en sus manos, sino que se habían propagado por todo su cuerpo. Todo se sentía demasiado vacío sin la pequeña mocosa. Sabía que lo había arruinado todo. Sabía que era un sádico. Pero no podía entender cómo podía haber herido y lastimado a la única persona que él más quería en la vida.

\- Nooooooo Misaka - gritó sollozando - No me dejes solo, por favor - gritó el joven albino desesperado - y ahí se quedó llorando cómo si fuese un niño de 5 años, solo, tirado en aquella pequeña habitación que solo olía a su pequeña protegida.


	7. Mensajes

**Primero que nada…. Muy Feliz 2018! Que este nuevo año sea muy bueno para todos los que leen esta historia!**

 **Segundo: Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar… pero entre mi mala salud y la fiestas…. Me ha costado un mundo sentarme y tomar mi notebook… cuando uno sufre de jaquecas como yo… uno odia todo… sobre todo la luz, los pc, los ruidos, todo… y han sido unos días del terror … así que … mil disculpas otra vez!**

 **Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo….**

Misaka corrió a casa de Sensei donde encontró refugio y consuelo a su tristeza. Misaka se encontraba sumamente dolida.

\- ¡Si él me quisiera de verdad, no me hubiera tratado así! - ¡A él no le importan nada más que sus poderes! ¡No tiene sentimientos! -sollozaba.

Sensei no decía nada. Solo la escuchaba. En su fuero interno entendía los motivos de Accelerator. Claramente, no compartía sus métodos. El albino había sido demasiado bruto con su joven amiga, pero en fin, esa era su forma de ser y ella lo sabía.

Accelerator intentó contactarla, pero le fue imposible. La niña había desconectado su celular. Sensei lo contactó indicándole que la pequeña se encontraba sana y salva en su casa.

Una semana había pasado, cuando Accelerator intentó el primer acercamiento. Necesitaba conversar con ella, explicarle las cosas. Se sentía ridículo dejando mensajes en el celular que al parecer no eran escuchados. Y lo peor era, que su ánimo no mejoraba, estaba demasiado abatido. Triste. Las palabras de Misaka no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

\- Misaka no está – le dijo la pequeña Sensei

\- ¿Y tú crees que te creo? – le preguntó el Albino molesto

\- Entra tu mismo y compruébalo idiota – le dijo ella molesta abriendo la puerta de su casa en forma violenta para que el joven entrara

Ante esta actitud Accelerator dio un paso hacia atrás furioso. Se dio media vuelta listo para emprender la retirada, cuando la pequeña mano de la Sensei lo toma de la muñeca. Accelerator como acto reflejo, casi le lanza un ataque sorpresa, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que la Sensei ni siquiera se inmutó. Accelerator sonrió al notar que ella no le tenía miedo alguno.

\- Accel, no la busques todavía, déjala sola. No la llames. Deja que pase un poco más de tiempo…

\- ¿Cuánto más?- le preguntó él abatido

\- No lo sé, pero aún no es el momento. Ella está muy herida contigo - le dijo ella suspirando

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le preguntó tragándose todo el orgullo de esper súper poderoso

\- ¡Para empezar no puedes llegar con esta actitud tan altanera y agresiva!. ¡No invadas así su espacio! ¡Y no seas tan bruto!- ¿Sabes con cuántas heridas llegó? - ¡No puedes tratarla así! ¡Menos de mocosa e insultarla todo el tiempo- Sensei puso las manos en la cintura como signo de reproche

\- Parece que te tenías todo esto guardado hace días… - le dijo él cabizbajo.

\- Claro que sí – le dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente

\- Bueno, me lo merezco después de todo… créeme que no estoy feliz con esta situación – le dijo él

\- Si, se te nota – le dijo ella observándolo detenidamente – Pero sabes, háblale como a las mujeres nos gusta que nos hablen – Si es que puedes llegar a imaginártelo – Ya no es una niña… aunque tú te resistas a creerlo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- Si sucede algo ¿me avisarás?

\- Por supuesto- le contestó ella – después de todo, sigues siendo su guardián …

Accelerator observó detenidamente la casa y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde está? –

\- Se fue a pasar unos días con Misaka Mikoto

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí pasaran unos días juntas. Asistirán unos días a clases en ciudad academia. Estos días serán entretenidos, ya que habrán actividades deportivas y el festival de otoño. Ya es hora de que ella comience a participar de ese tipo de cosas, le hará bien estar con gente joven y normal…

\- ¿Normal?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero…

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Si, claro que sí … no te preocupes, después de todo, yo estaré vigilando eso…

\- ¿Será seguro?

\- Sí, ella va como una invitada mía…

\- ¿Y eso me debe dar a mí alguna seguridad enana?

\- Claro que sí idiota, soy tan insignificante, que nadie debe tomarse ni siquiera la molestia de dudar de mí…

\- Bueno, si lo ves así puedes que tengas razón…

\- Claro que la tengo, por eso no debes preocuparte, ella no corre peligro alguno... siendo pariente mío…

\- ¿Puedo confiar en que me avisarás si algo pasa, verdad?

\- Claro…

\- Sensei…

\- ¿Si Accel?

\- Yo no te encuentro insignificante… - le dijo empujándola maliciosamente en forma cariñosa con sus poderes.

Sensei no pudo evitar sonreír al cerrar la puerta.

Luego de esa conversación, Accelerator comenzó a reflexionar sobre su comportamiento. Caminaba y veía cómo se trataba la gente "normal"

Definitivamente su manera de tratar a la gente no era la correcta, y lo sabía. Él era arrogante y frío. Se creía y se sabía siempre con la razón. Veía a todos como seres inferiores. Y claramente, lo eran. Todos, salvo un nivel cero que lo había vencido fácilmente. A él. Al esper más poderoso de toda ciudad academia.

Y ahora, una niña, había puesto toda su vida cuesta arriba. Y ahora, esa niña, ya no era más una niña. Incluso podría ser incluso hasta más poderosa que él. Además que esa niña lo estaba llevando casi hasta la locura en esos momentos.

Pasó una semana más analizando el comportamiento de las personas. Hasta vio las películas que Misaka veía con Sensei y que las hacía llorar juntas: "cursilerías sin duda", pero ahí entendió un poco a lo que se refería Sensei cuando le decía: "háblale cómo a las mujeres nos gusta que nos hablen" "Se sutil". – Conociéndose, estaba difícil.

Habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas de su separación, cuando Accelerator se encontró con las chicas paseando en el centro comercial. Claramente, él no se dejó ser visto.

Misaka y su original paseaban tranquilamente luego de salir de clases. Andaban junto a un gran número de estudiantes. Andaban muy alegres puesto que andaban haciendo los preparativos para el festival de la escuela.

\- ¡Ohhh mira Mikoto!- ¡Este vestido es sensacional! – gritaba una de las niñas del curso - ¡Ideal para el baile!

\- ¡Oh siiii! – contestaba la esper 5

\- ¡Mira Chijaru! ¿Te gusta? – le preguntaba la misma a niña a Misaka (quien había optado por disfrazar su nombre y hacerse llamar Chijaru)

\- Sí, estoy segura que a Mikoto le quedará espléndido! – contestaba Chijaru (Misaka) alegremente

\- ¡Mira Chijaru! – ¡Esta tiara parece hecha para ti! – le dijo un apuesto y alto joven colocándole la corona con delicadeza en la cabeza a la chica.

Todas las chicas suspiraron enamoradas. Los demás chicos miraron molestos la escena. Misaka se sonrojó. Mikoto se rió alegre y por su lado Accelerator casi hizo explotar ciudad academia entera.

Accelerator los siguió durante toda la tarde y se pudo dar cuenta que ese joven no se despegaba de SU Misaka en ningún momento. Al parecer habían pasado una tarde muy agradable. Misaka reía alegre en todo momento.

Al día siguiente los siguió hasta el colegio y se repitió el mismo escenario. Risas, risas y más risas. Lo mismo a la salida. El disgusto del joven albino fue tal, que siguió al joven muchacho a su casa. Ahí pudo enterarse muchas cosas más de él.

Se llamaba Shaoru y tenía 17 años. Venía de una familia acomodada. Era un esper 3. Nada poderoso. Sin intenciones de mejorar ni avanzar de categoría ni nada. Era un joven alegre, risueño, que vivía sin grandes preocupaciones y su humor no era cambiante ni hostil. El claramente no vivía preocupado de espers, ángeles, de poderes, clones ni nada.

Ese joven estudiaba en ciudad academia. Era un esper. Tenía un poder demasiado mediocre para gusto de Accelerator, pero eso al joven, parecía no importarle. Pero si había algo que al joven albino realmente le enfurecía, era la forma en que él veía a Misaka. La veía como a una niña más, totalmente normal. Al parecer le gustaba bastante, y la trataba en forma bastante caballerosa y gentil.

Otra cosa que había podido averiguar, era que Misaka le había dado su número de celular, porque esa noche, habían estado hablando por teléfono y luego estuvieron hablando vía chat.

Accelerator se enfureció. Él había estado llamado ciento de veces a Misaka y le había dejado al menos 10 mensajes de voz a la niña y ella ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de responderlos. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no destruir todo a su paso ese día. Aunque debía reconocer que al menos un par de puentes y una que otra carretera no se salvaron.

Lo peor eran los mensajes. Él había dejado su corazón en esos mensajes. Él sabía que la niña había apagado su celular y no lo había vuelto a encender. Pero pensó que cuando lo hiciera, siquiera escucharía los mensajes que él le había dejado.

No pensó que lo encendería para estarse mensajeando con otro tipo, dejándolo él al olvido. Pensar así, lo dejo totalmente desolado.

Al llegar a su departamento, no pudo más con la rabia y la frustración. Estaba tan enojado como abatido. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Misaka pensando que aún podría encontrarla despierta.

Misaka aun se encontraba chateando por mensaje con su nuevo amigo. Ese día recién había decidido encender nuevamente su celular. Había visto que tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas de su guardián, pero no se había dado cuenta que tenía mensajes de voz guardados en el buzón…

Estaba despidiéndose de Shaoru, cuando ve que ingresa otro mensaje a su celular, solo que esta vez, no era del joven…

\- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntaba Accelerator

A Misaka se le borró de inmediato la sonrisa de la cara. No puedo evitar que el pecho se le encogiera de la angustia. Sabía que se avecinaba una buena discusión con el albino.

\- Bien- le contestó la niña sentándose en la cama de improvisto

\- Si, te vi ayer en el centro comercial- Me alegro que estés bien - le contestó

\- Gracias - ¿Cómo estás tú? – le preguntó ella

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y luego otro mensaje de Accelerator:

\- No sé si los escuchaste, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todos los mensajes de voz que te dejé la otra vez... estaba muy mal cuando te fuiste… Fue muy duro para mí todo lo que me dijiste… sé que te parezco un idiota sin corazón, pero también tengo sentimientos … aunque no lo creas… pero me alegro que tú estés bien, en serio. Hazme el favor y bórralos.

\- ¿Mensajes de voz?- se preguntó extrañada. Revisó su celular y efectivamente tenía 10 mensajes de voz. Tenía miedo de escucharlos. No quería volver atrás, pero tampoco podía dejar de escuchar lo que Accelerator le había dejado dicho, su curiosidad era demasiada en esos momentos.

Primer Mensaje: (el mismo día qué se fue): "¡No era necesario que me dejaras las cosas que te compré!- ¡eso fue un regalo y ni te imaginas lo que me costó encontrar tu talla!

\- si, muy típico de él- pensó Misaka- creo que no podría esperar otro mensaje.

Segundo Mensaje: (el día que fue donde sensei) : "¡Ni creas que me tragué eso de que no estabas en la casa de esa Sensei enana, fumadora del demonio! ¡espero no les de cáncer con tanto humo!

\- Ufffff, más típico de él – sonrió

Tercer Mensaje: "Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me dijiste" ¿en verdad piensas eso de mí?

Misaka se sentó en el borde de la cama sorprendida. El cambio repentino de su voz, la tristeza que emanaba, la conmovió….

Cuarto Mensaje: "Solo quería ayudarte Misaka, pero es mi maldita forma de ser, lo siento".

A Misaka se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas

Quinto Mensaje: "Nunca te he visto como un clon, ni menos como una sister. Nunca, jamás he querido lastimarte…solo quería que te volvieras más fuerte…"

Sexto mensaje: "Tus palabras me torturan a cada segundo"… "Si querías lastimarme, lo hiciste" "Espero que al escuchar esto te haga feliz Misaka"

Séptimo Mensaje: escuchó un largo suspiro… "Esta casa está vacía sin ti" Y luego cortó la llamada.

Octavo mensaje: ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así? ¿No me darás nunca la oportunidad de pedirte perdón y de decirte todo lo que tengo que decir? su voz temblaba ahogando un sollozo - ¡Necesito verte!

\- Misaka no podía creerlo, esos mensajes provenían del corazón de Accelerator.

Noveno Mensaje: Hoy me di cuenta que lo mejor será alejarme y dejarte ir. Pretendo irme lejos, fuera del país. Por lo cual ya no te molestaré más. Te pido disculpas por no poder mantener mi promesa de siempre protegerte, pero si no puedo verte, no puedo protegerte - Su voz titubeó Touma, Index y la Biri Biri quedarán a cargo tuyo.

Décimo Mensaje: Adiós Mi Mocosa. Cuídate Mucho.

Misaka, rompió en llanto. No aguantaba el dolor en el pecho. Nunca, jamás pensó que Accelerator, le dejaría unos mensajes así. Jamás pensó que el joven albino, podría ser capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y abrir su corazón de esa manera. En ese momento, sabía que debía ir de inmediato al departamento de Accelerator, pero afuera corría una tormenta lo cual hacía imposible que saliera…

Misaka, tomó el celular y comenzó a llamarle. Alcanzó a sonar un par de veces, pero su llamada fue desviada al buzón de voz. Luego el teléfono le salía apagado. Accelerator, tenía el celular en sus manos, y al ver que era ella, decidió apagarlo. Ya había tomado una decisión y esa era alejarse de ella para siempre. Accelerator sabía que un chico con Shaoru era cien veces mejor que él para Misaka.

Misaka, con un llanto ahogado, le contestó por mensaje de texto…

\- Disculpa, pero acabo de escuchar los mensajes. Me encantó escucharte hablar con el corazón. Te llamé de inmediato, pero al parecer decidiste no contestarme. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no te vayas …. Estoy donde Sensei, quiero ir donde ti, pero afuera cae una feroz tormenta….

Al escuchar llorar a Misaka, Sensei corrió a verla. Misaka, le contó todo. Estaba desesperada por salir, pero Sensei se lo impidió.

\- Tranquila, ningún vuelo saldrá con esta tormenta que hay afuera – le dijo sonriendo – mañana a primera hora podrás ir a buscarlo.

Y así fue. Apenas amaneció. Misaka salió corriendo al departamento de Accelerator, pero nadie contestó. Estuvo sentada afuera esperando durante mucho tiempo, pero su guardián no apareció. Llamó a su celular, pero nada.

Misaka no tuvo más remedio que irse. Hacía demasiado frío y estaba por congelarse. Estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo totalmente desmoronada. Sentía un vació tremendo en el pecho. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por todo. Se sentía sumamente egoísta por pensar solo en ella y por haber tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de su guardián. Estaba claro que él siempre se había preocupado por ella. ella sabía que él la quería. Pero ella había solo pensado en ella y lo que ella sentía, nunca en él, y eso ahora la estaba torturando y en gran medida.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando de pronto una voz masculina y bastante familiar la saludó:

\- ¡Hola Chijaru!- ¿Qué haces a estas en la calle y con tanto frío? – a lo que la niña se da vuelta feliz pensando que ers Accelerator, pero para su frustración, era Shaoru

\- ¡Shaoru eres tú! – le dijo ella claramente decepcionada

\- Vaya, no te pongas tan feliz de verme- le dijo el joven algo triste

\- Disculpa, es que estoy buscando a otra persona…

\- ¿A quien? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

\- No gracias – le dijo ella – La verdad, no sé si quiera si está en la ciudad – le respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta

\- Buscas al joven de quien hablaba el otro día Mikoto ¿Verdad? – El insoportable …

\- Eh Sí – le respondió Misaka sonriendo

Lo que no sabía la joven, era que Accelerator estaba ahí en esos momentos escuchando todo, el cual venía con unas bolsas del supermercado…

Shaoru tragó saliva y con miedo en su voz le preguntó:

\- ¿Tienes algo con él?

\- No- le respondió – Él era algo así como mi tutor a decir verdad. Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Al parecer se fue de viaje y no se despidió de mí- dijo ella un poco triste. Ambos chicos lo notaron.

\- Me alegra saberlo – Digo que no tengas nada con él – rió.

Misaka sonrió algo melancólica.

\- Chijaru, se que te parecerá repentino, pero no había podido preguntarte antes, porque siempre estás rodeada de gente… pero respecto al baile que se dará en ciudad academia ….

\- ¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- le preguntaba él muy nervioso..

Ante esta pregunta Accelerator estuvo a punto de botar todo al suelo…

\- ¿Al baile?

\- Si será una fiesta de gala- Será muy entretenido – Todo el grupo va a ir le insistió

\- No sé, no lo había pensado aún. Además nunca he ido a un baile y la verdad es que no sé bailar…

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo te enseñaré. Pero la verdad es que estaría muy feliz de ir contigo…

\- ¿En serio?- se sonrojó ella (Accelerator casi mata al joven al ver la reacción de ella). – La verdad es que quede de acompañar a Sensei e ir con ella ya que está encargada de algunos preparativos, pero si vas a ir de todas nos veremos allá ¿Verdad?- le contestó ella más animada y sonriente

\- ¡Claro! ¿Pero serás mi pareja entonces? – le preguntó él

\- ¡Si! – le respondió ella sonriendo algo tímida

\- ¡Genial! – le respondió él

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó él

\- Volver a casa de Sensei- respondió ella melancólica recordando a su guardián.

\- Vamos te acompaño- le dijo pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros a Misaka

Accelerator presenció esa escena totalmente horrorizado…


	8. Reencuentro

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… ojalá lo disfruten….**

 **Es algo cortito…**

Accelerator estaba sumamente irritado y furioso. ¿Por qué ella había aceptado? ¿Y es más, cómo permitía qué ese chiquillo la abrazara con esa confianza?.

Ese baile podría ser peligroso. Ir a meterse a Ciudad Academia podría ser perjudicial. Definitivamente él tendría que quedarse y vigilar de cerca de Misaka y a ese joven.

Al regresar a su casa, se quedó dormido en el sillón, pero fue nefasto. Soñó puras pesadillas. Despertó ansiando poder librarse de ese chiquillo y sacarlo de la vida de Misaka urgentemente. Sabía que tenía el 50% avanzado. Él era miembro importante de Ciudad Academia. Inmiscuirse en esa ridícula fiesta, no le sería difícil. Es más todos los años era invitado. Lo difícil sería sacar del medio al joven sin provocar a su protegida.

Accelerator decidió encender su celular. Mal que mal ese día la chica lo había ido a buscar temprano por la mañana. Seguramente había escuchado los mensajes que le había dejado. Sonrió al ver la respuesta que le envió. Sintió algo de alivio al verla. La leyó varias veces, se notaba angustiada y afligida. Accelerator no quiso perder ni un minuto más. Se abrigó bien abrigado y sin pensarlo más, se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Sensei.

Misaka no creía lo que veían sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta. Ambos se miraron y corrieron rápidamente la mirada. Ambos estaban avergonzados, sentidos, enojados, molestos y tristes. Tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados (Más sumados los celos fuera de serie de Accelerator).

Sensei para liberar tensiones, lo convidó a cenar. Así las cosas se relajaron un poco. Sensei hablaba hasta por los codos y los hacía reír. Luego la pequeña Sensei, quien se encontraba muy cansada, se despidió de ellos "sutilmente" para que pudieran conversar…

\- Hace tiempo no nos vemos- comenzó él

\- Mucho- respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Pensé que te habías ido. Hoy te fui a buscar… ayer recién pude escuchar… pero la tormenta … - titubeó - Pero no estabas…

\- No fui capaz de irme… le contestó

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se encontraban a solas..

\- Te hice una promesa hace tiempo Misaka. Además, no podía irme sin pedirte disculpas, ni explicarte las cosas. Yo sé que suelo hacer las cosas mal, pero nunca quise herirte ni nada - le dijo con voz apenas audible

\- Si, lo sé -le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Perdóname por ser tan débil y no querer pelear…

\- Ven acá- le dijo él acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente. – Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien, para eso estoy yo. Perdóname tú por ser tan rudo contigo y hacerte sentir como te sentiste. Te juro por Dios que aún me torturan tus palabras…..

\- Accelerator – le dijo ella aferrándose a él - Pero no quiero seguir estorbándote - ¡Tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar cuidando de mí!- dijo ella llorando amargamente

\- No digas eso y por favor no te pongas así que no me gusta verte llorar - dijo él secando una de sus lágrimas con sus manos - el corazón de ambos latió fuerte ante ese contacto.

Misaka totalmente colorada se abalanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su guardián.

\- Odio decepcionarte - le dijo - Disculpa por no ser como a ti te gustaría que fuera ..

\- ¿Y cómo crees que me gustaría que fueras a mí?- preguntó el sorprendido

\- Fuerte, valiente, poderosa, no una niña débil y llorona … pero no sé, yo no te puedo atacar…

\- Tranquila, yo caí en la ansiedad. Te exigí demasiado. Fue injusto y muy rudo. En serio, discúlpame - dijo colocando su mano entre sus ojos tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos de su mente. – Por favor vuelve conmigo a la casa- le pidió él

Misaka titubeó. No tenía claridad al respecto. Le gustaba la vida que llevaba con Sensei, ir a clases en ciudad academia, la gente que frecuentaba, etc… pero a la vez quería volver con él…

Accelerator notó su duda y pensó que quizás ella no quería volver producto de su amigo….

\- No te quiero presionar, pero piénsalo. De todas formas deberás regresar, yo estoy a tu cuidado. Si algo malo pasara, pondrías en riesgo a Sensei. Sabes que ella no te podría proteger - le dijo él dando en el clavo con sus comentarios, ya que lo último que quería ella era herir a su amiga.

\- Sensei me invitó a la fiesta en Ciudad Academia ¿puedo ir?- le preguntó ella

\- ¿Quieres ir?- le preguntó él

\- Si- le dijo ella sonrojándose

Él notó el color de sus mejillas e inmediatamente pensó en el muchacho. Pero tuvo que ocultar su celos y molestia. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, le dijo sonriendo:

\- Yo también iré….

\- ¿Quééé?- le preguntó sorprendida ella - ¿Tú?

\- ¡Si, yo! - ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?- le preguntó mirando hacia un lado molesto.

\- No te imagino en una baile… -le dijo ella divertida

El comentario lo había molestado, pero a la vez lo divertía. Ya que a decir verdad, el tampoco se imaginaba en un baile. Tendría que ir elegante y de traje.

\- Bueno, yo pertenezco a ese lugar. He trabajado ahí por más de 10 años. Estoy invitado y soy un invitado importante ¿Sabes? ¡Estaré en la mesa principal! - le respondió haciéndose el ofendido

\- Está bien no te molestes, solo me llamó la atención – comentó ella risueña

\- Lo sé – le sonrió él

\- Oye ¿Y vas a bailar?- le preguntó ahogando la risa divertida

\- ¡Ah no! ¿Tú te estás burlando de mí? -le preguntó intentando mostrarse enojado pero no pudiendo disimular la sonrisa

Misaka le sonreía feliz

\- Bueno, si encuentro una chica que llame mi atención, que sea linda y guapa, lo más probable es que sí. ¡Aunque dudo que exista alguna así! – le dijo él haciéndose el interesante y cruzándose de brazos

Ese comentario fue como un golpe para Misaka… "aunque dudo que exista alguna así" ¡claro! -pensó para sí misma – "y yo esperando que algún día se fije en mí" - ¡qué estúpida!- exclamó en voz baja mirando hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó él no alcanzando a entender lo que ella había dicho

\- No nada, estaba pensando en voz alta - respondió ella - Bueno, sino te molesta, me gustaría ir a acostarme

\- ¿Me estás echando?- le preguntó él molesto

\- No, solo que quiero ir a descansar. No contaba con que vinieras y tuve un día muy agitado

\- Si, me fijé…

\- ¿Qué?, ¿me andas espiando?- le preguntó ella

\- No, protegiendo ¡ya te lo dije!- le gritó él

Misaka se puso furiosa y roja a la vez.

\- ¡Deja de vigilarme!- le gritó

\- ¿Para qué? -¿Para que ese chiquillo pueda hacerte lo que quiera? – le escupió en la cara. Eso Misaka no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- le gritó

\- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Todo puede ser un problema contigo!- le contestó - ¡Soy yo el que está a cargo tuyo!

\- ¡Pero si él casi no tiene poderes! ¿Qué crees que podría hacerme?- le preguntó ella exaltada. ¿O sea que yo sólo represento un puro problema para ti?

El dudó la respuesta. Claramente no podía responderle: ¡Enamorarte! Pero su mente estaba muy confusa. Extrañaba demasiado a Misaka. Estaba celosísimo de su amistad con ese mocoso. Hace tiempo que estaba sintiendo algo más por ella. Pero aún no tenía claro lo que rayos sentía…. Su mente era un torbellino…

\- Nooooo, Dios no eres un problema- le gritó mirando al cielo agobiadísimo agarrándose la cabeza. Misaka lo miró y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella quedó casi en shock. Esa reacción era muy rara en él. Accelerator estuvo en silencio unos segundos que hicieron eternos. Vio como con su mano se secó las lágrimas antes de continuar.

\- Tienes razón- No es asunto mío Misaka, disculpa. Solo que me preocupo demás quizás. Ya eres casi una adulta. Quizás hace como 10 horas pero da lo mismo. Quizás hasta eres más poderosa que yo, pero cómo nunca pude averiguarlo bien, me angustio. No intento interferir en tu vida y si lo hago, estás en tu derecho de ponerme en mi lugar - dijo caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse - Es totalmente normal y obvio que quieras salir con chicos de tu edad y normales. De repente ella lo miró, y se veía tremendamente agotado y triste….

\- ¿Normales?- le preguntó sorprendida

Accelerator se dio cuenta que había hablado demás. Ella claramente había entendido que al referirse a "normales" era "no cómo él". Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes por unos momentos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero mocosa – le dijo para intentar salir librado de la situación.

\- Antes que te vayas- le dijo Misaka corriendo hacia a la puerta- ¿Cuándo quieres que vuelva al departamento?

Accelerator la miró sorprendido. Después de todo lo sucedido y dicho, ya estaba dando por descartada esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Ahora? – le dijo sonriendo

Ambos rieron ante esa respuesta.

\- Cuando estés lista mocosa- le dijo él intentando sonar indiferente - Pero mañana sería un buen día….

\- Dame unos días más, ¿pero vendrás por mí?- le preguntó ella

\- Por supuesto- y tomándola suavemente por la barbilla, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- ¡hasta el domingo mocosa!

\- Accelerator- una última cosa - ¿por qué estás usando el dispositivo nuevamente?- le preguntó ella

\- Sabes que debo usarlo de vez en cuando-

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Si ahora no estás peleando! – le preguntó dudando de su respuesta

\- Nada que te deba preocupar- le contestó él

\- ¿Has estado peleando? ¿Verdad? – le dijo preocupada

\- Si, con una mocosa insufrible

\- Te estoy preguntando en serio- le gritó ella más preocupada aún

\- Ya te respondí- le dijo él y acto seguido abandonó la casa de Sensei con una tremenda sonrisa en sus labios.


	9. Baile y algo más

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… sin ánimos de hacer spoilers… les diré que de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán un poco más largos… ya que aún queda harta historia… pues sí… aunque no lo crean!… Una parte ya fue abordada… la del crecimiento de last order (y su nacimiento como esper) y la que leerán en este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Pues bien, más adelante la historia se pondrá más oscura… así que si pensaba que solo era romance y fiestas… pues no, esto era solo la introducción para lo que se viene… Saludos!**

El regreso tuvo que ser aplazado puesto que Sensei contrajo una fuerte una fuerte gripe que la tuvo varios días en cama.

Misaka, obviamente, no quiso moverse de su lado hasta que ella estuviera totalmente recuperada.

Faltaban sólo 3 días para la fiesta cuando regresó al departamento con Accelerator, pero aún así, casi no se vieron.

Las chicas se estaban dedicando a las compras previas a la fiesta (las cuales se habían retrasado gracias a la enfermedad de Sensei). Todo era un caos. Caos del cual Accelerator no quería formar parte.

Para Misaka todo era nuevo. Peinado, peluquería, uñas, maquillaje, vestido, etc. Sensei no escatimó en gastos con tal de que su amiga se viera hermosa y sorprendiera a su albino guardián.

El día de la fiesta, a Accelerator le fue estrictamente prohibida la entrada a la casa de Sensei hasta las 20.30pm. La fiesta comenzaría a las 21.00pm, primero una cena y luego seguiría el baile. Él ánimo del joven no podía estar peor. No podía entender que tanto se tenían que arreglar y no dejaba de preocuparle el tema de que Misaka fuera a la fiesta.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, era poco probable que sus enemigos la buscaran justo en el foco del huracán cómo lo era ciudad academia…

Eran las 20.35pm cuando por enésima vez tocó el timbre de la casa de Sensei ya exasperado. Hacía frío, demasiado frío y estaba congelándose fuera de la casa…

\- ¡Ya vooooyyyyyy!- le gritó Sensei

\- ¡Claro! ¡Cómo tú no te estás congelando aquí afuera!- le gritó el irritadísimo.

Sensei abrió la puerta y Accelerator no pudo más que sonreírle. No podía negar que se veía muy linda con su vestido rosa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Por qué me sonríes?- le preguntó ella incrédula

\- ¡Te ves muy linda Sensei!- le comentó él. Sensei no cabía en sí. ¿Él tirándole un cumplido? -¡Ahora sí quizás llovía! – pensó para sí misma mirando el cielo

\- Bah, nunca pensé que me podrías decir algo así a mí- le dijo ella contenta - y su sonrisa era de felicidad. -¡Pero si crees que yo me veo linda, espera a ver a Misaka! - ¡Cierra los ojos!- gritó ella emocionada

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Podemos irnos? ¡Vamos a llegar tardeeeeee!- gritó él irritado una vez más - ¡Tanto alboroto por unos vestidos!

\- ¡Pero qué poco caballeroso! – ¿Podrías hacer lo que te digo? ¡Hemos pasado horas arreglándonos! ¡Al menos danos en ese gusto!

\- ¡No lo molestes más Sensei! – Si no quiere, no quiere. A él estas cosas no le interesan- dijo saliendo de la habitación una Misaka completamente distinta….

Accelerator quedó pasmado, en shock. No atinaba a decir nada. Sensei y Misaka se sonrieron entre sí. Habían logrado su objetivo. Misaka estaba feliz. Él se dio cuenta de su reacción e intentó pasar desapercibido. Misaka también había quedado impactada por lo guapo y bien que se veía él en ese impecable traje negro.

-¿Y? ¿Nada que decirme a mí?- ¿No me veo bien?- le preguntó ella con algo de miedo

\- Sí, también te ves muy bien, muy linda ¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó abriendo la puerta, intentando pasar inadvertido

Misaka y Sensei quedaron decepcionadas. A Misaka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sensei le tomó de la mano y caminaron delante de él. Sensei intentaba calmarla diciéndole que era obvio que había quedado impactado, pero que él jamás se lo iba a reconocer.

Habían salido muy abrigados, puesto que era una noche particularmente fría, pero al llegar a la fiesta, la temperatura estaba muy agradable.

Al llegar, tuvieron rápidamente que separarse, puesto que estaban en mesas separadas. Sensei había quedado con Misaka, y Accelerator, al ser un invitado especial, había quedado en la mesa principal junto a los directores.

La llegada de Accelerator provocó un gran alboroto entre los asistentes. Él nunca antes había asistido a una de esas fiestas y menos se había dejado ver vistiendo de una forma tan elegante…

Misaka y Sensei habían quedado deslumbradas.

\- ¡Qué bien se puede llegar a ver un hombre bien vestido! ¡Aunque sea él!- le había comentado Sensei a la broma. Pero era cierto, él se veía increíblemente apuesto en su traje negro con camisa blanca.

Al entrar, muchas chicas curiosas se acercaron a él y lo rodearon. Rápidamente un fuerte interrogatorio comenzó hacia su persona. Mal que mal, era el Esper más fuerte de todos. El rebelde, el indomable, el irrespetuoso, el que nadie podía controlar. Esa personalidad, tan irreverente, resultaba ser muy interesante para varias de las chicas que ahí se encontraban. Era sin lugar a dudas, un trofeo difícil de ganar y eso lo hacía particularmente interesante.

Él no prestó mucha atención a esa situación y rápidamente fue a sentarse a su mesa.

En su mesa, junto a él se encontraban para su buena fortuna con dos personas conocidas para él. El doctor Cancilier y Yukimiko. Ellos no cabían en su asombro de verlo ahí a él. Pero lo que sí no podían creer, era ver a Misaka en la fiesta. Pero al verla detenidamente, se pudieron percatar, que la niña, no se parecía en nada, a la pequeña Last Order que ellos recordaban.

A pesar del juego de miradas que hubo entre ellos durante varios minutos que lograron volverse sumamente incómodos, lograron conversar con los demás integrantes de la mesa con total normalidad, sin que nadie se pudiera percatar absolutamente de nada.

Accelerator, se sentó de espaldas a Misaka, ya que frente tenía el escenario. En éste, poseía sendos espejos que buscaban amplificar las luces y los efectos, con lo que podía observarla directamente sin tenerla de frente y sin tener que voltearse a verla. Desde ahí, él la podría vigilar perfectamente, y nadie sabría que lo haría, ya que él estaría siempre mirando hacia "adelante". Su ubicación era privilegiada.

Misaka se encontraba deprimida. Él no le había dicho nada. Había estado rodeado de chicas, y más encima se sentaba de espalda de ella. (Y en ningún momento, la había volteado a ver). La fiesta, ya no le estaba gustando para nada.

En la misma mesa de ellas, sentaron a Shaoru y a otros profesores amigos de Sensei. Todos estaban impresionados con la belleza de la niña y con sus brillantes ojos. Shaoru estaba tan impresionado que casi no le podía hablar.

Accelerator al ver llegar al joven, se irritó mucho y empuñó la mano con fuerza. Pero esto recién comenzaba y no podía hacer nada.

Yukimiko, se levantó a saludar a Sensei y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? - ¡Él otro está que arde allá en la mesa! -¡Va a hacer arder ciudad academia!

Sensei le sonrió maléficamente y le dijo:

\- ¡Un poco de competencia le hará bien! ¡Haber si despierta!- le dijo muy bajito cosa que nadie pudiera escuchar.

Cuando la cena comenzó, uno de los directores le comenzó a hablar a Accelerator….

\- ¿Y bien?- ¿Cómo es que te decidiste a venir?

\- Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer- le contestó despreocupado

\- Si me imagino, ahora que las sister están acabadas y last order ha desaparecido….

-¿Cómo que desaparecido?- preguntó él incrédulo y realizando una gran actuación. Yukimiko y Canciller, sudaron por un minuto. - ¿Cómo?- ¿Pero no la tienen ustedes?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Nosotros?- ¡no!- le contestó el director

Accelerator tiró el tenedor con tono ofendido.

\- O sea, a mí casi me matan por proteger a esa mocosa, se las entrego en bandeja, ¿Y ahora me dicen que no la tienen?

\- Pensábamos que estaba contigo – le respondió secándose el sudor asustado

\- Al principio sí, ¿pero qué? ¿tengo cara de niñero? ¡esa niña era un estorbo! ¡entenderán que no estaba para caprichos!. Ella se fue y me dijo que se iría con ustedes, que la habían llamado para controlar a las sisters restantes… y al no saber nada de ustedes, me imaginé que la tenían segura por algún lado… si había desaparecido ¿Porqué no me contactaron?

-¿Y nos hubieras ayudado?- preguntó otro de los directores

\- Bueno, si la paga hubiera sido buena, quizás sí, ando un poco aburrido este ultimo tiempo….

\- Jajajaja, en verdad, si que no te imagino a ti cuidando a una niña- rió Yukimiko -lo que provocó la risa de todos…

\- Ja- ja- que chistosa. Te diré que ese mes fue un infierno oye – dijo escupiendo algo más de la cuenta su comida - ¡Mocosa mal criada! - ¡Hablando todo el día! ¡Y en mil frecuencias! ¡fue agotador! - todos seguían riendo

\- Si, me imagino que fue difícil – le dijo el director

\- Oigan, pero fuera de bromas, ¿si no la tienen ustedes, qué le pasó?- preguntó él

\- No sabemos, quizás esté muerta. Hace tiempo no se conecta con la red misaka ni con las sisters. Da lo mismo. Las sister ya están acabadas. Las que sobrevivieron, a lo más, les queda un año más de vida y a last order menos…

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó asustado Accelerator, esta vez no pudo ocultar su miedo…

\- Eso- le respondió el director si haber notado el miedo en sus ojos. Las sister son clones, mal hechos de una esper fuerte y excepcional sin dudas, pero no son ella, no son personas, son clones, por eso su vida útil es poca, limitada. Last Order es lo mismo, pero redúcelo a la mitad. Su vida es mucho inferior. ¿por qué? – ¿ahora te preocupan? ¿sientes lástima por ellas?- rió el director Omigaha

\- ¡No, que rayos! – sonrió sarcástico - ¡Es que de habérmelo dicho antes, las mataba a todas sin remordimientos!, siempre pensé que algo de personas podían tener- le respondió él encubriendo su preocupación y mirando por el espejo a Misaka que reía alegremente… ¡Si hasta culpa llegué a sentir alguna que otra vez!

\- Jajajaa- ¡Sigues siendo un sádico!- reían los directores…

\- ¡Bueno, qué se le va a hacer! ¡Es lo que soy! - rió él preocupado mirando al doctor.

\- Si queremos buscar a Last Order antes que muera ¿Te interesa la misión?

\- Si me pagan ¡Claro! – le respondió él serio pensando cómo debería enfrentar esa instrucción si es que se le presentaba

\- Bien, ahora iré a dar el discurso de apertura del baile – les dijo el director colocándose de pie. A lo cual, los demás directores lo acompañaron.

Canciller y Yukumiko, notaron la preocupación de Accelerator y Canciller con un suave movimiento de cabeza, le hizo la seña de No.

\- Despreocúpate, ese no será el destino de ella – le dijo

\- ¿Y el de las sister?- le preguntó Accelerator

\- Nada que hacer- le respondió Yukimiko. Accelerator solo pensó en lo triste que se pondría Misaka al recibir esa noticia.

Luego, comenzó el baile, y Shaoru no perdió minuto en sacar a bailar a Misaka. Él por supuesto era un excelente bailarín. Hacía reír a Misaka con divertidas caras y divertidos pasos que hacía al bailar. Él la guiaba y Misaka trataba de seguirle el ritmo torpemente.

Varias chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Accelerator, pera ver si llamaban su atención, pero él seguía mirando fijamente hacia delante. Luego, en compañía de Canciller y Yukimiko se acercaron al bar y solicitaron algo para beber….

\- Ella se ve increíble- le comentó Yukimiko – No se parece en nada a ella. Aunque no sé cómo han tenido el coraje de venir hasta aquí –

Accelerator no comentó nada. Solo le dio un sorbo a su trago algo amargado por la situación.

\- Ella se ve muy entusiasmada con ese joven

\- Así parece – le contestó bebiendo otro sorbo más largo aún

\- ¿Es un esper?

Accelerator no le contestó.

\- ¿Un mago entonces?- continuó interrogando

\- No- le contestó

\- ¡Oh lástima! ¡hubiera sido una buena combinación!- sonrió

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó el molesto

-¡Nada!- pero reconoce que se ven lindos juntos. Hacen una buena pareja. Él es muy jovial y alegre. Si él fuera un esper poderoso… ¡sus hijos sin dudas hubieran sido adorables y poderosísimos!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hijos?- le preguntó Accelerator derramando la mitad del trago que le quedaba en la mano furioso.

Pero la conversación se vio abruptamente interrumpida por una hermosa chica, de aproximadamente unos 20 años que se acercaba hacia él.

\- ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Accelerator en persona!- ¡Y que guapo luces con ese traje!- dijo ella tocándolo y tirando sensualmente de su corbata.

\- ¡Ohh hora de marcharme! ¡Suerte guapo!- exclamó Yukimiko cerrándole un ojo dejándolo con la hermosa chica curvilínea

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido a la chica

\- También recibí una invitación y vine ¿o tú te crees el único con derecho a ser invitado?

Esa escena no se le escapó a Misaka, que en ese momento casi se desmayó. Esa chica era realmente hermosa, y le hablaba a él como si fueran viejos amigos. De hecho, estaba más que claro que ellos se conocían. Ella lo tocaba con gran libertad, y él claramente estaba acostumbrado a ese tacto. A Misaka le dio la impresión que algo más había pasado entre ellos….

\- Por favor, controla tus manos quieres- le dijo él

\- ¿Ahora quieres que las controle?- Antes no te importaba ¿Verdad?- le susurró al oído. Accelerator buscaba desesperado entre la gente a Misaka, Sensei o Shaoru, pero no los encontraba. Quizás Misaka no había visto la llegada de esa mujer.

\- Eso fue hace mucho- ¿Me puedes decir qué quieres?- le preguntó molesto

\- Bueno, verte, conversar ¿Bailar? ¿Esto no es un baile acaso?- le preguntó ella burlona -¡Ven! ¡Bailemos! ¡Por los viejos tiempos! ¡Además que mañana regreso a Italia!

\- ¿Italia? ¿Y qué haces allá?- le preguntó él intrigado

\- Lo mismo de siempre- le contestó ella aburrida

\- No estoy de ánimo de bailar ahora- le respondió él, pero ella al escuchar la canción que venía, le gritó:

\- ¡Mira, una de nuestras canciones!

Y sin más, lo tironeó hasta la pista de baile. Ella conocía muy bien los pasos, bailaba en forma muy provocativa y sensual. A su vez, él sabía que hacer en el momento justo. La cara de Accelerator no demostraba placer, pero tampoco demostraba disgusto. Se notaba la química entre ellos. Ella había logrado hasta hacerlo sonreír.

Mientras bailaban Accelerator pensaba en lo diferente que era esa mujer al lado de Misaka. Ella era una persona egoísta, no era mala persona (por así decirlo), pero estaba sedienta de venganza y era una asesina por naturaleza. y ahí estaba ella, un ángel a quien él había decidido cuidar. Ella representaba toda la pureza de la cual él había carecido y huido toda vida.

Misaka había presenciado y escuchado absolutamente todo. Una gran impotencia y unos celos desbordantes se apoderaron de ella. Le fue muy difícil controlarse y poder dominar sus poderes. Por primera vez quería hacerlos estallar sobre toda ciudad academia y sobre todo, sobre esa mujer. Más aún, aquellas palabras de él resonaban en su cabeza: " No creo que encuentre chica que me interese". Pues bien, había encontrado una hermosa chica, mayor que él, que lo conocía y bailaba con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Eso la había destrozado. Con ello, la última esperanza de poder conquistarlo, se había esfumado de su corazón.

Sentía tal pena y abatimiento que apenas podía contener las lágrimas y las ganas de huir de aquel lugar…

Shaoru se había dado de cuenta de todo. Se había dado cuenta de lo que tanto temía: ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero también tenía sumamente claro que Accelerator también algo sentía por ella.

Él joven sabía que era sumamente fácil en ese momento hacerlos pelear en ese momento. Pero al ver tan triste a Misaka, decidió acercarse a idiota del albino:

\- Oye- le dijo- Chijaru no se siente bien, sería bueno que la llevaras a su casa…

\- ¿Qué?- ¿Cómo que no se siente bien? ¿Qué le pasó? - le preguntó él- ¿Dónde está? ¡Hace rato no la veo!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pues desde dónde ella está te ha podido ver todo este rato idiota! – le dijo Shaoru mirando a la curvilínea mujer

Accelerator dudó por unos segundos- y le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué no la llevaste tú? ¡Si tanto te gusta!

\- Estúpido - Si fuera por mí, la hubiera salvado de tus garras hace rato - le dijo con una mirada furiosa

\- ¡No me hables así mocoso!- le respondió Accelerator fuera de sí

\- No me intimidas en nada sabes, no eres más que un imbécil. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, con eso basta – y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- Oye mocoso ¿qué te has creído?- le dijo la curvilínea a Shaoru

\- ¡Déjalo! ¡es un mocoso sin poderes! ¡No vale la pena, ni te molestes! – le dijo Accel divertido - Pero lo necesito para uno de mis trabajos, Así que tranquila, déjalo- ya le daré su paliza cuando ya no me sea útil- le dijo él a fin de que la chica no lo buscara como diversión saliendo de la fiesta.

\- ¿Otro baile entonces?- le preguntó ella

\- No, ya me tengo que ir, cuídate linda - le dijo él galantemente

\- Tu también, fue bueno verte después de tanto tiempo – le dijo ella despidiéndose. Ante lo cual, la chica abandonó de inmediato el lugar y se fijó en su mente, un nuevo objetivo.

(*******)

Accelerator fue de inmediato en busca de Misaka quien se encontraba junto a Sensei…

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó preocupado

\- Nada- le respondió Misaka - no te preocupes…

\- Pero si estás al borde del llanto - ¿Qué pasa?- ¿Te trato mal ese mocoso?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - le gritó ella molesta - ¡Al contrario, él se ha portado muy bien en todo momento conmigo!

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- le preguntó él

\- No, no quiero molestarte más… - le dijo distante - Anda, no dejes a tu amiga sola. Nosotras nos iremos con Sensei en un taxi, ya viene en camino…

\- Misaka vinimos juntos a esta fiesta y nos iremos juntos ¿OK?- le dijo él

\- ¿Venir juntos? ¡hoy si estás gracioso!- le dijo ella sarcástica - ¡No te preocupes, prefiero irme en un taxi!

\- No te entiendo - le dijo él mirándola molesto

\- Qué prefiero irme en un taxi en vez de irme caminando. Y prefiero irme a casa de Sensei, para que tú puedas estar a solas con tu amiga y recordar aquel pasado que tuvieron….

\- Misaka ya te dije que vinimos juntos…

\- ¿Qué juntos por Dios?- le gritó – (varias personas se giraron a mirarla) ¡nos vinimos caminando juntos, pero nada más! ¡No hables como si esto se tratara de una cita o algo así!. - Para empezar, de venir juntos si quiera me hubieras mirado alguna vez, acercado a conversar, o bailar - dijo con amargura al recordar como él bailaba con esa mujer..

\- Entiendo- dijo él – ¡Nos vamos AHORA! - ¡No quiero estar un minuto más acá! - ¡Vamos a esperar ese taxi afuera! - dijo tomando el abrigo de Misaka y tirándoselo para que se lo pusiera.

\- Accelerator- le reprendió Sensei

\- Toma el tuyo también enana y vámonos de inmediato - le dijo él tomando su abrigo y bufanda, comenzando a caminar para salir del recinto

Misaka y Sensei se quedaron sentadas sin pensar siquiera en seguirlo. Accelerator al ver que las chicas no se inmutaron, se devolvió totalmente indignado y les dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo en esos momentos (aunque ellas no lo quisieran reconocer):

\- Si no salen por las buenas, las saco por las malas … y saben que lo haré…

Al no haber reacción por parte de ellas, Accelerator tomó bruscamente a la Sensei y con sus poderes la hizo caer inconciente con solo tocarla en su pequeña frente. Lo que causó un gran alboroto.

Cómo todos sabían que la pequeña Sensei se había encontrado enferma, y con el frío que hacía, para nadie era extraño que ella pudiese recaer. Y obviamente, era deber de su pariente, Chijaru= Misaka, cuidarla.

Misaka al ver eso se indignó, pero no le quedó más remedio que salir rápidamente del recinto y aceptar la ayuda, que el esper más poderoso de todos, "amablemente le estaba ofreciendo en esos momentos delante de todos".

La niña estaba furiosa con él. En verdad, cuando quería obtener algo, no le importaban los medios…

Salieron a esperar al taxi, pero este no llegaba. Hacía demasiado frío y no era bueno que siguieran esperando. Accelerator le devolvió la conciencia a Sensei y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella.

Sensei también iba furiosa con el albino. No podía terminar de creer lo llevado a sus ideas que era ese hombre.

Las dos chicas tiritaban del frío. Ante esto, Accelerator envolvió con su larga bufanda a Sensei, la cual quedó totalmente envuelta por ella. Se veía ridícula. Pero abrigada. A Misaka le iba a ofrecer su abrigo pero ella se opuso.

\- Déjatelo, yo tengo el mío. Te enfermarás sin él - le dijo tiritando.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta dejar a Sensei en su casa. Ella los convidó a quedarse ahí, pero Accelerator tomó bruscamente a Misaka del brazo, y la arrastró con él rumbo a su departamento. Total, no faltaba mucho.

Caminaron unos metros más, cuando el joven desabotonó rápidamente los botones de su abrigo, y sin darle opción de reacción, la abrazó, cobijando a Misaka bajo su abrigo en un tibio abrazo, lo que hizo que Misaka dejara de tiritar en forma instantánea. Ahora sentía que era su corazón el que estaba por estallar.

Caminaban en silencio, pero abrazados bajo un delicioso abrazo. Misaka en forma instintiva y debido al frío, había correspondido al abrazo. Su otra mano la había colocado en el pecho de él, a fin de poder quedar bien protegida del frío. Así, no sintieran más que el calor y el aroma del otro, el frío había quedado atrás…

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ambos sintieron una sensación de vacío, esa sensación tan placentera, estaba llegando a su fin…

Al entrar, Accelerator no encendió las luces del departamento. Abrió las cortinas, dejando sólo el visillo para que tapara las ventanas, a fin de dejar entrar solo la luz que proveía de la calle. Apenas podían verse los rostros. Él encendió la radio y en ella sonaba una canción romántica de fondo.

Misaka quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando, decidió que lo mejor era irse a acostar. Aún no superaba todo lo acontecido.

\- Buenas noches- le dijo ella a él.

Ante este comentario, Accelerator la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él…

\- No- le dijo

\- ¿Cómo que no?- le preguntó extrañada ella intentando librarse de él- ¡Suéltame!- le dijo molesta

\- ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches Misaka!- le dijo él autoritario

\- ¡Suéltame!- ¡Quiero ir a acostarme!- ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!- le gritó

\- Lo haré por las buenas o por las malas… - le sonrió maliciosamente… pero no te dejaré hasta que me escuches…

Misaka se rindió de inmediato. Ya había sido testigo de que esa noche él era capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres ?- le preguntó al borde del llanto

Accelerator tomó aire y lanzó un largo suspiro como intentando ordenar sus ideas, luego comenzó:

\- Me dijiste que no te miré en toda la noche, pero eso es mentira. Te observé absolutamente y cada minuto de la noche. todo el rato. Presencié todo lo que hiciste, donde te sentaste, con quien conversaste, lo que comiste y lo que no, con quien bailaste, todo. Desde donde yo estaba, podía ver perfectamente tu ubicación y no dejé de mirarte en ningún momento de toda la velada- Misaka quedó estupefacta, jamás se esperó ese comentario.

\- Si no bailé contigo, no fue porque no quisiera. Me moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo que pudieran descubrirte. En la mesa solo hablaban de ti como last order. Te andan buscando, y pensé que si yo mostraba interés en bailar contigo o por ti y te mostraba especial atención, podría interesarles tu presencia y seguirte, podía ponerte en peligro. Estaba aterrado frente a esa posibilidad… -Misaka tu siempre solo me juzgas… nunca piensas en mis motivos….

Misaka no tenía palabras, solo escuchaba angustiada.

\- ¿Me preguntaste si te veías bien?- ¿Cómo contestarte la verdad y decirte que te veías increíble bien? ¡Qué te has convertido en una hermosa mujer y que me habías dejado totalmente deslumbrado, sin asustarte!

Misaka no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si esto no era una declaración, nada lo sería. Ante todo esto, dejó de luchar contra él, lo que le permitió a Accelerator tomarla de ambas manos con naturalidad y cariño.

\- ¿Cómo me iba a acercar a conversar o a bailar sin poder frenar las ganas de abrazarte?. ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tuve hoy de mandar a volar a ese mocoso, por la suerte de poder estar contigo en todo momento, hacerte reír de esa forma, y poder disfrutar de tu belleza y de tu risa!

¿Cómo no alegrarme de tus celos al verme con otra mujer? ¡Si tus celos fueron la mitad de los que yo sentí por verte con ese mocoso, me daré por pagado! ¡Créeme!

Atónita ante todo lo dicho, Misaka respondió:

\- ¿Qué dices?- esa mujer es hermosa, perfecta, lo que tú necesitas, no una niña como yo – le dijo ella en forma penosa

\- ¡Eres tan tonta! – le dijo él sonriendo - Tú no te ves a ti misma cómo debes. Tú eres lo que yo quiero y he querido desde hace ya un tiempo. De diferentes maneras. Ha sido todo tan rápido que no tengo idea cómo hemos llegado a esto, y en tan poco tiempo, pero ya estamos aquí…

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó ella

\- ¿Y dicho todo esto quiero saber si tendré permitido robarte un beso tal cual lo hiciste tú el día cuando te traje de vuelta para acá?

Era todo tan perfecto. Misaka no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La música, la luz, las palabras, lo dulce y sensual que era, esas manos tomando las suyas, cálidas, suaves…

\- Si diera mi consentimiento, no sería un robo- le dijo ella mordazmente

\- Si no lo das, tengo miedo de salir expulsado por esa ventana- sonrió el seductoramente

\- No, no lo haría…

Dicho esto, colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la niña, donde por fin pudo sentir su piel. Suavemente la acercó hacia él y sin mucho preámbulos ni juego previo, la miró fijamente por una milésima de segundos y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Lentamente comenzó a besarla, con todo la ternura, admiración y desesperación que sentía por la joven a la vez.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos, cuando la radio dejó de transmitir. Daban por terminada las transmisiones producto de la hora. A fin de no romper el encanto, le preguntó a la chica, si podía colocar un antiguo disco que tenía puesto en el tocadiscos. Misaka gustosa aceptó.

La música comenzó y Misaka no había escuchado nunca al grupo que sonaba. Al parecer su guardián, solía escucharlo en soledad. Pero se notaba que el disco era un grupo antiguo. Al parecer, se encontraba algo rayado. El audio, no era del todo regular... pero si algo no podía discutir, era que la música era muy linda y romántica.

El dejó de besarla y la abrazó tiernamente. Comenzó a moverla según el ritmo de la música. Se notaba que él se conocía la letra a la perfección.

\- ¿Y este grupo? ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó él

\- Sí, es muy bello

\- Este era el grupo preferido de mis padres- le respondió él

Misaka se sorprendió, el nunca hablaba de ellos, ni de nada de su pasado.

\- Yo siempre les causaba problemas ¿sabes? … al no poder controlar mis poderes… pero ellos se notaban que me querían y ellos también se querían mucho entre ellos …

…. Cuando ellos creían que yo dormía, mi papá solía encender la radio, apagaba las luces y la invitaba a bailar este disco, mientras la besaba y le decía cuanto la quería y lo feliz que era ….

\- Oh, qué lindo recuerdo – lo interrumpió ella…

\- Ellos no sabían que yo los espiaba, pero me encantaba verlos así… ¡Se veían tan felices!. Luego iban a verme… yo tenía que correr a acostarme y hacerme el dormido… para que mis padres no me descubrieran – rió por un segundo melancólico- Mi mamá me besaba en la frente y mi papá le decía que cada vez me parecía más a ella. Luego que se iban, me sentaba en la cama y me ponía a pensar que a mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo con la mujer que amara, y bueno, aquí estoy- dijo algo emocionado.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ellos?- le preguntó ella

\- Luego me convertí en el monstruo que llegué a convertirme y se vieron obligados a dejarme encerrados en ciudad academia – le dijo cambiando totalmente el tono de su voz - Un día que iban de viaje tuvieron un accidente de tránsito y murieron.

\- ¿Por qué dices que te convertiste en un monstruo?- preguntó intrigada

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora- le respondió él

\- ¿Pero qué pasó?

\- ¡Misakaaaaaaaa ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso!- le gritó con un grito que hizo hacerle notar que estaba sufriendo al recordar todo eso

\- Está bien, cálmate- le dijo ella abrazándolo- Disculpa

Él se aferró a ella, quería seguir sintiendo su aroma, su piel, sus labios nuevamente…

Poco a poco la noche llegaba a su fin y estaba dando paso al día. Llevaban un rato ya sentados en el sillón, abrazados medios dormidos cuando él despertó y la llevó a su dormitorio.

\- Descansa Misaka- y le dio un suave beso en la frente

\- Te quiero- le respondió ella rendida por el cansancio

\- Lo se, mi pequeña mocosa- yo también te quiero – le dijo acostándose a su lado mirándola fijamente mientras dormía. Estuvo así bastante rato, hasta que finalmente, él también cayó profundamente dormido.


	10. La Esper 6

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. Comentarios, críticas u otros, siempre son bienvenidos. Pido disculpas con las faltas en la redacción… :O… se me han pasado algunas.**

 **Nota: Capítulo 10 re-subido!. Subí el que no estaba totalmente corregido, mil disculpas!**

Al día siguiente, Misaka fue a visitar a Sensei. Quería ponerla al día rápidamente de todo lo sucedido. Estaban en medio de su conversación cuando sonó el timbre.

\- De seguro que es él- le dijo Sensei- el señor sobre protector

Pero ambas se sorprendieron al ver que era Shaoru quien buscaba a Misaka y no precisamente Accelerator.

\- Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo nervioso- pero a solas ¿Podemos salir?

\- Si, claro… pero parece que va a nevar en cualquier momento- le dijo ella

\- No me importa. Abrígate, te espero- le dijo él sin entrar a la casa.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia una plaza que quedaba cerca de la casa de Sensei cuando Shaoru le comenzó a preguntar qué tipo de relación tenía con Accelerator

\- Shaoru, tú no entiendes. Yo no soy cómo tú crees que soy- le dijo ella triste

\- ¿Pero qué no entiendo?- ¡Explícame! ¡Cuéntame!- le dijo él desesperado

\- No puedo, que yo te explicara, podría ponernos en riesgo a todos…

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Shaoru, en serio no te diré. No me fuerces. No puedo. Es verdad cuando te digo que te pondría en riesgo a ti, a mí y a varios que conocemos, por favor no me preguntes más…

\- Está bien, no insistiré, pero dime al menos ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad contigo?- le preguntó él mientras ella se balanceaba en un columpio

\- Shaoru- dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida

-¿Estas enamorada de él, verdad?- le preguntó resignado

\- Tú sabes que sí- le contestó ella

\- ¡Pero si es un imbécil!- le dijo él furioso

\- No digas eso- le reprendió ella sonriendo melancólica. Él me conoce desde siempre. Sabe todo sobre mí y me ha cuidado cómo nadie más lo ha hecho…incluso ha arriesgado su vida por mí.

\- Yo también podría hacerlo. Mi familia es importante y nunca te faltaría nada- le dijo él en un último intento por convencerla.

\- No se trata de eso- le dijo ella

De pronto la tormenta que tanto había vaticinado Misaka comenzó a caer fuertemente. Nevaba con gran intensidad. Corrieron a refugiarse a un centro comercial que quedaba cerca y cuando la tormenta comenzó a amainar, caminaron por un atajo que el chico conocía.

El lugar por donde pasaron no le agradó a Misaka. Era cerrado y oscuro. A lo lejos se podía observar un grupo de hombres que se encontraban bebiendo y calentándose junto al fuego de una fogata. Misaka tomó a Shaoru por el brazo a fin de devolverse, pero vio que otro grupo de personas, se acercaba a ellos por el sentido contrario.

Sin mucho tiempo, Misaka tomó su celular y logró marcar su ubicación. Envió un mensaje solicitando ayuda a Accelerator y a Sensei confiando que alguno de los dos recibiría su mensaje. No había tiempo para nada más. Al cabo de dos segundos, el segundo grupo de hombres, ya los habían abordaron por detrás.

\- Tú eres la tipa que ayer abandonó la fiesta junto a Accelerator ¿Verdad?

\- No sé de qué me hablas – le contestó Misaka haciéndose la desentendida

\- Si, es ella – dijo uno de los tipos agarrándole fuertemente la cara y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Este joven también estaba anoche – dijo el mismo tipo empujando a Shaoru.

\- ¿Dónde está él? – le preguntó mirando a su alredor. Ayer producto de lo borracho que estábamos, solo le pudimos seguir la pista hasta la casa de la enana Sensei. Hoy fue fácil dar con ustedes dos, pero con él no - ¿Dónde está ese estúpido? – gritó más fuerte

\- ¡No sé dónde está! – gritó Misaka de vuelta. Shaoru la miró asustado. Si Chijaru=Misaka estaba negando el paradero del Albino, era porque algo malo sucedía.

Sensei, para suerte de Misaka, recibió el mensaje en el momento justo que fue enviado. Y entró en pánico. Llamó en forma desesperada a Accelerator, pero él en esos momentos se encontraba dándose un baño de tina, por lo cual no contestaba. También llamó a Touma, pero este dormía plácidamente, ya que después de la fiesta y del frío que hacía, las calientes frazadas de su cama parecían tenerlo totalmente secuestrado.

Seguía llamando al departamento en forma descontrolada. Accelerator, luego de un buen rato escuchar sonar el teléfono, respondió:

\- ¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Por qué diablos llamas así?

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Para qué tienes teléfono si no lo vas a contestar? ¡Rápido Accelerator, Misaka está en problemas!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué mierda pasó?- preguntó sobresaltado

\- ¡No sé!, Shaoru la vino a buscar… salieron… me mandó un mensaje de texto con su ubicación … pidiendo ayuda…. Por favor ve… corre… debe ser grave …. Te he estado llamando hace tanto… - sollozó angustiada

No tenían que repetírselo. Dejó el teléfono tirado. Se vistió con su tenida monocromática, su abrigo y cogió el dispositivo que tenía más a mano. Tomó su celular y corrió buscando el lugar que el mapa le indicaba. Afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de él.

\- ¿Pero cómo se pudo meter en problemas en tan poco rato?- ¡Dios, si ese mocoso le hizo algo! – luego rió - ¡Imposible, ese mocoso casi no tiene habilidades!. - Misaka lo hubiera sacado volando, pero debe ser algo grave para haber tenido que pedir ayuda. La desesperación y ansiedad se marcaron en su rostro.

\- Vamos- dennos todo el dinero que tengan mientras viene el albino- les gritó uno de ellos

Shaoru se apresuró a sacar su billetera y a entregar todo lo que tenía…

\- ¿Y tu preciosa, qué nos vas a dar a cambio? ¿Quieres jugar?...

Esa frase fue un flash back al pasado. Misaka recordó las palabras y los actos de los hombres que la habían atacado hace ya casi un año atrás. Eso hizo que Misaka se enfureciera.

\- Déjanos en paz y no les haremos nada- les dijo Misaka decidida mientras pensaba que hacer. Con Shaoru con ella, estaban en desventaja, ya que si lo atrapaban, ella debería bajar la guardia y velar por el bienestar de su amigo.

\- Jajajajajaa, pero niña ¿Qué dices? ¡Aquí somos todos esper! Nivel 3, 4 y 5 ¿De qué nivel eres tú?

\- Dicen que quizás un nivel 6 – le contestó ella - Todos se miraron- incluso Shaoru miró sorprendido a Misaka

\- Mentira- escupió al suelo uno de ellos - ¡No existen los esper 6! - ¡Yo soy un esper 5! ¡El segundo más fuerte! ¡El temido y respetado Dark Matter! - ¡Y hoy quiero ganarme el título del más fuerte venciendo al estúpido de Accelerator! – le dijo gritándole fuertemente a la niña. – Pero ya que estás decidida a burlarte de nosotros, no me quedará más que darte una gran paliza – le dijo divertido

\- Dios- pensó Misaka - Son muchos. Lo único que pensaba era en hacer tiempo, cosa que Accelerator alcanzara a llegar, o quizás alcanzara a llegar Touma (o quien fuera). Ella sabía que podría vencer a algunos. Quizás a los más débiles, pero no a todos. Menos al líder, que por lo que acababa de enterarse, era el segundo esper más fuerte. En ese momento, solo podía imaginarse a Accelerator durmiendo con el celular apagado y en las clases que ella no aprovechó.

\- Bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero qué les parece una batalla uno contra uno?. ¿Tu amigo rubio contra mi? ¡Mi amigo casi no tienes poderes, así que no sería justo para él!, pero yo aceptaré el reto por los dos…

El esper 5 se rió de ella, pero le pareció graciosa la apuesta. Además, Chiaki (el rubio), era su mano derecha, el segundo más fuerte del grupo.

Misaka sonrió cuando aceptaron su oferta. Su objetivo era ganar tiempo. Sabía que Sensei lograría ubicar a alguien. Además, confiaba plenamente, en que Accelerator llegaría en su ayuda.

\- Bien, damas primero- río Chiaki .

\- No, por favor comience ud. señor "quiero jugar con niñas indefensas"- le gritó ella sin pensarlo.

\- Pues dalo por hecho- le dijo el rubio escupiendo al suelo – Si eres la puta del Albino y la de este muchacho, de todas formas podrás ser mi puta ¿verdad? – rió él lanzándole un fuerte ataque que fue repelido de un inmediato por Misaka sin que este ni siquiera la tocara.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Accelerator y pudo escuchar claramente las últimas palabras dichas. Ellos habían relacionado a Misaka con él. Seguramente los habían visto en la fiesta. Eso estaba claro. Miró a entre quienes estaban dentro de los captores y ahí estaba su eterno rival. El otro esper 5 que rivalizaba siempre con él. El idiota de Teitoku.

Accelerator sonrió divertido. Se apoyó sobre la muralla y se dedicó a observar la escena.

\- Bueno Misaka, patéales el trasero un rato- Aquí te estaré observando hasta que sea necesario actuar. Veamos qué puedes hacer linda…

El tipo rubio lanzó contra Misaka el mismo tipo de ataque, pero esta vez fue más fuerte que la vez anterior, pero tal cual ya había sucedido, fue totalmente bloqueado e interceptado. El rubio quedó en estado de shock- Misaka sonrió satisfecha y todos se miraron aún más sorprendidos….

\- No deberías lanzar dos veces el mismo ataque contra un mismo enemigo… ¿no?- le preguntó Misaka con algo de angustia en su voz, recordando que esta era la frase que Accelerator le había dicho cuando la estaba entrenando

\- ¡Vaya!- ¡Sí aprendió algo en mis entrenamientos!- sonrió satisfecho Accelerator

El rubio enrojecido por la ira, volvió a atacar a Misaka con mucha más fuerza, pero ella logró esfumar el ataque tal cual lo había hecho con su original.

\- Bueno, basta de juegos, ahora me toca a mí ¿No crees? – le dijo ella mirando a Chiaki seriamente, quien al verla, se puso blanco de la impresión. Misaka lanzó un ataque tan brutal que el tipo rubio quedo tendido en el suelo, sangrando casi al borde de la inconsciencia. – Esto es para que aprendas, a que no debes andar asustando a jovencitas ¡Ya que nunca sabrás a quien tienes por delante!

\- Claramente no sabemos a quien tenemos por delante – dijo uno de los de la banda de Chiaki - ¿Quién eres niña? ¿Qué hacías con Accelerator anoche? ¿Por qué estabas en cuidad academia? ¿No creen que se parecen a una de la Sister?

Misaka sudó frío. Accelerator miró la escena horrorizado.

\- ¡Dios, qué fuerte es! ¿Quién eres en verdad? - pensó Shaoru -¿Será posible que sea un esper 6? ¿Será una sister? ¡Ella andaba con Misaka Mikoto! ¡Diablos no entiendo nada! – pensaba el joven

Todos miraron alrededor. Misaka no respondió….

\- Ahhhhh sí, conozco bien esa historia - dijo Dark Matter – Accelerator estuvo a cargo de ese proyecto para hacerse un esper 6. Después se hizo cargo de Last Order, pero ella desapareció…. Espera un momento… será posible que tú … seas… ¿será posible? ….

\- La verdad no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – contestó Misaka como si nada…

\- Yo quiero a Accelerator… y sé que si estás tú aquí, pronto él llegará. Ayer lo vi junto a ti. Está obsesionado contigo ¿verdad? - le dijo él acercándose a ella en forma amenazante junto a todos sus hombres.

\- En esta oportunidad probablemente no nos acompañará- le dijo con amargura- Pero no me subestimen, como ya ven, puedo cuidarme sola.

Esa ultima frase le dolió a Accelerator de alguna forma. Era verdad, ya podía cuidarse sola, pero de todas formas, no se movería de ahí. Misaka era más fuerte, pero no tenía ni el entrenamiento ni la experiencia que ellos tenían, y al primer fallo ellos podrían lastimarla.

El esper 5 tiró un fuerte ataque contra Misaka el cual la atacó por varios frentes, lo que hizo que se asustara. Alcanzó a bloquear el ataque con su campo de fuerza celeste, pero el ataque fue de tal magnitud que ya había comenzado a dudar.

\- ¿Asustada?- le preguntó él -¡Ya no te ves tan segura de ti misma sabes!. Si fueras un esper 6, no tendrías si quiera que dudar. Acabarías con nosotros de inmediato. Yo creo que no eres más que una mentirosa. ¡No eres más que una niña asustada!- le gritó el esper 5. – No importa si Accelerator no está. Cuando sepa que fui yo quien te asesinó, vendrá por la venganza. Y ahí será más entretenida nuestra batalla – jajajajajaja - ¿No crees? – Ahora será fácil derrotarte y luego haremos contigo lo que queramos -¿Entendiste? – le dijo tomándola bruscamente por la barbilla

\- ¡Vaya vaya! ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡14 tipos y un gusano contra una sola niña! ¿Y se hacen llamar cómo? ¿Los 15 valientes? – Jajajajajaja- rió con sarcasmo Accelerator. Misaka respiró con alivio al verlo, él, su amado guardián, nuevamente estaba ahí, al rescate.

\- ¡El albino!- gritó uno

\- Bien, hasta que apareciste. ¿No podías dejar a tu puta sola, verdad?

Al escuchar esa palabra, Accelerator lanzó tal ataque que los dejó a todos en el piso.

\- ¿Qué te dije respecto a no racionar tus poderes?- le gritó enfadado a Misaka. -¿Por qué dudas de ellos? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada?- la miró sonriendo moviendo la cabeza como negando la imposibilidad de los hechos.

Misaka agachó la cabeza avergonzada de si misma.

\- No importa, ya estoy aquí- le dijo en forma suave y tranquilizadora.

Misaka lo miró bien y vio que nuevamente tenía el collar que limitaba su poder de esper…

\- ¿Cuantos minutos?- le preguntó ella mirando el dispositivo

\- 30- le respondió- Tu protege a tu amigo, yo me encargo.

Misaka se acercó a Shaoru y le dijo:

\- Ve, huye. Nosotros nos encargaremos…

\- Ni loco. Hasta asegurarme que estés bien…

\- Mocoso entrometido tirado a héroe - pensó Accelerator. - Vete mocoso, serás solo un estorbo si te tenemos que cuidar ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corres?

Misaka lo alentó a huir y le cubrió las espaldas con el campo de fuerza.

Ahora la pelea sería era más pareja (por así decirlo). Shaoru se quedó observando en un lugar seguro, eso tenía que verlo.

\- Sabía que ese Accelerator era poderoso… - pensó Shaoru – pero nunca pensé que sería el más fuerte de toda Ciudad Academia. Todos hablan tan mal de él… odio saber tan poco… - Por eso él es su guardián… ella es muy poderosa..

\- ¡Por fin nos vemos Accelerator! ¡Hace tiempo te estaba buscando! – le dijo Dark

\- ¿Por fin? ¿Cómo que por fin? ¡Yo no tenía intenciones de verte! ¡El tiempo te ha empeorado, luces más feo que de costumbre! - le respondió Accelerator

\- ¡Vengo por mi venganza estúpido Accel. Quiero mi título del esper más fuerte!

\- ¿En serio sigues con eso? – le preguntó Accelerator cansado

\- ¡Me carga que no me tomes en serio! – le gritó

\- Mira, dile a todos que me venciste y asunto arreglado ¿Ok?- Ahora déjanos tranquilos y deja de hacer tanto alboroto ¿Quieres?

\- No puedo creer esto – le dijo Teitoku – En verdad algo pasa aquí. Y hasta que no lo resuelva no me moveré. ¿Es por esta mujerzuela, verdad? – le dijo acercándose violentamente a Misaka nuevamente. Pero Accelerator se interpuso en su camino. – ¡Sí, definitivamente es por ella! – sonrió triunfante

\- Te voy a dar la última oportunidad de olvidarte de todo esto – le dijo dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados. Accelerator sabía, que de enfrentarse, la batalla sería a muerte. No podrían quedar sobrevivientes. Dark Matter ya sabía demasiado. El secreto de Misaka había sido expuesto de una u otra forma.

\- Tsssss – No te creas tanto. No te estoy buscando hace tanto tiempo por las puras. Además no pelearé solo contra ti. No soy tan estúpido. Sé que no te podría ganar si peleara solo en contra tuya.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que con estos zánganos me podrás vencer? – le preguntó incrédulo

\- Accel, eso, búrlate de mí. Nunca he podido olvidarme de tus burlas. Pero sabes, en todo este tiempo he aprendido bastante y ya se cómo vencerte…

\- Será interesante ver cómo lo intentas una vez más – le dijo colocándose en forma protectora delante de Misaka, ordenándole que fuera a colocarse en un lugar seguro para ella.

\- Sí – le respondió ella. Misaka iba calculando los minutos. Accelerator llevaba ya 10 minutos como esper. Él tenía que ganar rápidamente esa batalla.

La batalla se dio inicio. Los ataques eran terribles. Ahora era cuando más ella comprendía el porqué él la había presionado tanto y había obligado a pelear. Sus palabras habían sido claras:

"Algún día podríamos necesitar de ti y necesito saber qué puedes llegar a hacer"

Y ese era el momento en que él, su amado la necesitaba y ni ella sabía que era lo que podía hacer. Trató de recordar todas las palabras de Accelerator en los entrenamientos: "No raciones los poderes, déjalos fluir, expande la onda, expande el rayo"

El esper 5 lanzó todo su ataque contra Accelerator, que si bien, era considerablemente más fuerte, también era un esper 5. (Y el que le seguía en cuanto a fuerza).

Accelerator no lo quería reconocer, pero se estaba comenzando a ver en problemas. Llevaba luchando aproximadamente, 15 minutos como esper con un dispositivo prácticamente descargado. No había tomado la precaución de revisar la batería del mismo al salir de su casa producto del apuro. Y ya de por sí, sus capacidades de cálculos estaban disminuidas a la mitad y efectivamente su rival, si había aumentado su habilidades.

Por lo que quisiera reconocerlo o no, la batalla estaba medianamente equilibrada. Misaka veía indecisa la batalla. No sabía que hacer. En ese minuto se odiaba por haber sido tan débil y no haber entrenado en todo ese tiempo.

\- Ahora- le gritó el esper 5 a Chiaki quien logró abordar a Accelerator por el lado contrario y haciendo uso de su fuerza física, le quitó el dispositivo a Accelerator, con lo que quedó totalmente indefenso, como esper al menos…

Accelerator lo miró sorprendido y asustado por la astucia que habían tenido. No le quedaba otra que transformase rápidamente en un ángel negro, de lo contrario, perdería la batalla, pero por algún motivo no se podía mover…

Rápidamente Dark Matter corrió hacia él, y le pegó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo lanzó un par de metros hacia el costado.

\- Jajajajajajaja- ¡Acá tienen al gran Accelerator! - ¿No era que te habían curado? ¿Por qué rayos estás usando este collar para perros nuevamente? – le escupió en la cara

Accelerator sonrió.

\- Gracias a ella y a la tremenda paliza que me dio – le dijo indicando a Misaka.

Misaka sorprendida recordó aquella vez que hizo volar a Accelerator cuando no pudo controlar sus poderes, quizás ese golpe lo había afectado. ¿Sería posible?

– Tengo que activarlo de vez en cuando… es como una batería. Tengo más en mi casa- le dijo él para calmarla tratando de recuperarse del golpe

\- Bueno, terminemos con esto - dijo el esper 5 sacando una pistola colocándosela en la sien a Accelerator – ¡Adiós estúpido!

Y ante estas palabras, y por el miedo a perderlo, Misaka reaccionó lanzando un ataque de tan feroces dimensiones, de todos salieron volando en todas direcciones. Hasta a Accelerator le tocó su dosis.

\- Mocosa, aún no lo controla- pensó - ¡Vamos contrólalo Misaka! ¡Piensa qué quieres lograr y lo harás, el límite lo colocas tú! - le gritó a la distancia Accelerator.

Ahora fue ella quien caminó hacia su guardián y se puso frente a él en modo protector. Nuevamente, hizo estallar todo su poder, con una furia y agresividad nunca antes vista en ella. Fue tan grande la explosión que provocó, y tal la magnitud de su poder, que sus ojos cambiaron de color, pasaron de ese color café claro a un azul brillante.

Accelerator la miró entre maravillado y asustado. Nunca había visto un poder como ese. Superaba con creces los suyos. Superaba con creces, a todo lo que él antes había visto y presenciado. Después de todo, Misaka quizás si estaba más cerca de ser un esper 7 que un 6- pensó. Shaoru no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Sólo el esper 5 y Chiaki quedaron medios conscientes para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero ya no tenían fuerza alguna para atacar. Misaka estaba lista para atacarlos nuevamente. No estaba pensando ni razonando nada. Lo más probable, era que ellos no sobrevivirían a ese ataque, pero en ese minuto no le importaba. Sus ojos azules brillaban con gran intensidad. Estaba por lanzar el ataque cuando Accelerator logró moverse, logrando alcanzar su mano izquierda. Misaka reaccionó ante ese contacto y lo miró:

\- No, no te conviertas en una asesina. No lo hagas. No por mí, ni por lo que pasó antes, ni por lo que podría pasar. No manches tus manos con sangre. No te conviertas en el monstruo que soy yo - le dijo un debilitado Accelerator.

\- Tú no eres un monstruo- le dijo ella conmocionada de verlo así. - ¡Es verdad, necesitas ir al hospital, para que te coloquen otro dispositivo sino tus poderes… tú, podrías morir! - exclamó Misaka volviendo en sí. Sus ojos volvían a tomar ese hermoso color café claro.

\- Misaka, no te preocupes- Tenemos que ir al departamento – Ahí tengo más – Salí tan apurado que no me preocupé de la batería – Fue una estupidez de mi parte, lo lamento – le dijo él tosiendo (le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo)

\- Es increíble, pero puedo sentir tu herida – le dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó él mirándola como si de pronto la chica hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza, si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

\- ¿Me dejarías intentar algo? – le preguntó ella – Se me acaba de ocurrir algo y quiero tratar …

Accelerator la miró de reojo incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué querrá hacer esta mocosa?- se preguntó

\- ¡No me mires así! tú mismo me dijiste: "Solo tienes que desearlo y pasará", solo creo que soy capaz de ayudarte y quiero intentarlo, no creo que eso te mate…

\- Misaka, si te quieres vengar de mí por algo, es mejor una confrontación uno a uno ¿no crees?

\- ¿No confías en mí, verdad?- le preguntó Misaka acongojada.

Accelerator puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

\- Sí, bueno, más o menos. Haz lo que quieres hacer, pero si me matas, mi muerte pesará en tu conciencia.

\- Cierra los ojos- le ordenó Misaka. Él obedeció

Suavemente Misaka colocó sus manos en las sienes de Accelerator y comenzó a buscar la zona de su cerebro que se encontraba dañada. No sabía cómo, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer y que lo lograría.

Accelerator miró a Misaka y sus ojos volvían a estar completamente azules.

\- Cierra los ojos- le ordenó ella - Me distraes. Accelerator la obedeció inquieto. - ¿Aquí está el daño verdad?- le preguntó ella apretando la zona que ella había detectado. ¿Esta zona fue la que murió producto de la bala y la que alteró tus habilidades?

\- Sí- le respondió un sorprendido Accelerator

\- Bien, ahora cierra bien los ojos y confía en mí por favor, no me distraigas, ya que pienso reactivarlos. No me detengas ni te asustes ¿Ok?

\- Misakaaaaaa, ya me asustaste - ¿No será mejor ir al doctor?

\- No, déjame intentarlo- Por favor, esta será mi forma de ayudarte – le dijo ella

Accelerator suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba aterrado… y entregado también.

Misaka sonrió a ver la cara de asustado que tenía Accelerator. Luego se concentró nuevamente en lo que tenía que hacer. Colocó nuevamente las manos en la zona afectada y comenzó a irradiar fuertemente su poder al cerebro de Accelerator.

Accelerator abrió sus ojos y vio a una Misaka de ojos azules fulminantes, concentrando todo su poder y energía en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Bien- exclamó de pronto- Esto es similar a lo que hicieron conmigo. Ahora, te aplicaré corriente. Para la sinapsis. Hay que hacer que las neuronas de la zona afectada, se reactiven y comiencen hacer sinapsis nuevamente, tú entiendes eso mejor que nadie. Va a ser molesto, pero debería funcionar. Si funcionó conmigo… no veo porqué no funcione contigo.

Accelerator asintió. La vio tan segura de si misma, que en ningún momento dudó. Nuevamente cerró los ojos, suspiró y esperó la descarga. Fueron unos segundos de brutal descarga. Casi cayó inconsciente. Pero para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una Misaka casi recostada en el suelo, con una respiración agitada y sus ojos pasando del color azul intenso a ese café cálido y hermoso que solían tener. Al parecer, no había alcanzado a desmayarse.

\- ¡Es increíble, pero funcionó!- dijo totalmente impresionado - ¡Recuperé todos mis poderes!- ¡Con ese aparato no podía realizar ni la mitad de mis cálculos, pero ahora estoy al máximo, incluso más que antes! - ¿Misaka, como lo hiciste?

\- ….. – Misaka no le pudo contestar. Estaba muy agitada aún. No podía controlar la respiración. – No sé, solo sé que podía, disculpa, ahora estoy muy cansada, no puedo hablar ni pararme – le dijo ella

\- Claro, puesto que usaste casi toda tu energía hoy. En defenderme y en curarme. Eso desgasta mucho, más el estrés emocional, todo afecta.

Misaka intentó ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento cayó al suelo de golpe, sus piernas no la resistieron. Hubiera sido una dura caída, si Accelerator no la toma por su cintura rápidamente.

Misaka había quedado agotada. Nuevamente se sentaron en el suelo un rato a descansar y a observar el desastre que habían dejado a su alrededor. Misaka y Accelerator se miraron frente a frente con cara de enamorados.

Ya había sido demasiado para Shaoru. Ya entendía claramente porqué ella jamás lo podría ver de otra forma. Ella era una superpoderosa esper, que vivía bajo el anonimato y bajo el cuidado del más poderoso esper de cuidad academia. Y ahí estaba él. Un chiquillo, que prácticamente no tenía poderes. Un chiquillo normal, con nada especial que ofrecer. Sabía que jamás estaría a su nivel. Quizás ni siquiera Accelerator lo estaría. Y pensando así, totalmente derrotado, abandonó el lugar sin que nadie notara su ausencia.

\- Vamos a casa - le dijo él ayudando a ponerse de pie a Misaka

\- Sí – le contestó ella mirando a los tipos que aún se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes.

\- Misaka, hagas lo que hagas, no te des vuelta a mirar hacia atrás nuevamente ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó ella asustada - ¿No me vas a decir que tú los vas a …?

\- ¡Cállate! – Sabes que no hay otra solución… hay muchas personas en riesgo, Además que ya saben de ti. Yo soy el ángel de la muerte… te pedí que tú no te ensuciaras las manos, pero eso no va para mí, ya que yo ya tengo mis manos sucias – dijo mirándose sus manos - mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre Misaka. Unas muertes más, no me librarán de mi destino, que es el infierno- dijo con su mirada desorbitada- y sin siquiera darse la vuelta, hizo que los 15 individuos, se convirtieran solamente en recuerdos, no quedando ningún rastro de ellos, ni siquiera de Dark Matter…


	11. Intimidad

**Perdón por la demora en actualizar… la salud no me acompaña… quiero vacaciones! Ojalá les guste este capítulo y comenten…**

Apenas llegaron al departamento, Misaka cayó profundamente dormida. Solo alcanzó a decirle un sutil: -"Gracias" antes de entregarse a los brazos de Mofeo.

Accelerator, como pudo la acomodó en su cama. Ya que la niña había caído prácticamente inconsciente producto del cansancio. Le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una manta para cubrirla lo justo y necesario.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a mirar como se encontraba. Pero la joven se encontraba sudando. Misaka no se había quitado el abrigo ni nada. Afuera hacía mucho frío, pero el departamento estaba abrigado. Accelerator estaba en manga de polera.

\- Misaka despierta – Tienes que desabrigarte un poco – le dijo sonrojado e incómodo con la situación

Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Es más, la joven ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Misaka, pareces una momia durmiendo. Necesito que te quites el abrigo. Tu pelo llega a estar mojado de lo sudada que estás. – Pero nada, Misaka no reaccionaba.

Accelerator sabía que no la podía dejar así. Buscó dentro de sus cajones una polera que le quedaba larga y lentamente comenzó a desvestirla para colocársela como camisón. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y aturdido con la situación. Esperaba no ganarse un buen golpe por hacer eso y tener que comenzar a utilizar el dispositivo nuevamente.

Tenía miedo por la reacción de Misaka. Estaba intentando no mirar mucho. Pero cuando tuvo a Misaka en tan solo ropa interior, no pudo evitar admirar la hermosa figura que tenía en frente y lo bien formada que estaba para sus "16 años".

Sin querer, Accelerator echó a volar su imaginación y se dio cuenta por primera vez, de lo mucho que le gustaría que algo más pasara entre ellos dos. De todas formas ya eran una pareja, pero si algo no quería, era asustarla.

Antes que más pensamientos de esa envergadura siguieran atormentándolo, salió presuroso de la habitación y dejó dormir a Misaka el tiempo que necesitara.

Misaka durmió por varias horas, ante lo cual Accelerator se puso a cocinar lo que sería la única comida del día. Comenzó a preparar el plato preferido de la joven, a fin de que despertara contenta y olvidara lo sucedido.

Misaka despertó confundida. Al bajar de la cama se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Esa ropa no era de ella. Claramente era una polera de él. Pero no recordaba habérsela puesto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a tal punto, que no se atrevía salir. Tenía que habérsela colocado él. Fue tanta la vergüenza que sintió, que se escondió entre las sábanas de la cama, sin querer salir por un buen rato. Ya que eso significaba que él la había visto en ropa interior, lo que la llenaba de miedo y vergüenza.

Al cabo de un rato, salió con su polera-camisón a encontrarse con su guardián, luego de tomar aire y calmarse. Accelerator la miró y se sonrojó tímidamente. (Misaka lo notó).

\- ¿Tú me pusiste esta polera, verdad?- le preguntó absolutamente roja.

\- Sí- le respondió él - Pero tranquila, no miré mucho- le dijo disculpándose rápidamente - Estabas demasiado abrigada y sudando. Traté de despertarte, pero no hubo caso. - Estaba más concentrado en lo que hacía que en mirarte, lo prometo – le dijo algo solemne – bueno, después de todo, no era del todo mentira – pensó para sí- nunca había cambiado de ropa a nadie y no quería despertarla a la fuerza y que Misaka le lanzara un ataque por pervertido.

Ambos se encontraban cohibidos y sonrojados. Misaka pensó que no era bueno continuar con el tema.

\- ¡Qué bien huele lo que estás cocinado!- dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

\- Hice tu plato preferido- le contestó él con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Está todo listo- dijo cortando el gas y destapando una olla para que el vapor saliera – Ve a lavarte las manos para que comamos de inmediato, tengo mucha hambre – le dijo el joven albino.

Misaka miró fijamente a su guardián y él la miró atento. Sabía que algo pasaba. Los ojos de Misaka se humedecieron rápidamente y pronto comenzaron a correr unas descontroladas lágrimas de esos bellos ojos. Misaka sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos de Accelerator…

\- Perdóname- sollozó Misaka – perdóname por no entender lo que antes que me decías … ahora lo entiendo, pero antes no..

Accelerator no entendía bien qué le pasaba. Estaba al borde de un colapso por verla así.

\- Misaka, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- Casi te matan por mi culpa… tú me lo advertiste, casi te pierdo, te pudieron haber matado por mi culpa… me pudieron haber herido a mí, a Shaoru… tú intentaste enseñarme y yo no quise aprender…. por favor, perdóname - sollozaba en su pecho en una forma muy desgarradora.

\- No supe enseñarte bien… me dejé llevar. Te herí – No fue la forma correcta…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había lastimado? ¿Qué te habían colocado el dispositivo nuevamente por mi culpa?

\- No lo necesitaba siempre. Fue culpa mía tomar uno descargado Misaka. Solo tenía que usarlo cuando en caso de peleas duras… además que no se había dado la oportunidad de hablar…

\- Sentí tanto miedo hoy – le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte aún

\- Me alegro – rió el joven – ella lo miró molesta – Ese es el mismo miedo que siento cada vez que no estás en esta casa Misaka – le dijo él serio mirándola a los ojos. Cada vez que te enojas conmigo y decides irte por tu cuenta y crees que ya no me necesitas, he vivido aterrado pensando en que algo malo te va a suceder. Si el miedo que sentiste hoy se asemeja en algo a lo que yo he sentido todas esas veces, me doy por pagado – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Es horrible – dijo ella

\- Sí, lo es – le dijo él besándola en la frete- Ya vamos a comer, cada vez se hace más tarde y tengo mucha hambre- No sigas llorando- No es necesario- le dijo él secándole las lágrimas con sus manos.

\- Lo peor es que casi fallo. Si te hubiesen asesinado frente mío, no sé qué hubiera hecho…

\- Pero no fallaste, es más, estuviste increíble – le dijo él admirado – No olvides que me devolviste mis poderes

\- Pero estuve a punto de fallar- le dijo ella volviendo a llorar

\- ¡Ya basta!- le gritó él molesto. - ¡Yo también casi fallé! - ¡Tomé un dispositivo descargado! ¡Basta Misaka! ¿Quieres? ¡No me gusta verte así! ¡Ya tranquilízate y comamos! ¡No estuve cocinando dos horas para que todo se desperdicie! - le gritó enojado, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia

\- No te enojes conmigo, por favor- lo que la hizo sollozar más fuerte aún. Accelerator se rascó la cabeza frustrado pero la abrazó más fuerte.

\- Ya mi mocosa, perdóname , no te quise gritar – le dijo suavemente – Ven, mírame – le pidió solo para comenzar a besarla con dulzura.

Con sus manos iba secando las lágrimas que rebeldes aún se escapaban de sus ojos. Con pasión iba poco a poco intensificando los besos. Sus lenguas se unieron en un juego maravilloso donde ya no había tregua. Los besos de Misaka sabían salados y a la vez dulces. Accelerator estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos. Con un brazo la abraza fuertemente contra sí, y su mano derecha, la tenía enredada entre los sedosos cabellos de la niña.

El joven recordaba la bella escena de hace una horas atrás y cómo había fantaseado en poder avanzar más allá con ella.

Verla en ropa interior, su linda figura, lo esbelta que era. Verla ahora con su polera, sus largas piernas. No puedo contenerse más y comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos… quería tocarla, sentir su piel… sus brazos, su cabello, su rostro. Misaka creía estar soñando. Estaba en éxtasis.

Accelerator tenía que detenerse o de lo contrario, la comida se perdería. Terminarían en su dormitorio y no quería apresurar nada.

\- Te quiero mi pequeña mocosa- le dijo de repente a Misaka separándose de ella un tanto brusco.

\- También te quiero- mi fastidioso guardián

\- Ven, vamos a comer. Ve a lavarte las manos- le dijo señalando el baño - la comida se enfría. Misaka quería seguir siendo besada, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, era hora de comer…

Comieron en silencio pero felices. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa. De pronto Misaka se acordó de algo y saltó de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sobresaltado Accelerator.

\- ¡Sensei debe estar asustada de muerte! … y… Shaor… Shaoru… también…

\- La Sensei enana ya sabe que estamos bien y aquí… y el pequeño entrometido también… los llamé a ambos mientras dormías - le dijo enojado de nuevo

\- ¿Y ahora por qué te enojaste? - le preguntó Misaka notando el cambio de humor de él.

\- Vi los mensajes que te estuviste mandando con ese mocoso y todas las llamadas. Te aviso que no permitiré que lo sigas viendo bajo ningún punto- ¿Escuchaste? - su voz sonaba amenazadora-

\- No me puedes culpar de querer salir con chicos de mi edad y gente normal- le dijo ella

\- ¿De tu edad? - ¡Ja! ¿Normal? ¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy anormal? le preguntó el soltando una carcajada

\- ¡Pues sí!- desde todos los puntos de vista eres totalmente anormal-

\- ¿Y tú te crees normal? – le preguntó Accelerator soltando otra carcajada. Se veía tan bien riendo de esa forma, que Misaka estaba feliz de poder hacerlo reír así.

\- Más que tú – le dijo ella

\- No sea fresca srta clon supervolucionado esper 6 – le dijo él burlándose

\- Ohhhhh- le respondió Misaka colocando cara de enfado, provocando que saltara sobre él aplastándolo…

El volvió a besarla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a bañarte?- le dio él - ¿Que tal un baño de tina?

\- ¿Juntos?- le preguntó ella- Ambos se sonrojaron

\- La verdad, pensé en prepararte el baño para ti sola. Pero ya que estás así de lanzada, y si quieres urgente mi compañía, no me haré de rogar- sonrió maliciosamente

Misaka se sonrojó a más no poder

\- ¡Ohhhh! ¿Qué estaba pensando? – pensó sonrojada - ¡No! – susurró

\- Ridícula, ¡Claro que juntos! -rió él al ver la cara de vergüenza que tenía - Misaka no tienes que sentir vergüenza de mí – le dijo él yendo a preparar el baño.

Cuando el baño estuvo listo, Accelerator le dio el tiempo necesario a Misaka para que se sintiera cómoda y lo dejara entrar.

Cuando, por fin le permitió la entrada, Misaka se encontraba dentro de la bañera, tapada con toda la espuma posible y su cabello se encontraba tomado en un bello tomate con un palillo chino.

Accelerator, entro con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y no se la sacó hasta que estuvo dentro del agua.

\- ¿Qué era eso de no sentir vergüenza del otro?- le reprendió Misaka. Accelerator se sonrojó.

\- Bueno, cuando te vi tapada hasta el cuello con espuma, pensé que era lo correcto.

Ese comentario, hizo que Misaka se sonrojara y molestara un poco. Pero después de todo, era verdad.

\- Ya ven para acá- le dijo él tiernamente y suavemente comenzó a besar a Misaka. Al principio ella se encontraba algo tensa, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, ella se iba relajando en manos de su amado.

\- Tranquila Misaka, no haré nada que no quieras. Todo será cuando tú estés lista. Yo solo quiero estar contigo en todo momento, tocarte, besarte, sentirte. - Ven, vamos, gira, que quiero limpiar tu espalda- le dijo mientras introducía sensualmente su lengua en su boca.

Ella, en un acto de valentía total, se paró completamente y giró mostrándose completamente desnuda frente a él, luego se colocó, de espalda a él, tal como su guardián se lo estaba pidiendo…

Accelerator, totalmente sorprendido, comenzó a pasarle la esponja con un delicioso jabón en su espalda. Luego por sus brazos, cuello.. comenzó a besarle detrás de la oreja, el cuello, todo…

Mientras besaba su cuello, comenzó a pasar la esponja por sus pechos. Accelerator esta fuera de sí. No se imaginó nunca lo que sería la intimidad con la mujer amada. Eso no lo había ni pensado un año atrás.

Misaka estaba sumergida en un mar de sensaciones. Su respiración estaba agitada. Le encantaba sentir la respiración agitada de su guardián y sentir su excitación por ella. Accelerator la recorría por completo. Dejó una mano en sus senos y con la otra, pasaba la esponja por su estómago. Misaka se sobresaltó cuando su guardián llegó a su entrepierna. Accelerator pensó que quizás no era buen idea continuar ahí y se detuvo. Comenzando a buscar otros lugares, pero Misaka en otro acto temerario, quitó la esponja de la mano de su amado, le hecho un poco de jabón y puso nuevamente la mano de él donde había dejado el trabajo inconcluso. Al poner su mano ahí ambos comenzaron a jadear en forma casi instantánea. La excitación fue inmediata. Misaka nunca se había masturbado así misma, pero que se lo hiciera él, era fantástico. Se llegaba a contorsionar del placer. Accelerator con una mano la tocaba en sus genitales y con la otra la apretaba fuertemente sus senos. Más todos los besos que le proporcionaba en su cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. No quería que eso acabase. Era demasiado erótico. Sensual. Más que podía sentir lo excitado que estaba él. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, podía sentirlo.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó él

\- Sí- respondió ella en un susurro

\- Cuando lo sientas venir, déjalo salir, no lo reprimas- le dijo él refiriéndose al orgasmo -Si quieres gritar hazlo, nada me hará sentir más placer que eso…

El la siguió rozando y acariciando, y cuando la respiración de Misaka se fue acrecentando, aumentó las caricias y un poco la intensidad. Misaka sentía un calor increíble y como una energía se quería liberar por entre medio de sus piernas. Comenzó a jadear más fuerte hasta que explotó y soltó un gritó de placer que la dejó extenuada por unos momentos.

Accelerator siguió besándola deliciosamente, hasta que Misaka ya más repuesta, se dio vuelta nuevamente, y posó sus pechos en el cuerpo de él. Comenzó a besarle suavemente los labios y suavemente tomó la esponja; ahora era su turno…

Lo que no sabía Accelerator era cuando iba a durar, ya estaba demasiado excitado, desde hace muchas horas. Desde que le había puesto la polera a decir verdad. Y después de lo recién vivido, estaba que se corría. Misaka se guiaría por sus gestos y jadeos. Misaka buscó su pene bajo el agua y lo tocó. Accelerator abrió los ojos bruscamente y luego los cerró al notar el suave masaje que esas hermosas manos le estaban propiciando. Accelerator se acercó cómo pudo para besarla nuevamente, mientras ese masaje continuaba cada vez más rápido y más firme, más violento mientras la besaba. Misaka introdujo su lengua con fiereza a la boca de Accelerator y ese fue el clímax para él:

\- Ahhhhhh Misakaaaaaaa- dijo jadeando y contorsionándose

\- ¡Qué increíble ha sido esto! ¡Mejor de lo que pensé algún día!- dijo Misaka

\- ¡Si y esto es solo el comienzo! - le dijo él a ella secando sus hombros.

Aún cuando no era tan tarde, había sido un día extenuante. Ambos estaban cansados y querían ir a dormir. Se besaron un rato más y luego cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Horas después, ya muy entrada la noche, Accelerator despertó. Se levantó con cuidado y desde el marco de la puerta, se puso a observar a quien había sido su protegida y pequeña niña hasta hace un tiempo atrás.

Su pequeña a quien había llegado a querer y a cuidar como a una hermana. La cual se había convertido para todos los efectos en su amante. Ese era solo el principio, de lo que podría ser una vida muy feliz juntos, pero en su fuero más interno, Accelerator, sentía terror. Estaba realmente aterrorizado por lo que sentía.

Fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Necesitaba pensar. Como no quería moleta a Misaka, fue a refugiarse al dormitorio de la niña. Donde abrió las cortinas y se quedó mirando el espectáculo que la naturaleza le regalaba.

\- Vaya- Nieve, con razón hacía tanto frío – comentó apoyándose en el marco de la ventana mirando sin ver cómo caí la nieve en forma de tormenta.

Accelerator, recordaba y miraba hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de lo vacía y triste que había sido su vida. Siempre solo. Tratando de ser el más fuerte, odiando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Esperaba y deseaba ser capaz de poder mantener esto que hoy estaba empezando y formando con Misaka pero no se sentía capaz.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a recordar a sus padres. Recordó el momento exacto cuando accidentalmente los atacó. Recordó las cara de terror con que ellos lo habían mirado. Él había corrido hacía ellos para disculparse, que no lo había hecho de adrede, que había sido un accidente, pero su padre le gritó que se alejara de ellos, que no se acercara, puesto había herido a su madre gravemente. Recordaba cómo sangraba. La desesperación de su padre. El dolor de su madre.

Luego recordó el día que quedó bajo la tutela de los investigadores de ciudad academia. Después cuando le informaron del accidente. Todo lo que había querido, lo había dañado, destruido ¿Sería capaz de poder mantener esto con Misaka y no destruirlo también? ¿Qué pasaría si a ella le pasaba algo? ¿O si ella lo dejaba? Estaba aterrado. No sabía como lidiar con todas esas emociones que tenía atoradas en su pecho. Sentía tal angustia en esos momentos, que no se dio ni cuenta, cuando se percató que estaba llorando.

Misaka al no sentirlo a su lado, se levantó a buscarlo. Su asombro fue grande cuando lo encontró en ese estado. Accelerator se tapaba la boca con una mano a fin de no emitir sonido alguno que fuera capaz de despertar a la pequeña.

Ante esto, la joven lo abrazó por la espalda y sin preguntarle nada, se quedó ahí, mientras él se dejaba abrazar por ella.

\- Tranquilo- le dijo Misaka – tranquilo...

\- Misaka- le dijo él de pronto tomándola por asalto (al verla nuevamente en su lindo pijama) colocándose sobre ella. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara.

El comenzó a besarla con fuerza, con pasión. Este estaba lejos de ser el hombre romántico y sensual con el cual había estado hace unas horas atrás. Este era el hombre rudo y temerario de siempre.

De un tirón, rompió la parte de arriba del pijama que llevaba Misaka, y rápidamente sacó la parte de abajo así como su ropa interior. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su pieza, donde la puso bruscamente en su cama y nuevamente se colocó encima de ella.

Comenzó a besarla con lujuria. Estaba fuera de sí. Sus manos la recorrían con desesperación. Le acariciaba, besaba y mordía sus senos Misaka estaba impresionada por el cambio de actitud que había tenido, pero si lo pensaba bien, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios de humor que tenía Accelerator siempre.

Misaka estaba excitada pero a la vez asustada. Sabía que lo que venía le iba a doler y Accelerator no estaba en actitud de tomárselo con calma. Al contrario. Sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados, fuera de sí.

No sabía que era lo que le había pasado minutos antes, pero no era tan difícil adivinar. En su cara se veía desesperación, necesidad, amor, todo a la vez.

Luego, él sin decir nada, y separó rápidamente las piernas de Misaka y penetró en ella sin vacilar. Misaka soltó un gritó de dolor que la dejó aturdida. Comenzó a llorar aferrada a su hombro y abrazada a él. Accelerator comenzó a besarla fogosamente en los labios.

\- Lo peor ya pasó – le dijo moviéndose lentamente.

El ahogó sus sollozos con besos, pero no iba a detenerse. Estaba fuera de sí. Levantó ambos brazos de su novia y tomó de sus manos y las apretó fuerte con las suyas mientas la seguía penetrando con mayor cuidado.

Misaka no dejaba de verlo a sus ojos, veía sus gestos, su placer, su necesidad, su angustia. Su dolor no era nada al lado de verlo a él así. Estaba sumamente sudado, su pelo goteaba. Gemía y se retorcía de placer. De repente caían otras lágrimas.

\- ¡Dios, qué intenso es este hombre! – pensó Misaka

Luego la penetró algunas veces más y acabó. Si bien para Misaka la experiencia había sido dolorosa, sentía que había conocido una nueva faceta de su guardián.

Accelerator se recostó a su lado, dándole la espalda avergonzado por haberse comportado así. Sabía que lo había arruinado todo.

\- Perdóname, no debería haber hecho esto así. No quería que tu primera resultara un desastre - Al final, siempre arruino todo…

\- ¿Así cómo?- le pregunta extrañada

\- No te burles de mí- dijo levantándose un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, secándose unas gotas de sudor

Misaka estaba atesorando todo esto en su corazón. Ella siempre había conocido al Accelerator rudo, altanero y déspota. Estaba relativamente acostumbrada a estos cambios en él.

Lo bueno era que para el joven albino, el enamorarse, le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y por eso era una tormenta de emociones internas y eso era gracias a ella y por eso ella estaba inmensamente feliz….

\- No has arruinado nada- le dijo ella - Sólo quiero saber porqué estás así, por qué estabas llorando cuando entré a la habitación…

\- No, no quiero hablar ahora, basta por hoy- le dijo molesto

Misaka se sorprendió.

\- Pero Accelerator, quiero saber qué te sucede ¿Porque estás así?

\- ¡Ahora no ya te dije! ¿Quieres?- le gritó molesto.

A Misaka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Podía entender muchas cosas. Y le podía perdonar que no se hubiera comportado ni romántico ni nada en su primera vez juntos, pero que la viniera a gritonear más encima, eso no. Ella estaba sumamente adolorida en esos minutos. Tenía que ir al baño urgentemente. Ella esperaba que él siquiera le preguntara cómo se sentía o la abrazara. No que le gritara.

Con una gran tristeza, se paró como pudo y fue encerró en el baño por un rato. Luego, se fue a acostar a su antigua habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Accelerator se sentó furioso en la cama y tiró de las sábanas y frazadas hacia un lado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo ver la sangre de Misaka que había quedado en ellas, cuando se había llevado su virginidad.

\- En verdad soy un maldito e inconsecuente. Tengo miedo a no poder mantener esto, y soy yo el que lo destruye – pensó - Soy yo el que está hecho un desastre y ella toda firme soportando mis estupideces. Se paró, cambió rápidamente las sábanas y las echó en la lavadora.

Luego fue a buscar a Misaka. Siendo el segundo esper más fuerte, una cerradura no sería problemas, pero cómo no quería echar la puerta abajo, utilizó sus poderes suavemente para abrir la puerta.

Misaka se había puesto uno de los vestidos que él le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás y se percató que se había quedado dormida. Había estado llorando, pero ya estaba durmiendo producto de agotador día que había tenido en gran parte por su culpa. Si alguien había tenido un día agotador, esa sin duda, había sido ella.

La tomó con cuidado en brazos y la llevó a su pieza. La recostó cómodamente a su lado, luego la tapó y se acurrucó muy cerca de ella, abrazándola con cariño.

\- Me encanta tu olor- le susurró ella a él

\- Y a mí el tuyo- le respondió él. - Perdóname por todo. – Por cómo te hablé, por cómo te traté… por todo lo que no hice bien….- Yo no suelo hablar de mis sentimientos y …estoy …. - no continuó hablando

\- Te amo- le dijo ella

\- Lo sé, no me lo merezco, pero lo sé, yo también te amo – le dijo él besándola

\- Lo sé, pero que conste que yo sí me lo merezco- le respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos y esbozando una gran sonrisa

\- Si, te lo mereces – le dijo él besándola en la frente

\- Me encantó esto- le dijo ella - En verdad…

\- No te entiendo – le dijo él

\- Yo tampoco – Pero piensa que yo también estoy sola, yo también te tengo solo a ti … y ver que también me necesitas de esa manera, me hace sumamente feliz Accel – le dijo ella sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

A Accelerator se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente. Él no había visto así las cosas.

\- Ya duérmete mocosa – le dijo acostándose a su lado abrazándola con cariño

\- Si, buenas noches- le dijo ella.


	12. El Pasado nos Alcanza

**Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización. Perdón por la demora. Estoy de vacaciones y casi sin señal de Internet. :,( Prometo no demorar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**

Misaka aprovechó el día siguiente casi entero para dormir. Accelerator la dejaba porque sabía que debía estar rendida. Estaba cansada y adolorida.

Accelerator aprovecho ese día para ir de compras y ver televisión sentado en el sofá. De vez en cuando iba, la miraba y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo. Esa noche fue él quien se quedó dormido en sus brazos mientas ella le hacía cariño y lo abrazaba. Habían conversado un rato respecto de sus padres y Misaka solo pensaba en lo difícil que debió haber sido la vida de él y en lo que había sufrido. Encontraba muy triste su historia.

Al día siguiente, fueron a visitar a Sensei. Accelerator estuvo de acuerdo en que Misaka fuera, mientras él la pudiera acompañar ya que la joven tenía la fantástica suerte de meterse en problemas sin siquiera buscarlos.

Sensei se arrojó a los brazos de Misaka al verla, y se encerraron juntas a conversar. Accelerator se quedó mirando la televisión y de solo pensar lo que estarían hablando, se sonrojaba. No sabía ni como mirar a la enana fumadora a la cara cuando salieran de aquella habitación.

Cuando las niñas salieron, lo hicieron con total normalidad. Sensei se sentó al lado de Accelerator y le preguntó que veía en la televisión y se quedó sentada junto a él mientras Misaka se fue a la cocina a servir un poco de té.

Luego se sentaron a cenar y si no fuera por el brindis que hizo Sensei por la felicidad de la nueva pareja, nada hubiera hecho parecer que ellas hubieran hablado del tema

\- Vaya, las mujeres si que saben disimular cuando quieren- pensó para si incrédulo Accelerator.

Pasaron unos meses y durante varias noches seguidas, Misaka comenzó a dormir muy mal. Comenzó a soñar pesadillas y despertaba sudando frio. A ojos de Misaka, Accelerator parecía no percatarse de nada. Al parecer quedaba muy cansado después de las fogosas noches que tenían. Para no despertarlo se levantaba sigilosamente y se iba al living a meditar.

\- ¿Serán solo pesadillas? ¿O será un aviso de que algo va a pasar? – se cuestionaba

\- ¿No me vas a decir lo que te sucede?- le preguntó él molesto apoyado en una de las murallas

\- No- le respondió Misaka

\- Yiaaaaa ¿ Y por qué ese genio?- le preguntó él sorprendido

Misaka lo miró con cara de pocos amigos…

\- Cuéntame- insistió él

\- No- le respondió Misaka - Necesito pensar…

\- Si estás enojada porque crees que no me he dado cuenta, estás equivocada. Llevas casi tres semanas así, durmiendo pésimo. Te despiertas en mitad de la noche, sudando frío y te vienes al living. Sino te he dicho nada es porque estoy esperando que me cuentes, pero ya ha sido suficiente, si no pregunto, no creo que lo hagas…

\- Déjame- necesito pensar

\- Ya fue suficiente - ¿Y pensar qué?- ¿En qué? - le preguntó en un tono bastante desagradable - ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas pensar?

\- ¡Qué te importa!- le gritó

\- Ok- te dejo tranquila "pensar" recalcó- pero ni creas que te vas a salvar de explicarme que rayos te pasa – le gritó devuelta – saliendo de ahí enfurecido rumbo a su habitación. Misaka escuchó como azotaba la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

Como a las dos horas Misaka volvió a la habitación, necesitaba dormir. Miró a Accelerator y estaba de espaldas a ella, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Al recostarse, Accelerator se dio vuelta para quedar mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

\- ¿Estás lista para contarme qué es lo que te preocupa? – le preguntó algo melancólico

Misaka no le contestó.

\- Sabes, tú no solías ocultarme las cosas Misaka – le dijo él con una amargura indescifrable en su voz

\- También hay noches que te levantas y te pones a pensar y no me dices nada- le reprochó ella

\- Si, eso es verdad- suspiró abatido

\- Siento que es injusto y desolador … ¿Porqué tengo que contarte lo que a mí me pasa? … si tú no me tienes confianza…

\- Misaka ¿Estas escuchándote? ¿Cómo no te voy a tener confianza? ¡Eres la única persona que sabe casi todo de mí! … sabes de mis padres, de mis poderes, sabes que te amo, ¡Dios que injusta eres cuando quieres!… ¡son sólo miedos que tengo!… ¡que no se cómo manejarlos!

\- ¿Miedo a qué?- le preguntó

\- Misakaaaaa, no presiones, no insistas - le dijo enojado

\- Entonces tú tampoco- dijo ella levantándose abruptamente de la cama. Accelerator alcanzo a tomarla de la muñeca.

\- OK- le dijo- Ganaste – No saco nada con discutir. Es mejor darte en el gusto de una vez… además me interesa saber qué te pasa – le dijo mirándola preocupado.

\- Bien te escucho – le dijo la niña.

Accelerator suspiró

\- Misaka desde la muerte de mis padres, no había sentido a nada más que aferrarme más que a mis propios poderes. Desde ese momento solo fui yo, yo y yo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de amar o ser amado como hasta ahora. Y aunque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no puedo evitar sentir un miedo horrible a perderlo. Me da miedo que te vayas de mi lado por cómo soy, que te pase algo, que no te pueda defender o que yo te lastime cómo lo hice con mis padres. Antes no tenía esas preocupaciones, solo me tenía que preocupar de mí. Morir tampoco me preocupaba. Ahora hasta eso me asusta, porque sé que eso te dañaría. Pero me aterra solo pensar en que un día voy a despertar y ya no estarás…

\- Amar tanto asusta- continuó con un hilo de voz - me hace sentir, débil, vulnerable. Toda mi vida he huido de esos sentimientos- dijo con rabia - y ahora los debo enfrentar a diario. Ahora tengo un punto débil y eres tú. Por ti me podrían matar. Tú podrías matarme a mí. Mi vida está atada a ti, desde que te conocí y hasta que me muera. Te quiero tanto que me duele, me frustra, me desespera y me aterra - dijo apagando su voz.

Misaka lo miró sonriente.

\- Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, yo me enamoré de ti el día que te conocí. Lo único que quería era crecer para que dejaras de verme como una niña… quería que me vieras como una mujer. Mi miedo más grande era que te aburrieras de mí, me dejaras y no volver a verte. O que conocieras a otra chica y te enamoraras de ella. Así que creo en algo entender tu pesar- sonrió media irónica

\- ¿En serio Misaka?- se sorprendió al oírlo - ¿en serio querías crecer por mí?

\- Sí, odiaba ser una niña. Quería que amaras como lo haces hoy. No como a tu hermana. ¡Era terrible escuchar cuando me llamabas mocosa! … y por eso se me hace tan terrible seguir decepcionándote…

Misaka - ¿En que parte de toda esta increíble historia me decepcionas?- le preguntó atónito

\- En que no sé usar mis poderes – le dijo cabizbaja

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?

\- Accel quiero aprender …

\- Misakaaaaaaa- le dijo enojado - ¡No!

\- Pero quiero hacerlo - DEBO hacerlo- le contestó ella - Lo sé, lo siento, siento la necesidad de que debo hacerlo y pronto.

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó sorprendido - ¿Qué estás soñando?

Misaka no pudo seguir ocultando más su angustia.

\- ¡Qué vienen por nosotros y que no puedo hacer nada! – Siento la misma impotencia que sentí cuando me atacaron esos tipos y te atacaron …

\- Si- pero finalmente los venciste

\- Si- esa vez… pero ahora es distinto … son muchos, mucho más poderosos. Accel si yo no pudiera defenderte, moriría de la pena …

Accelerator comprendió que en sus sueños, seguramente él no salía muy bien parado.

\- ¡Entonces vámonos Misaka, vámonos a otro país! ¡dónde nadie nos conozca! ¡Nos casaremos y viviremos tranquilos al otro lado del mundo!

\- Eso suena increíble – le dijo ella – Pero mientras estemos aquí, deberás entrenarme

\- No señora, la ultima vez que lo intenté casi te perdí. Te enojaste y te fuiste porque fui muy rudo – sentenció - En todo caso no me creo capaz de atacarte ahora – sonrió con cariño.

\- Pero debes hacerlo, solo tú podrás.

\- No Misaka, es definitivo- Accelerator se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Y la teoría? ¿Sin ataques? -le preguntó

\- Sí, me imagino que eso sí- le contestó. Ya ven, durmamos un rato, y quiero que estés tranquila- dijo besándola suavemente en los labios - Tenemos gente que nos ayudará si tenemos problemas y lo sabes, no te sientas sola en esto. Tranquila, por ahora son solo sueños, de algo que creemos podría pasar. Solo miedos. Nuestro subconsciente también nos muestra nuestros mayores miedos a través de nuestros sueños. No lo veas como algo cierto Misaka, en serio. Por ahora se feliz y disfruta lo que tenemos- le dijo el abrazándola y cerrando los ojos

\- Cómo siempre tienes razón maldito sabiondo- le dijo ella, girándose y dándole la espalda. El mantuvo su abrazo.

\- ¿En serio la tengo siempre?- preguntó sorprendido y sonriendo

\- Casi- le respondió ella disgustada…

\- Guauuu eso me hubiera gustado grabarlo – dijo él alegre

\- ja- ja – dijo ella - ya duérmete vanidoso

\- Sólo una pregunta más le dijo él

\- ¿Ahora qué?- le respondió Misaka haciéndose la saturada.

\- ¿En verdad querías crecer por mi?

\- Si, vi tu bondad detrás de toda esa pose de: "soy el esper mas fuerte y rudo" – sonrió - te quise apenas te vi y cuanto más te conocía, más te quería.

\- Creo que esa es una de las cosas más lindas que han dicho en mi vida- le dijo emocionado

Accelerator se abrazó bien fuerte a ella, bien acurrucado y con puros pensamientos felices se durmió. Aquella noche lograron dormir sin miedos ni angustias.

\- Ustedes son bien malos conmigo- les dijo una disgustada Sensei

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Misaka preocupada

\- Sabes, aunque sea pequeña, soy mucho mayor que ustedes dos, doy clases en ciudad academia a esper de todos los niveles. Si necesitas entrenamiento práctico, yo también te puedo ayudar…

\- Si sé, tu me has enseñado muchas cosas, pero no quiero abusar de ti en esto también… ¿Cómo, en la parte práctica también?

\- Por supuesto, domino tanto la parte teórica cómo práctica srta Misaka – le respondió la Sensei

\- Accelerator y Misaka no lo tenían contemplado a decir verdad. Eso sonaba demasiado bueno a decir verdad.

Así empezaron nuevamente las prácticas. Se juntaban en las noches para poder ensayar y practicar. Los esfuerzos de Misaka se notaban así como sus avances.

Ahora entendían claramente porqué Sensei era una profesora de ciudad academia. Sabía perfectamente cómo ayudar a usar, canalizar y sentir los poderes. Llevaban menos de un mes practicando y Misaka era otra persona. Al finalizar ese día el entrenamiento, los tres estaban impactados. Misaka realmente era todo lo que Accelerator había soñado ser en la vida como esper.

\- Mira, y yo que te miraba a huevo enana- le decía Accelerator empujándola levemente

\- Hum- le dijo ella con aires de superioridad - para que veas que el tamaño no es lo que importa- le dijo burlona

\- Bueno ¿Que querías que esperara de una adulta que duerme con pijama de conejo?- le pregunta él sarcástico.

Sensei lo mira ofendida y se va indignada a colocar al lado de Misaka

\- ¡Oh vamos!- le grita él - ¡No te ofendas! ¡Si sabes que me agradas o no! ¡Eres mi amiga!

Sensei le sonrió.

En eso, una mujer tremendamente hermosa, curvilínea y muy sensual aparece frente a ellos. Esa chica no era desconocida para nadie, porque era la misma que había estado en el baile.

\- Mira dónde y con quienes te vengo a encontrar Accelerator- le dijo ella. ¿Qué haces con esas niñas a estás horas de la noche?- le preguntó ella acercándose a él…

\- Nakisumo- le dijo él a mode de saludo totalmente perplejo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - ¿No te habías ido a Italia?

\- Ohhh sí, pero ya regresé. Mi misión allá ya terminó. Decidí venir a buscarte. Me he acordado mucho de ti después de que nos vimos en el baile - dijo ella colgándose a su cuello y dándole un sensual beso en los labios. Misaka y Sensei quedaron heladas. A Misaka se le desdibujó la mirada.

\- Suéltame, no hagas esto - le gritó él empujándola con algo de agresividad

\- ¿Pero qué sucede cielo?- ¡Oh perdón! ¿Quieres ser recatado al lado de estas niñas, verdad?- le preguntó en voz más baja y un poco burlona

Accelerator miró a Misaka sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Su cara era de desconcierto total.

\- Nakisumo ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó irritado

\- Bueno, tuve que volver y quise buscarte. Quizás retomar lo que quedó inconcluso en el pasado- le respondió ella

\- Eso fue hace mucho, por favor vete, no es de mi interés verte ahora – le ladró

\- No tienes que ser tan ofensivo, sabes. Veo que sigues con ese carácter de mierda- lo reprendió ella moviendo sexymente su cabellera. Después de todo lo que pasamos y te enseñé - ¿Ahora me tratas así?

Misaka había comenzado a temblar. Sensei le había tomado la mano para que se tranquilizara. Sus ojos se estaban tornando levemente celestes. Mala señal para la joven.

\- Nakisumo, favor vete, ahora estoy ocupado- le dijo Accelerator al ver los ojos de Misaka.

\- Ahhh si las niñas, bueno ¿Cuándo y dónde nos veremos?- le preguntó ella

\- ¿A qué niñas te refieres?- le preguntó sarcástica Misaka

\- Claramente a ti y tu compañera linda ¿A quienes más?- preguntó ella con una risita burlona

\- No somos ningunas niñas- Así que por favor no molestes y déjanos continuar- le gritó Misaka

\- No a ti a quien quiero, es a él así que no intervengas - le dijo Nakisumo enfadada

\- Bueno, él está con nosotras y estamos ocupados, así que no lo molestes- le dijo Sensei

\- Jajajajajaja, pareces que tienes dos enamoradas – le dijo ella burlona a Accelerator

Accelerator le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que no siguiera molestando. Los ojos de Misaka siguieron aclarándose.

\- ¿Qué?- me vas a decir que estás saliendo con una de estas niñas?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Sí- le respondió el- Misaka es mi novia

\- ¡Pero si es una niña!- le dijo ella sorprendida

\- Yo no soy una niña- le dijo - Tengo 16 años

\- Eres una chiquilla, yo tengo más de 20 años y no tienes idea todas las cosas que hemos hecho con tu novio en el pasado NIÑA - enfatizó la curvilínea.

La cabeza de Misaka comenzó a darle vueltas. Claro estaba que no sabía mucho del pasado de Accelerator respecto a su vida sentimental. No sabía si había estado con otras mujeres antes que ella, pero al parecer esa pregunta ya había sido contestada por aquella mujer. Ella había dejado claro que algo había pasado entre los dos.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Misaka- tomó la mano de Sensei y empezó a caminar. Sensei la notaba temblar. - ¿Vienes Accelerator?

\- Sí, claro- dijo él caminando hacia ellas

\- Oye, no seas irrespetuoso, al menos quédate conmigo un rato, te he estado buscando hace tiempo…

\- No puedo y favor no me busques más ¿Quieres?- le gritó él

\- ¿Es por esa niña? ¡Si es apenas una mocosa! - se rió ella

\- ¡No soy una niña! – le gritó Misaka lanzándole un fuerte ataque que tomó desprevenida a Nakisumo y la hizo golpearse muy duro contra una pared.

Nakisumo le lanzó un duro ataque, que Accelerator bloqueó con facilidad…

\- No intervengas Accelerator ¿Quieres?- le gritó Nakisumo

\- Ya te lo dije- favor vete, y en serio no me busques más.

Accelerator se acercó a Misaka medio asustado, ya que su cara mostraba lo enojada que estaba, pero de todas formas la abrazó por los hombros y puso su otra mano en su bolsillo izquierdo. Ella no contestó el abrazo.

Nakisumo se quedó observando la escena. Estaba sorprendida. No espera esa reacción por parte del albino.

\- Por lo menos ya te encontré- pensó - Ya veremos qué pasará de aquí en adelante…

Misaka no habló en todo el camino. Solo articuló unas palabras de despedida cuando dejaron a Sensei en su casa. Sensei se quedó muy preocupada, ya se imagina que cuando llegaran a su casa, tendrían una gran discusión

Al llegar a su departamento Misaka se fue derecho a su habitación y se acostó.

\- No me vas a decir nada- le preguntó él al acostarse a su lado.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te acostaste con esa mujer?

\- Misaka- no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber

\- Entonces reconoces que si te acostaste con ella

\- Si- le respondió él

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le preguntó ella

\- Porque nunca hemos tocado el tema, nunca me has preguntado al respecto

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- No-

\- Pero si es muy atractiva

\- Puede que a ti te lo parezca, pero para mí forma parte del pasado y de un pasado que quiero olvidar Misaka…

\- ¿La querías?

\- No- le contestó el cansado

\- ¿La Amabas?

\- Menos- Misaka a la única mujer que he amado es a ti- ya deberías saberlo…

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo te acostaste con ella? ¿lo pasaban bien?-

\- ¡Por Dios santo podemos tratar de dormir!- le gritó Accelerator

Misaka se levantó furiosa al living donde se sentó en el sillón y se echó a llorar. Accelerator puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y fue tras ella. Se agachó junto a Misaka y colocando sus manos en sus rodillas le dijo:

\- Misaka, eso fue el pasado y hace tiempo. Por desgracia no puedo borrarlo. Créeme que si pudiera borrar mi pasado, lo borraría completo. Yo volví a nacer el día que te conocí, entiende eso por favor. Desde que te conocí, jamás me volví a separar de ti y hecho todo por demostrártelo…

Misaka lo miró y si tenía razón. Pero sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia, sentía tantos celos. Esa tal Nakisumo era una mujer muy hermosa y ella se sentía solo una niña a su lado.

\- ¿Y la amaste a ella?- le preguntó

\- No Misaka, estábamos en la misma banda. Bebíamos alcohol y tuvimos sexo un par de veces para apalear la soledad en la que estábamos. Nunca hubo amor, ni nada, De hecho, todo era frío, ni siquiera dormíamos juntos después de hacerlo. Luego, nos perdimos en misiones distintas y yo vine a parar nuevamente a ciudad academia y fui reclutado por el experimento esper 6 y aquí me quedé. Si la hubiese querido, la hubiera buscado ¿No?

\- Si, pero ella te buscó- le dijo ella

\- Si- dijo dudoso Accelerator - No sé que la trajo acá- Misaka hace cómo tres años que no la veía…

\- Algo más que deba saber - ¿Otra amante que pueda volver a buscarte?- le preguntó ella sarcásticamente

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-

\- ¿Qué cuánto tiempo más va a pasar para que me tenga que enterar de tus mierdas de tu pasado?-

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Accelerator.

\- Misaka basta… - le dijo él

\- Me dolió ver a esa mujer besarte- le dijo secándose las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas

\- Lo sé- le dijo - te vi la cara, pero no por eso tienes que siempre tirarme encima lo primero que se te ocurra en cara … eres muy hiriente conmigo ... tu elegiste estar conmigo también

\- Lo lamento – le dijo ella – No sé como manejarme. Los celos me matan. No tengo experiencia ni madurez. En momentos como estos en cuando quisiera no haber nacido como clon y tener los 16 años de vida y no 2 reales… en serio lo lamento…

\- Aunque tú no debes sentir celos, en serio…

\- Pero ella es mucho más grande, no es una niña como yo, es hermosa, su cuerpo es perfecto y al lado estoy yo – sollozó

\- ¿Tú todavía no caes en cuenta quien eres y lo que vales? ¡En verdad no lo creo!- le dijo sorprendido

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy un clon evolucionado?

\- ¡No si en verdad, no se puede contigo!- dijo Accelerator rascándose la cabeza desesperado- ¡Dios quien el fue sabio que dijo que a las mujeres hay sólo que amarlas, no entenderlas! ¡Porque es un GENIO!- gritó al aire ofuscado

Misaka rió aunque un poco molesta por el comentario…

\- ¿Hasta cuando no te das la importancia que tienes?

\- Para mí tener poderes o haberme convertido en un esper 6 o lo que sea no es lo importante – le respondió ella

Accelerator la miró molesto.

\- A mi intentar serlo, casi me costó la vida… así como a 10.000 de tus hermanas… no hables de tus poderes así y no los menosprecies- la reprendió él muy molesto. - Tener esos poderes te hacen una persona muy afortunada y te da una gran responsabilidad…

Misaka no pudo responderle.

\- Misaka, por favor olvidemos esto, sé que no es fácil, pero tenemos que seguir adelante- le dijo cerrando los ojos agotado por la conversación y el desgaste emocional de ambos - Se restregaba ambos ojos con una de sus manos.

\- Si, dejemos esto hasta aquí- le respondió ella

\- ¿Podemos ir a dormir?

\- Duerme tu, aún no tengo sueño. Creo que veré televisión, pero tranquilo, no te molestaré

\- ¿No tienes sueño?- le preguntó malicioso

\- No- le contestó ella ingenuamente

\- Entonces ven conmigo, nada de dormir, haremos cosas de novios…

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Que te voy a hacer el amor toda la noche hasta que me pidas que me detenga

\- Oh, eso nunca ha sucedido – sonrió ella tomándolo de la mano

\- Bueno, vamos a ver si lo logro hoy le dijo atrayéndola hacia él en forma posesiva.

Hicieron el amor hasta que amaneció. Tal cual lo había prometido Accelerator. Cuando terminaron ambos estaban exhaustos pero felices. Él como siempre se acurrucó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño.

Estaba por caer dormidos cuando Accelerator le preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- le preguntó él

\- Claro – le contestó ella aguantando la emoción

\- Bien, iremos mañana al civil y nos casaremos…

\- ¿Mañana?- ¿No será muy luego? le preguntó ella incrédula

Bueno, pasado mañana. Llama a la enana y dile que nos acompañe. Llamaré a Touma y a Misaka Mikoto para que nos sirvan de testigos y listo.

Misaka no podía creerlo, pero él era así, impredecible.

Mientras, no muy lejos del departamento de Accelerator y Misaka, Nakisumo en se encontraba pegada al teléfono:

\- Si, ya encontré a Accelerator …

\- Buen trabajo dulzura - le respondía un hombre al otro lado del teléfono - y dime, se encontraba solo o acompañado.

\- Estaba con dos niñas, tal cómo me dijiste – le dijo ella agitando sus cabellos…

\- Espléndido ¿Te cercioraste si una de ellas era Last order? ¿Sabes sus nombres? Como te dije la niña representa unos 11 años aproximadamente

\- No- le respondió ella - Una de ellas me dijo que tenía 16 años y la otra no superaba los 9

\- Mmmmm que extraño, Last Order debería estar con él, ella representa una niña de no más de 11 años, mira tu celular, te acabo de enviar una foto de ella, para que puedes reconocerla. Disculpa por no habértela enviado antes, pero pensé que te sería más fácil …

Nakisumo vio la foto y le dijo:

\- Se parece- le respondió dudosa - Pero la niña me dijo que tenía 16, fácilmente podría ser su hermana mayor. La otra niña era colorina y más pequeña, definitivamente no es ella…

\- ¿Dices que podría ser su hermana mayor? ¿Sus ojos de qué color eran? ¿Grises? ¿Cafés?

\- Era de noche, no la vi con claridad … pero grises no eran… - le respondió Nakisumo con seguridad.

\- ¿Segura que no escuchaste su nombre?, Last order se hace llamar Misaka Misaka así misma…

\- Si, Accelerator mencionó ese nombre, dijo que se llamaba Misaka. Pero esa niña me atacó y tiene un gran poder…

\- ¿Será la original Misaka? – preguntó el hombre en voz alta – Mira ahí va otra foto, obsérvala bien

\- No, esta niña se parece, pero es mayor a la que vi ayer…

\- Síguelos y tómales una foto. Necesito verla, pero sin que te descubran. Accelerator no puede descubrir que andamos detrás de la niña que juró proteger … eso complicaría todo…

\- Accelerator me dijo que era pareja de esa niña, al parecer están juntos…

\- ¿Él con una niña de 16 años? ¡Diablos, si se trata de ella no será nada fácil!

\- Debe ser, de todas formas, la protegerá a morir. Pero te reitero que ella tiene poderes. Es poderosa.

\- Esa parte no la entiendo. No me calza lo de la edad ni lo de los poderes …a menos que….

\- ¿A menos que qué? - preguntó ella al ver que su interlocutor no terminaba la frase…

\- Nada, tengo que averiguar algo. Apúrate en conseguir esa foto. La necesito urgente…

\- OK, confía en mí – le dijo ella

\- Siempre lo he hecho, cuídate Nakisumo, Accelerator es muy fuerte, hablamos mañana y cortó.

Nakisumo se sorprendió. ¿Cuídate? ¡vaya! ¡Debes estar preocupado! - ¡Y sí jefe, conozco perfectamente a Accelerator!- sonrió ella


	13. Nada será lo que fue

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Mil disculpas por tomarme tanto tiempo. Salud, tiempo y trabajo me han consumido. Espero les agrade esta actualización. Nos leemos pronto! Cariños**

\- Jajajaja- nunca pensé que yo sería el padrino de tu boda- le decía Touma feliz a Accelerator mientras brindaban en pos del nuevo matrimonio

\- Si, yo tampoco pensé que algún día te pediría que brindaras a mi lado como mi padrino… idiota esper cero – le decía Accelerator sonriendo en forma sarcástica

\- Esper cero y todo, pero aún así fui capaz de vencerte, Albino Monocromático. Lo mejor es que ahora somos "Familia" ¿no?– reía Touma feliz y algo ebrio.

\- ¿Familia? – le preguntó sorprendido por el uso de esa palabra

\- Claro Cebra disfrazada – contestó Touma sonriendo

\- Yo que tú no abusaría de tu suerte estúpido- le dijo Misaka Mikoto al esper cero. Ella podía ver claramente el disgusto en los ojos de Accelerator en esos momentos. Aunque para su suerte, el albino estaba gratamente divertido con las payasadas de Touma.

\- Bueno, y van a contarnos por qué se casaron de un día para otro … o ¿Acaso dejaste a esta preciosura embarazada que tuvieron que casarse tan apurados? – le preguntó Touma riendo a Accelerator

\- No digas estupideces – le respondió el Albino – Solo que no veo la necesidad de esperar…

\- Por favor quítenle el alcohol a ese niño – dijo Sensei molesta. Parece que no puede dejar de decir estupideces y quiere ganarse un golpe.

\- ¡Oh Sensei, pero no puedes negar que es sospechoso!- dijo él colocando la boca chueca

\- Lo bueno de no tener poderes, es que este mocoso, no podrá bloquear mi gancho derecho – dijo la pequeña Sensei acercándose a él y tirándole fuertemente de la oreja a modo de regaño. Todos los presentes rieron.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, ese tema a ellos no les debe preocupar – dijo de pronto Mikoto como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo así?- le preguntó Touma sacándose a Sensei de encima

\- Me refiero a que de todas formas, Misaka no puede embarazarse. Al ser un clon. No puede tener hijos. Así que deja de decir estupideces y no los preocupes demás.

Misaka la miró detenidamente. Sensei miró como la mirada de su joven amiga se ensombreció.

Seguramente eso era algo que ella no había pensado hasta esa fecha, pero de seguro, no se lo esperaba. Menos, que fuera comentado con esa ligereza por parte de su original.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Misaka – Dices que por ser un clon ¿no podré tener hijos?. Accelerator la miró fijamente. Al parecer esa noticia también le había impactado de alguna manera a él.

\- Pues claro que no linda ¿Nadie te lo había dicho?

\- No – le respondió ella mirando a Sensei

\- ¿Tú esperabas poder tenerlos? – le preguntó la esper 3 cayendo en cuenta de lo desafortunado que había sido su comentario para la joven pareja de recién casados

\- La verdad no ahora obviamente. Pero quizás en unos años más, si. A decir verdad, ni siquiera lo hemos conversado con Accel. Pero ahora que sé que no podré, siento una gran tristeza dentro de mí. Lo siento Accel, no sabía que no podría…

\- Nadie lo sabía y no te preocupes que para mí eso no es tema – le dijo abrazándola.

\- Ya, pero no nos desviemos de la celebración ¿Quieren? – dijo Sensei para desviar el tema – Ya es hora de servir la cena.

Luego de cena, Accelerator aprovechó la instancia para hablar a solas con Touma.

\- Algo raro está pasando – le dijo el Albino

\- Si, lo sé. Ha habido ciertos movimientos que con Mikoto hemos estado monitoreando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Los del experimento. En algo están. No te puedo decir que la estén buscando. Pero en algo andan. Las clones están investigando. Hay tres de ellas que están cerca de ustedes.

\- Lo sé. Las vi el otro día.

\- Me informaron que te topaste con la mujer de la fiesta – le comentó Touma bebiendo de su cerveza

\- Si, ella me fue a encontrar…

\- Vaya si tienes suerte ¡Es muy guapa!

\- Es una asesina idiota- le dijo Accelerator molesto

\- Lo sé, pero guapa - Al menos si mueres, morirás en manos de una bella mujer – le dijo

\- Imbécil, tómate esto en serio – le dijo Accelerator perdiendo la paciencia

\- Lo hago. Al parecer, esa mujer anda rondando tu casa. Mira – le dijo mostrando su celular. Le acababa de llegar una foto de ella espiando, la cual había sido tomada por una de las sisters.

\- En estos momentos, están chequeando para quien está trabajando realmente.

\- Ella trabaja para grupos independientes. No creo que esté alineada con la gente de ciudad academia – dijo pensativo Accel

\- Nosotros creemos que si… Albino, deberán tener cuidado. Si algo sucede ¿Sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda verdad?

\- Gracias – le respondió Accel sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente. Ese comentario lo había emocionado y tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¡Vamos compadre!- le gritó Touma golpeándolo en la espalda feliz. -¡No nos olvidemos de las mujeres! – Si las dejamos solas mucho rato, solo se podrán a hablar estupideces – le dijo el joven caminando apenas hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

Accelerator lo miró asombrado. Definitivamente era un idiota, pero era un idiota en el cual podía confiar.

(*******)

El jefe de Yumu tomó contacto con la gente que había liderado el experimento Esper 6. Para ellos, Last Order estaba muerta. Por ello, fue grande su sorpresa, cuando Nakisumo, les habló de sus sospechas.

Ellos al principio tomaron el tema con gran escepticismo. Pero luego de escuchar que Accelerator estaba viviendo con una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, la cual se hacía llamar Misaka y que esta encajaba con la descripción de una de las sisters, estuvieron dispuestos a que Nakisumo y su grupo investigara.

Días después, la gente del experimento, Nakisumo y Yumo, se reunían a puerta cerrada en las oficinas privadas del grupo.

\- El parecido es asombroso. Sus ojos no son los de una sister.

\- Debe ser ella – comentaban incrédulos

\- Pero ¿Cómo creció tanto? Ella no debería superar los 13 años… y es imposible que tenga poderes. ¡Esta mujer debe estar mintiendo! – dijo señalando a Yumo.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo!- les gritó ella furiosa. -¡Es más, ella es muy fuerte!

\- Ella solo podría usar la electricidad, y eso en caso de que hubiera podido desarrollar algún tipo de habilidad – comentó uno de los directores

\- No, sus poderes van más allá de un simple ataque eléctrico – comentó ella

Todos la miraron incrédulos nuevamente. Si no fuera por las fotos, no hubieran creído ni una palabra proveniente de ellos dos. Pero de algo estaban seguros. Accelerator les estaba ocultando algo, y eso, no les había gustado para nada. Él era su perro, y había resultado ser un perro muy desobediente.

La gente del experimento mandó a seguir a Accelerator un par de días. Como tenían gran cantidad de personas trabajando para ellos por toda ciudad academia, no fue difícil para ellos pasar totalmente desapercibidos. Tanto para el mismo Accelerator, las sister y el mismo grupo de Nakisumo.

Ya con todos los antecedentes sobre la mesa, los directores se volvieron a reunir.

\- Parece ella, pero a la vez no – dijo uno de ellos – Aunque no hemos podido obtener pruebas contundentes aún. Pero no podemos continuar siguiéndolos. Accelerator no es idiota, nos terminará descubriendo.

\- Son sus ojos. Esos no son los ojos de las sisters. Además que si Accelerator está pegado a ella, es por algo.

\- Pero en estos días ella no ha demostrado tener poderes – dijo otro de ellos

\- Debe ser un invento de ese imbécil y su puta para sacarnos más dinero – dijo el jefe de los directores.

\- Lo que no entiendo, es su estatura y edad. Last Order debería ser menor.

\- ¿Y si la hicieron crecer?

\- ¿Crecer? – preguntó el mandamás de ellos

\- Si, esa sería la única alternativa- contestaba otro de ellos

\- Bueno, el único que nos podrá aclarar esta duda será Heaven Canciller, nada pasa sin que él sepa… y créanme que si él está involucrado en esto y no nos dijo nada… será su fin – exclamó el director furioso.

\- Será difícil que el hable – comentaron mirándose entre ellos

\- No se preocupen, hablará. Llamen al idiota de Nakisumo. Que capturen Canciller y a Yukimiko. Que los interroguen. Cualquiera de los dos hablará. Si Last Order sigue viva, sería interesante poder controlar a las sisters nuevamente antes que queden obsoletas y poder involucrarlas en la revolución que hemos venido planeando. Contaríamos con casi 10.000 soldados en forma gratuita.

\- Ok, lo que ordenes

\- ¿Saben lo que significaría esto? – dijo visiblemente emocionado

\- Si, ciudad academia quedaría bajo nuestro control. Y a esas estúpidas monjas locas también.

\- ¿Qué haremos con Accelerator? ¡Él no entregará a la niña en caso de que sea ella!

\- Tengo un aliado mucho más poderoso que Accelerator. Si se pone complicado, solicitaremos su ayuda. La idea es no requerir su ayuda antes de tiempo, pero si es necesario, él vendrá.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Si él lo decía, debían estar tranquilos. Él conocía los poderes de Accelerator a la perfección. Y si decía que tenía a alguien que podía derrotarlo fácilmente, era porque así debía ser.

(*******)

\- Estás muy callada para ser tú – le dijo Accelerator a la chica quien no se podía dormir aun cuando ya era muy tarde.

Misaka lo miró con la mirada desorientada. Al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Me imagino lo que estás pensando … - comentó al albino

\- Dime … ¿no te decepciona saberlo?

\- No digas estupideces … ¿Acaso me imaginas teniendo con mocosos?- le preguntó molesto

\- Si – le respondió ella pensativa. Pensaba que algún día tendríamos hijos. Pero veo que eso será imposible.

\- Eso es lo que dijo Mikoto, pero bueno, habrá que ver si es verdad primero que nada Misaka. Y de no ser factible, no me interesa. Es a ti a quien quiero – dijo él abrazándola.

\- Parece que siempre seré un producto defectuoso. No importa todo lo que haya avanzando ¿No crees?

Accelerator la miró furioso. Le molestaban sobremanera esos comentarios despectivos que solía hacer Misaka sobre ella.

\- Ven acá. Te demostraré todo lo defectuoso que está este producto – le dijo él tomándola por asalto, haciéndola reír de improvisto.

\- Bueno, me alegra saber que por ahora al menos no te importa – le dijo ella tratando de despejar su mente.

\- Misaka, si algún día queremos niños y no podemos tenerlos, podemos hasta adoptar, así que no te preocupes – le dijo él besándola con pasión – que ese tema no te quite el sueño. Además que nadie sabe que es lo que pasará en el futuro.

\- Si, tienes razón – le respondió ella entregándose al calor de sus besos y de su cuerpo. No sacaba nada con angustiarse por ahora.

(*******)

Eran pasada las cuatro y media de la mañana, cuando el teléfono de Accelerator comenzó a sonar. Contestó totalmente irritado. No podía creer que Yukimiko lo llamara a esa hora de la madrugada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?- le preguntó bostezando

\- Cállate y escucha. Nos atacaron. A Canciller y a mí. Saben todo de Last Orden, van para allá, corran

\- ¿Dónde están?- le gritó Accelerator preocupado por la vida de ellos dos

\- No lo sé. Me emboscaron en el hospital. Nos atacó un tipo que torturó nuestras mentes. No pudimos hacer nada. Lo lamento. Avísale a Touma … debe ayudarte… debe bloquearlo… suerte - y la llamada se cortó.

\- Misaka, levántate. ¡AHORA!- le gritó Accelerator destapándola violentamente

\- ¿Qué pasa?- despertó ella asustada

\- ¡Vienen para acá! ¡Ya saben de ti! ¡Vístete rápido, debemos huir!

Misaka corrió. Mientras salían llamó a Sensei.

\- Sensei avísale a Touma y mi original por favor. Vienen por nosotros. Destruiré este teléfono para que no te puedan ubicar. Perdóname por pedirte esto. Espero no ponerte en riesgo.

\- Misaka, amiga mía… por favor, llámame cuando todo esto pase… estaré rezando por ustedes. No importa el tiempo que pase. Siempre estaré esperando por ti… te quiero.

\- Adiós amiga… gracias por todo…. te quiero, no me olvides - le dijo Misaka llorando descorazonada. Tenía miedo de que esa fuera la última vez de que hablara con su "pequeña amiga". Luego cortó la comunicación. Y con un fugaz movimiento de sus manos, despedazo el teléfono.

Accelerator tomó de la mano a Misaka y comenzaron a correr.

\- No nos deberemos separar nunca ¿Me escuchaste? - Ellos tienen a Menter. Se hace llamar así porque puede intervenir las mentes de las personas. Las tortura hasta conseguir que hablen o incluso te obliga a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad. Aunque esta última cualidad no es tan fuerte, aún así, debemos derrotarlo de inmediato….

De pronto se detuvo y se colocó frente a Misaka.

\- Pase lo que pase recuerda siempre que te amo ¡Nunca te olvides de eso Misaka! - Si algo me llegara a pasar, tú debes continuar, sin siquiera dudarlo…

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí?- sollozó ella.

\- No sé que pueda pasar. Solo quiero tener la tranquilidad, que tú continuarás aunque sea sin mí….

\- ¡No!- le gritó ella

\- ¡Si lo harás!- le dijo él abrazándola fuertemente - ¡Sigues siendo una mocosa impertinente! – rió él

Misaka sonrió. Pero aún así estaba aterrada. Tenía demasiado miedo. Sus sueños/pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo. Pensaba en Yukimiko, Canciller, Sensei, Touma, Misaka Mikoto, en Accel y en ella misma. Si bien, ya no se sentía tan temerosa de sus poderes y sabía utilizarlos, tenía demasiado miedo. Puesto que sabía, que de ahora en adelante, su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma vida tranquila y pacífica que había llevado, al lado de su amado Accelerator. Nada volvería a ser lo que una vez fue.


	14. La Batalla Comienza

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… espero les guste esta historia y ojalá comenten. He visto que algunas personas han añadido esta historia a sus favoritas, lo que en verdad se agradece, pero se agradecería también un comentario para saber qué les va pareciendo hasta aquí. Gracias a Diego4560 por siempre comentar! Es bueno saber cuando un capítulo gusta o no. En verdad…**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que comentar… a leer!**

Huyeron y se detuvieron en una estación de trenes abandonada. Ese sería un buen lugar para ocultarse por un tiempo. Lo que no sabían era que Nakisumo los había estado siguiendo, por lo que no tardaron en encontrarlos y rodearlos.

\- Misaka, no delates tus poderes hasta que sea estrictamente necesario- No deben saber quien eres tú, no reveles tu identidad- le había dicho Accelerator

\- Vaya vaya, no esperaba encontrarte así Last Order, tan grande y tan bien acompañada – le dijo Karajisho (uno de los controladores máximos de la red misaka)

\- No me llames así Karajisho – le dijo Misaka confrontacional – No te seré de utilidad- Ya no controlo la red misaka

\- Sabes que eso no es así. Según nos dijo Canciller esa pulsera que llevas en tu muñeca, activará nuevamente la conexión. Así que no tenemos más que activarla e insertar el virus nuevamente y podremos controlar nuevamente a las sisters …

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo te dejaré hacer eso?- le preguntó Accelerator colocando una mano delante de last order a modo protector

\- No te quedará otra. Recuerda mocoso albino que sabemos todo de ti ¿Crees que estaríamos aquí sin saber cómo derrotarte?

\- Tus estúpidos secuaces no son rivales para mí y lo sabes – le dijo Accelerator con su risa maniaca

\- Puede ser, pero no tienes considerado que todos te ataquen por diferentes frente ¿Verdad?

Eso era cierto. Accelerator no se esperaba un ataque tan masivo en su contra, por tantos enemigos y por tantos y distintos frentes.

Entre ellos habían varios esper nuevos. Nuevas creaciones por así decirlo. Con nuevos poderes que no conocía. Se vería en problemas solo. No quería que Misaka interviniera tan pronto. La batalla estaba recién iniciando eso estaba claro, ellos no podían estar usando su mejor carta desde el principio.

Al primer ataque, Accelerator tuvo que hacer uso de un ataque descomunal. Solo para darse cuenta, que había derribado quizás a un tercio de sus enemigos. La cara de satisfacción de Karajisho era demasiado para el albino en esos momentos.

En eso, Menter atacó. La cabeza de Accelerator se volvió un caos. Accelerator miró a Misaka, pero por alguna razón, Menter no la estaba atacando a ella.

\- ¡Déjalo!- le gritó Misaka

\- ¡No te metas en esto last order!- le gritó Karajisho. – Si no te está atacando a ti es solo porque necesitamos tu cerebro en óptimas condiciones para que después puedas controlar a las sisters, nada más.

\- ¡Si la srta aquí presente te dijo que lo dejaras, lo dejas!- gritó a lo lejos una voz femenina mientras una fuerte descarga eléctrica le daba con todo a Menter en esos momentos.

\- Railgun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta no es tu batalla!- le gritaron furiosos la gente del experimento.

\- Desde el momento que quieren involucrar a last order para controlar a las sister que quedan para tomar el control de ciudad academia, esta batalla se volvió mía también, lo lamento. Si esas son sus intenciones, nos tendremos que enfrentar.

\- Y si ella entra en esta batalla, yo también estoy dentro– comentó Touma pasando el brazo por los hombros de Railgun.

Accelerator sonrió al igual que Railgun.

\- Vaya, no esperaba esto. No esperaba que los dos esper más fuertes se unieran en mi contra. Pero eso no será impedimento para que logre mis objetivos hoy.

Dicho eso, vino otra gran ofensiva contra Accelerator, la cual fue repelida esta vez por el Albino, Touma y Railgun. Last Orden seguía como una simple observadora aún.

Esta vez la batalla se equiparó. Podrían ser 40 contra 3, pero las fuerzas estaban totalmente equiparadas.

\- Nakisumo, deberás pelear contra Accelerator- le dijo su jefe. - Yo me haré cargo de la chica eléctrica. Los demás, encárguense del esper cero.

Todos se movieron rápido. Nakisumo conocía muy bien al Albino, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie también. Sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos para todos. Ella era demasiado ágil. Accelerator si bien no lo era tanto, era certero en sus movimientos. El Albino si algo había aprendido de las peleas con Touma era de las peleas "callejeras" y eso era algo que la chica, no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Desde cuando aprendiste a pelear así Accelerator?- le preguntaba la chica mientras el albino la estrangulaba prácticamente en el suelo.

\- Tengo amigos adictos a las peleas callejeras… que también saben pelear con sus manos y no solo con sus poderes… ¿Genial no?

\- ¡Suéltala idiota!- le gritaba el jefe de Nakisumo pegándole una fuerte patada en la cara a Accelerator la cual lo hizo caer fuertemente al suelo y sangrar por la nariz. Misaka corrió a ayudarlo. Nakisumo tosía fuertemente reponiéndose. La lucha estaba equiparada.

Ante esta situación, Karajisho tomó el control de la situación.

\- Miren chicos, por favor no queremos que salgan heridos, en serio. Solo entréguenos a last order y listo. No entiendo cual es el afán de protegerla tanto.

\- No dejaremos que tomes control de Ciudad Academia, lo siento – dijo Accelerator

\- Bueno ya basta- dijo el director del Proyecto Esper 6. Sabíamos que te ibas a negar Accelerator y sé perfectamente que has sido un perro desobediente. Por eso, te he traído un rival mucho más fuerte que tú ¿Te lo dijimos verdad? ¿Quieres ver morir a tus amigos acaso?

Accelerator dudó por un momento. No sabía quien podía ser.

Y dicho esto, apareció ante sus ojos el Arcángel Uriel, el encargado de las tierras y los templos de Dios.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó Accelerator con ojos desorbitados. No podía creer que un Arcángel de Dios se prestara para esos fines.

\- Necesito establecer el poder de la Iglesia católica, y para eso necesito a esta chica que estás protegiendo. Debemos derrotar a la iglesia anglicana y a las otras monjas locas que están fuera de control de una vez y para eso necesitamos a las clones de la mujer que está ahí parada junto a ese chico…

\- ¿Y crees que matando y asesinando gente lo lograrás?- le preguntó Accelerator

\- Pues sí, hay que aniquilar a esas dementes. No hay otra forma. Así ha sido siempre, es un pequeño precio después de todo. Es la historia de la humanidad que se vuelve a repetir, no lo tomes tan en serio. Entrégame a esa chica y te dejaré ir. Tú sabes que eres bien visto ante los ojos de Dios. Aunque te considere un rebelde inadaptado. - le dijo él

\- No digas estupideces Uriel. Sabes que no te la entregaré. Aunque seas un Arcángel no te obedeceré. Y que pelearé contra ti de ser necesario…

\- No seas ridículo, no podrías vencerme Accelerator. Aún convertido en ángel blanco, estoy por encima de ti…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un ángel blanco?- le preguntó

\- Tu doctorcito nos dijo todo de ti, no pudo evitarlo claro. De tu amante no nos dijo mucho, salvo que él la hizo crecer y que la pulsera domina la red misaka…

\- Si eso es así, aún desconocen por completo los poderes de Misaka- Seguramente el doctor intentó ocultar sus pensamientos lo más posible para darnos una posibilidad – pensó el Albino. Misaka y Accelerator se miraron por un segundo.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron el doctor?- le preguntó él

\- Lo matamos, ya nos había dicho todo lo que queríamos. Igual que a la chica….

\- ¡Malditos!- gritó Touma adolorido. Escuchar que el doctor ya no vivía, le había dolido profundamente. Al igual que a los demás.

\- ¡Vamos clon, ven con nosotros, eres una mocosa sin habilidades!- le gritó Kanajisho

\- Alto- grito Nakisumo – No la subestimen, ella SI tiene poderes, ella me atacó…

\- Tranquila Nakisumo, al crecer debe haber aumentado sus poderes a la categoría de una sister, nada de qué preocuparse…

Nakisumo dudó por unos segundos, pero no continuó.

\- Entrégate clon sino tu amante sufrirá las consecuencias- le dijo Uriel

\- No- gritó Accelerator mientras Menter comenzaba a atacar nuevamente la mente del albino para obligarlo a hacer lo que quería. Accelerator sintió que el ataque era más intenso que nunca, pero rápidamente éste fue bloqueado.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Accelerator?- Esto no está dentro de tus habilidades y ese chico está siendo detenido por Yumo - ¿Cómo lo bloqueaste?- le preguntó Uriel extrañado. Obviamente había sido Misaka, pero Accelerator se anotó los créditos.

\- ¿No crees que no iba a aprender nada nuevo en este tiempo verdad?- sonrió maliciosamente.

Todos se miraron incrédulos, pero nadie le daba los créditos a Misaka. Así que se miraron dudosos respecto de los poderes que podría haber adquirido Accelerator en este tiempo y que el doctor no les hubiera dicho.

\- Bueno les aviso que tanta conversación ya me aburrió. Y dicho esto, el Arcángel Uriel, lanzó un tremendo ataque contra Accelerator y Railgun, quienes salieron expedidos por los aires. Mikoto quedó inconsciente de inmediato. El golpe había sido demasiado duro. Al segundo, Accelerator se transformó en el ángel negro y comenzó a luchar.

Lucharon por algunos minutos, pero al darse cuenta que el ángel negro no estaba dando resultado, tuvo que transformarse rápidamente en un ángel blanco, puesto que lo que más quería era defender a Misaka y no ser conducido por la ira.

El ángel blanco, definitivamente era más fuerte, pero no era rival para un Arcángel. Accelerator estaba recibiendo terribles ataques los cuales no estaban pudiendo ser repelidos por él.

Con el último ataque cayó a tierra, totalmente malherido y rasguñado.

Misaka corrió hasta él. Apenas lograba mantenerse conciente.

\- Esto no está funcionando Misaka- le dijo él - Este tipo es demasiado poderoso.

\- Accelerator de ahora en adelante tendrás que confiar en mí. Por favor no intentes detenerme. Tengo un plan y creo que va funcionar, pero deberás confiar en mí- le dijo tocándole suavemente su rostro.

\- Odio cuando dices eso, eso quiere decir que vas a hacer alguna locura ¿Verdad?- le preguntó abatido. Misaka sonrió levemente.

\- Está bien- Detengan esto, basta, me entregaré. Pero debes prometerme detener el ataque a Accelerator- le dijo ella a Uriel.

\- Está bien niña, lo prometo, pero solo si haces lo que te pedimos – No es mi intención dañarlo más- le dijo Uriel - pero para velar que no haga nada estúpido, nos aseguraremos de tener bien controlado a tu guardián. Nakisumo y su jefe Yumu fueron los encargados de sujetar firmemente a Accelerator para que no pudiera intentar nada.

Tomaron a la niña y la sentaron en una silla que estaba frente a una computadora portátil. Le pusieron una serie de artefactos en su cabeza y le ordenaron ingresar a la red misaka. Ella se conectó apretando el botón amarillo de su dispositivo. Al ver que estaba conectada, comenzaron a inyectarle el virus en el cerebro. Accelerator veía la imagen con desesperación. Intentaba zafarse de sus captores pero no podía.

\- Misakaaaaaaa- gritaba con desesperación una y otra vez.

Una vez terminado de inyectar el virus, Misaka abrió sus ojos y estaban totalmente grises. Al ver eso, Accelerator quedó totalmente en shock. No podía creerlo. Esto ya lo habían vivido una vez. Habían logrado sobrevivirlo haciéndola crecer gracias al doctor. Ahora, ya no tendrían esa alternativa nunca más. El doctor estaba muerto. Accelerator gritó el nombre de su amada una vez más y unas lágrimas saltaron desesperadas de sus ojos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En verdad estás enamorado de ella, verdad?- le preguntó Nakisumo. Accelerator no le respondió, sólo se quedó sollozando por lo que le estaban haciendo a Misaka.

Nakisumo miró con lástima a quien había sido su amante. Ella lo había amado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, e incluso cuando se fue, durante mucho tiempo, pero él jamás le correspondió. No entendía cómo esa niña lo había podido conquistar. Nakisumo recordó aquella noche que los vio tener relaciones. Los había espiado durante mucho rato y sentía envidia de los besos y caricias que él le había propiciado a esa niña. Él nunca había sido así de dulce con ella, ellos solo habían tenido sexo. En ese momento odiaba más que nunca a Misaka y quería que acabaran luego con ella. Si ella moría, sin lugar a dudas, sería su oportunidad para recuperar a Accelerator.

Misaka comenzó a conectar a todas las sister, una por una hasta que todas estuvieron conectadas. Misaka comenzó a introducir códigos que eran ilegibles para los demás. Accelerator que estaba acostumbrado a oírla hablar con las sister, no pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo. Pero Misaka no les estaba transmitiendo el virus, los códigos que ella estaba transmitiendo, eran de independencia, las estaba liberando de la red Misaka y las estaba dejando en libertad.

Nadie entendía nada. Los del experimento se pusieron a buscar rápidamente en el manual lo que Misaka les decía, pero Misaka había creado esos códigos por si misma, en secreto y había dejado respaldo en algunas de las sister, en forma aleatoria, por lo que los códigos se expandían a la velocidad de la misma red. En menos de un minuto, todas las sister contaban con completa autonomía y se encontraban libres de la red Misaka.

\- Ahora están libres, vivan sus vidas como quieran- Adiós hermanas- les dijo Misaka emocionada.

\- ¿Estás en peligro?- pregunta Misaka 10.238 con preocupación

\- Eso no importa, ahora ustedes están libres- le responde Misaka sacándose rápidamente los cables que tenía en la cabeza, tomó su brazalete, apretó los dos botones juntos, haciendo que la pulsera se disolviera en ese instante y sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Maldita! ¿Qué has hecho?- le gritaba Kanajisho

\- He destruido sus planes de controlar a mis hermanas y de intentar acabar con ciudad academia con su ayuda.

\- Esto le costará la vida a tu novio y a tus amigos estúpida- le gritó el director quien puso en la línea de ataque a todos sus hombres.

La mayoría de los ataques fueron dirigidos a Accelerator. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor. Nadie pudo ver bien. Solo se pudo ver una luz celeste. Pero cuando el polvo se disipó, ahí estaba el albino completamente intacto. Nadie lo había podido tocar.

Esta vez era Uriel quien iba a atacar nuevamente. Estaba preparando su ataque, cuando se escuchó una voz femenina hablar:

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunta la bella chica acercándose al campo de batalla.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Kaori Kanzaki?- le pregunta el Arcángel - ¡Esta no es tu pelea!

\- ¡Lo mismo te digo al verte entrometido en esto!- le dijo ella sarcástica

\- Yo vengo a restituir la iglesia católica romana, no importa el precio ni con quien..

\- ¿Y quien te delegó esa misión? ¿Miguel? ¿Gabriel? ¿Dios? ¡Porque no los veo por aquí! ¿Qué opina Miguel de esto?

Uriel sintió un escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¡Ellos no saben nada!- ¡Este será mi regalo para ellos!- le gritó

\- ¿A través de unirte a estos tipos? ¿Qué quieren destruir mitad de la ciudad?... debes estar muy mal si crees que Miguel te lo perdonará…

\- Eso lo decido yo…

\- Pues no- le respondió ella poniéndose en guardia

\- ¿Crees que podrás conmigo?- Jajajaja- rió él - Solo eres una patética santa, nada podrás hacer conmigo… nadie en esta tierra está a mi nivel.

\- Eso es verdad, pero sé de alguien qué si podrá repeler tus ataques- dijo pensando en Touma

\- Bueno, ya que no podremos utilizar a las sisters, al menos nos llevaremos a Accelerator y a este chico Touma. Quedarán bajo nuestro control y se unirán a nosotros a fin de que podamos conseguir nuestros objetivos

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iremos?- les pregunta Touma

\- Qué si no lo hacen, mataremos a estas chicas, tal cual matamos a tus padres Accelerator- le dijo Ao Sami (quien estaba presenciando todos loe hechos como un espectador más).

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Accelerator

\- ¡Vaya! ¿No te sorprende verme vivo?- parece que no- rió satisfecho – Bueno ¿Me vas a decir que te creíste la historia del accidente? jajajaja

Misaka y él se miraron. No lo podían creer.

\- Al igual que a los padres de Kaori… a todos los matamos- reía el tipo - Pero debo reconocer que tus padres eran los que más molestaba. Te iban a buscar todos los días para llevarte de regreso. Tu madre era una esper muy fuerte, más que tu padre. No nos quedó otra que asesinarla. Arreglamos todo para que tuvieran ese accidente. No podíamos permitir que te llevaran, al igual que los padres de Kaori, eran unos estorbos. Ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de todo. Nos habían amenazado con ir a buscarlos a la fuerza y destruir los laboratorios. Pero eso es lo que pasa a la gente que no nos obedece. Si ustedes, hoy no nos obedecen, mataremos a sus novias ahora mismo – les gritó

Kaori al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar conmocionarse. Sacó sus armas y se puso a la defensiva. Iba a matar a Ao Sami en ese mismo momento.

Uriel en vez de ir a pelear con Kaori fue a atrapar a Misaka, ya que sabía que Accelerator no podría resistencia, si ellos la atrapaban.

Misaka, al ver cómo había atacado a Accelerator esperaba con ansias poder enfrentarse a él, pero aún no sabía si sería capaz. Uriel tomó por la fuerza a Misaka y sus ojos de inmediato se pusieron de un azul brillante, y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por todo su cuerpo con lo que Uriel la soltó sobresaltado.

\- Jajajaja- rió el - Eso estuvo divertido, ¿En serio te crees capaz de poder enfrentarme a mí?

\- ¡Basta!- le gritó Ao Sami- llevémonos a Accelerator y Touma. No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo acá- le ordenó a Uriel

\- ¿Y tú crees que te voy a obedecer simple humano? ¡Las cosas se harán cómo yo quiero!- gritó Uriel lanzando un ataque que los dejó a todos en el suelo. - Ustedes solo han sido mis títeres, yo quiero conquistar esta ciudad para mí, y luego entregarla a la iglesia católica para que la gobierne…

Ao Sami, salio despedido por los aires, quedando inconciente frente a ese ataque.

\- Ven Nakisumo, esta no es nuestra pelea- le dijo Yumu- Vámonos pero ella no se quería ir, no quería dejar a Accelerator ahí tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿Y a dónde creen que van ustedes?- ¡No se moverán de acá!

\- ¡Está no es nuestra pelea Uriel! – le gritó enojado Yumu y el Arcángel molesto, lanzó un fuerte ataque contra Nakisumo, que Yumu enfrentó con su cuerpo.

\- Yumu, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella sorprendida ante aquella defensa- ¿Me defendiste?

\- Claro, preciosa. No dejaré que ese desgraciado de toque. Yumu se puso de pie y se colocó delante de ella para protegerla.

\- ¿Qué me vas a decir que amas a esta ramera?- le preguntó sorprendido Uriel que ya estaba medio exaltado.

\- No le digas así- le dijo Yumu disparando su ataque contra él.

El ataque que recibió devuelta fue brutal. Tanto Yumu como Nakisumo recibieron el impacto de frente.

\- Vamos, pelea conmigo- le dijo Accelerator convirtiéndose en Ángel blanco una vez más.

\- No- le gritó Misaka y sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar los de él mientras se elevaba a los cielos a pelear.

Accelerator sabía que no tenía ninguna ventaja, pero quería llevar la batalla lejos de los que estaban ahí. Uriel aceptó la pelea y subió a las nubes, donde comenzó la batalla. Solo se veían rayos y descargas feroces. Luces doradas e incandescentes. No alcanzaron a pasar ni dos minutos de una brutal batalla, cuando se ve a uno de ellos cayendo vencido. Accelerator caía sin ningún control a la tierra.

Touma y Misaka corrieron a recibirlo, logrando amortiguar el golpe.

\- Es endemoniadamente fuerte, lo lamento. No pude derrotarlo – dijo agotado. Y acto seguido perdió la conciencia.

Misaka miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos y a los demás heridos tendidos en el suelo. Era su turno de pelear aunque no sabía cómo. Uriel bajó a terminar su trabajo de destruir a Accelerator cuando Touma se interpuso.

\- Ahh sí tu brazo derecho ¿No creerás que es obstáculo para mí verdad?

\- Bueno, sí lo creo- le respondió Touma

\- Estúpido mocoso, te enseñaré lo que meterte con un Arcángel, muere tu también- y lanzó un feroz ataque que Touma no pudo repeler y su brazo quedó casi calcinado por el ataque.

\- ¿No te vas a poner de pie Accelerator para morir con dignidad? - ¡No me importa que estés tirado en el suelo inconciente, igual te atacaré!- le gritó Uriel- y dicho esto, Uriel comenzó a preparar el ataque que seria el final, cuando Misaka, reunió todas sus fuerzas y lanzó una gran explosión que dirigió solo al Arcángel y no en todas las direcciones como había sido antes. Por fin, lo había controlado. Estaba feliz.


	15. La Batalla con Uriel

Ese ataque lo recibió Uriel directo en el pecho, lo que lo hizo caer fuertemente.

Todos miraron a quien había lanzado ese feroz ataque. Todas las miradas se centraron en Misaka. Nadie cabía en el sombro.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso mocosa?- le preguntó impresionado. Los ojos de Misaka se habían tornado de un color calipso radiante.

Accelerator (al igual que todos) miraba a su esposa con asombro. Todo su ser irradiaba energía en esos momentos. Estaba cubierta por un halo color calipso tan fulminante, que llegaba a enceguecer.

\- ¿Quien eres?- le preguntó Uriel impresionado. Ya que no conocía a nadie en la tierra que pudiera tener esos poderes excepcionales.

\- La persona que hoy te va derrotar – le contestó con una seguridad que ella misma desconocía. Era como si de repente, se hubiera convertido en otra persona.

Uriel se puso a la defensiva, intentó enviar otro fuerte ataque contra todos los ahí presentes, pero al ver esto, los ojos de Misaka se tornaron más calipsos aún (si es que esto pudiera llegar a ser posible) y el cielo pareció tomar el mismo color que sus ojos.

El arcángel palideció al ver cómo desde la espalda de la niña, comenzaron a crecer unas largas alas blancas. Misaka no razonaba nada, estaba en un profundo trance, no alcanza a procesar nada sobre ella, solo sabía lo que debía hacer y sabía que lo podía hacer.

Accelerator estaba en shock. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos miraban absortos. El albino miró por primera vez la situación con algo de esperanza… quizás Misaka si podría ganar…

Las alas de Misaka se desplegaron en gloria y majestad y rápidamente comenzó a elevarse hacia los cielos. Uriel se elevó con ella. Misaka había decidido que esa batalla no se libraría en la tierra, se libraría en los cielos.

Fue Uriel quien lanzó el primer ataque contra la chica. Ante esto, Misaka se defendió. Uriel apenas podía repeler los ataques. Pero aunque estos fueran muy fuertes, Misaka no lograba derrotarlo.

Luego de varios intentos, Uriel logró impactar fuertemente a Misaka, pero tampoco logró derribarla. Uriel sabía (al igual que Accelerator) que esta batalla sería más de resistencia que otra cosa.

Estaban en igualad de poderes. No podían dañarse seriamente el uno al otro. Pero eso sería así, hasta que uno de los dos se cansara seguramente.

Accelerator sabía que la primera en agotarse sería Misaka. Ella no conocía sus poderes, y su cuerpo, no contaba con la fuerza y energía necesaria para soportarlos. Menos para enfrentar por mucho tiempo una batalla de esa magnitud. De mantenerse por mucho tiempo, Misaka sería derrotada. La batalla debía terminar de inmediato.

Ante esto, Accelerator con las pocas energías que le quedaban, asumió su rol de ángel blanco y subió a ayudar a su esposa.

La batalla se volvió terrible. Nadie podía ver que sucedía en verdad. El cielo parecía haberse molestado y había cubierto de nubes oscuras la batalla. Solo la luminosidad que se dejaba ver a modo de rayos por entre medio de las nubes, permitía dar a entender, que arriba en los cielos, se estaba librando una feroz batalla…

De pronto, el Arcángel cayó al suelo violentamente y Misaka descendió del cielo, cargando a Accelerator que venía casi inconciente producto de las escasas energías y fuerzas que le quedaban…

\- No creas que me has derrotado niña- le decía el arcángel intentando ponerse de pie – Te faltan miles de años para vencerme – Los mataré a todos, destruiré esta maldita ciudad y este maldito planeta – le gritó

\- No es mi intención matar a un Arcángel del señor… pero si sigues atacando a mis seres queridos y a mi querida ciudad academia, no me dejarás otra opción- le respondió ella dejando a su marido en manos de Touma.

\- ¡Hora que actúes Miguel- gritó Kaori mirando al cielo furiosa - llevas mucho rato de observador – le espetó

Y ahí, abriéndose paso entre las nubes apareció el arcángel más poderoso de Dios, el Arcángel Miguel..

\- Vaya, si que te dieron una buena paliza Uriel - sonrió él mirando a Misaka - Mis felicitaciones Misaka has obrado bien a ojos de nuestro señor- le dijo él haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia.

Misaka lo miró incrédula. Poco sabía de la jerarquía dentro de los cielos. Pero si había algo que sabía, era quién era él.

El arcángel Miguel, era el más poderoso y fiel arcángel de Dios. Estar frente a él, era sin dudas, todo un honor.

Misaka solo pudo emitir un tímido gracias y sus ojos volvieron a ser aquellos café luminosos. Sus defensas, se relajaron de inmediato frente a su presencia.

Accelerator se levantó apenas y Misaka lo ayudó a estar de pie junto a ella.

\- A pesar de tener la fuerza necesaria, siempre mediste tus poderes, y aunque quizás lo merecía, no fuiste capaz de matar a un arcángel del señor ni a nadie. Nuestro señor te agradece y pregunta cómo puede recompensarte – le dijo el arcángel mirando con algo de repudio a Uriel.

Misaka miró a su alrededor y recordó las palabras de Uriel. Si bien la forma no había sido la correcta, y se había perdido en el camino, sus primeras intenciones habían sido "buenas"

\- Haciendo que las iglesias se unifiquen en una, que terminen estas luchas sin sentido y que la paz reine en ciudad academia y en el mundo. La religión nos debe unir, no separar, aunque no sé cómo podríamos lograrlo – le respondió ella angustiada

\- ¿Dignas palabras? - ¿no? – le preguntó Kaori a Miguel en su defensa

\- Qué así sea entonces - dijo Miguel – Ya verás que con nuestra ayuda, las iglesias deberán unirse. Al parecer, los dejamos solos por mucho tiempo… - comentó imponente

Uriel al escuchar eso, no le quedó otra que resignarse. Miguel había puesto final a la lucha. Debía de someterse ante él.

\- Ahora Uriel, tendrás que venir conmigo a dar explicaciones donde nuestro señor, parece que pasaras varios siglos pagando esta gracia… ojalá y no seas desterrado…

\- Miguel –dijo de pronto Misaka- él la miró con sus bellos ojos de una forma muy penetrante. Misaka se intimidó de inmediato. Le había hablado de una forma muy informal…

\- Perdón, señor Arcángel Miguel- dijo ella en forma tímida - él se sonrió divertido ante esa reacción-

\- Dime ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

\- ¿Qué soy? ¿En qué me convertí?

\- ¿Acaso eso importa?- le preguntó él

\- Para mi sí, quiero saber si soy más que un clon, por qué nací- preguntó con tristeza

Miguel miró al cielo y escuchó la respuesta que le estaba dando Dios directamente.

\- No importa cómo hayas nacido ni la forma en que te hayan creado ni tu procedencia. Lo que importa es en lo que quieres convertirte. Lo que tú eliges ser. A pesar de que se introdujo en ti una fuente de poderes inigualables, nunca te gustó pelear ni herir a nadie. No quisiste sacar provecho de ellos y solo los has usado para defender a los tuyos. Tienes un alma pura y sincera, por eso fuiste escogida. Eres una persona excepcional.

\- ¿Qué dices?- comentó ella emocionada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Aquí dictaré el regalo de nuestros cielos para ti – dijo él desplegando sus maravillosas alas e iluminado todo a su alrededor…

\- Ponte de rodillas Misaka – le dijo Kaori al ver lo que estaba sucediendo… Misaka obedeció.

\- "De ahora en adelante tus poderes no tendrán igual en la tierra." -Usa bien este poder que se está dando, porque así cómo se te dio se te quitará. De ahora en adelante serás llamada Mikaela, que quiere decir quien se asemeja a Dios. De ahora en adelante serás la guardiana protectora de esta tierra.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó ella confundida. La verdad, no entendía nada. No entendía cuándo ni por qué había pasado todo esto.

Miguel sonrió. Se acercó a ella y secó sus lágrimas con sus manos.

\- Pediste el único deseo que traería paz: "La unificación de las iglesias" -que es lo que nuestro señor siempre ha querido. Esto no sólo traerá paz a esta ciudad, sino al mundo entero. Ya verás. Todavía hay pueblos que se asesinan entre ellos por diferencias religiosas, cuando nuestro señor es sólo uno. En miles de años, nadie había pedido algo así. Date crédito mi querida Mikaela y de ahora en adelante, deja todo en mis manos. Cuando me necesites, llámame ahí estaré. Sino, estaremos en contacto en a través de tus sueños o a través de tus pensamientos. Adiós. - Acto seguido desapareció llevándose a Uriel con él.

Misaka miró a Accelerator y se abrazaron fuertemente. En ese abrazo, Misaka lo llenó con sus poderes y aura luminosa.

Él no podía creer lo sucedido, aun no alcanzaba a procesar nada, pero estaba feliz de que todo hubiese terminado.

Misaka Original y Touma, ambos heridos se acercaron a ella y presentaron sus respetos…

\- Ah no, esto si que no por favor ¿No se van a tomar todo esto en serio verdad? – dijo ella risueña, pero un gran trueno sonó desde el cielo…

-Ok, Ok está bien- no se enojen- dijo al que supuso era Miguel – Pero por favor, soy solo yo. No quiero que cambien su forma de ser ni mucho menos frente a mí….

\- Oh pero Mikaela… - dijo Touma

\- Nada de Mikaela… para ustedes siempre seré Misaka-Misaka – sonrió. Aún no he procesado nada de lo sucedido… no entiendo cómo ni por qué ha pasó esto… pero por ahora, solo les pido que me dejen ver sus heridas… - no tengo cabeza para nada más…

Y colocando sus manos sobre ellos, logró sanó a Misaka y a Touma.

\- De ahora en adelante, tu brazo será más fuerte, de eso estoy segura- le dijo alegre

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó él sorprendido-

\- Si, por supuesto- le contestó ella

(*******)

Todos los presentes, comenzaron a reaccionar respecto a lo sucedido… Yumo, quien aún se encontraba inconsciente, despertó en brazos de su querida Nakisumo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él a ella-

\- Si, gracias a ti – Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? le respondió ella

\- No podía verte morir… mejor yo que tú… es hora de que pague todo lo que he hecho… al fin tendré paz – comentó moribundo

\- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!- le gritó ella desesperada -

\- Creo que eso ya es inevitable – Nakisumo… aunque tú no me veas ni me mires, yo siempre te he amado, no podía dejarte morir frente a mis ojos.

Yumo estaba gravemente herido, su vida se estaba apagando frente a los ojos de todos…

Misaka logró percatarse de esto y se acercó a ellos. Ambos se asustaron frente a su presencia. Los ojos de Misaka se habían tornado color calipsos una vez más. Tanto Nakisumo como Yumo, pensaron que ese era su fin… después de todo, ellos eran culpables de todo.

Misaka, tomó la mano de Yumo y dejando atrás todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, lo cargó con su energía vital.

Yumo recuperó sus fuerzas casi en forma instantánea. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Se levantó lentamente e hizo una gran reverencia ante Misaka.

\- Gracias – le dijo – A pesar de todo, me sanaste…

Nakisumo, lloró de felicidad. No pudo hacer otra cosa que arrodillarse frente a la niña y tomarla de la mano.

\- Gracias Misaka- perdóname por todo, ahora entiendo por que te ama tanto. A mí nunca me amó y tengo claro el porqué. Por favor cuídalo. Gracias por salvar a Yumo. Nuestras vidas tomarán un giro diferente desde hoy en adelante, te lo prometo.

\- Muy bien – le respondió Misaka

Ambas chicas se estrecharon las manos, Nakisumo le hizo una reverencia y se marcharon.

(*******)

Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la calma en ciudad academia. Miguel cumplió su promesa e hizo algunas apariciones (junto a los demás arcángeles) por varias de las iglesias.

Dejaron ver claramente cuales eran los designios de los cielos, despejando de sus mentes, cualquier posibilidad de mal entendimiento.

Ciudad academia se unificó bajo esos criterios. Y bajo estrictos sentimientos de unidad, ciudad academia cerró sus puertas y los laboratorios fueron destruidos y recordados, como la peor aberración creada.

Al tiempo, cuidad academia se convirtió en un lugar donde podían coexistir espers, magos, santos, etc… todos juntos, pero todos en pos de un fin único, el bien común y de la sociedad.

Misaka-Mikaela ayudó a la chica index a poder manejar en su cerebro todos los libros sin tener que ocupar mucha parte de su memoria, solucionando así su problema de raíz.

Cuando las iglesias se unificaron y ya no habían diferencias por las que pelear. Index, ya no tuvo necesidad de seguir huyendo y pudo decidir regresar a su convento.

El día de su partida, fue de mucha tristeza para Touma. Se abrazaron largamente y derramaron muchas lágrimas. Realmente quería a esa niña. Misaka estaba sumamente celosa de esa relación, pero Index le pidió que lo cuidara e hiciera siempre feliz, con lo que su corazón se conmovió.

(*******)

Parecía que hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que habían estado en su departamento. Accelerator no sabía como reaccionar, estaba un poco cohibido ante esta nueva situación. Él siempre pensó que sería el guardián de Misaka, y ahora resultaba que era ella la más poderosa de la tierra.

Misaka sabía que algo atormentaba a su marido. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano. De todos los poderes que tenía, odiaba no tener el don de poder leer la mente. Ya que así sabría que era lo que le sucedía.

Misaka no quiso indagar. Su marido andaba demasiado silencioso.

Esa noche, ella se durmió casi de inmediato pero Accelerator no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó cómo era su costumbre y fue a tirarse al sillón. Ahí pasó pensando un par de horas hasta que Misaka lo fue a buscar….

\- Dime, ahora que eres mucho más fuerte que yo- ¿Querrás seguir conmigo?- le preguntó

\- Sin ti no sería nada Accelerator

Él se rió burlesco.

\- ¡Vamos! - ¡No te rías de mí quieres!

\- Sabes que es verdad… Ni siquiera estaría viva de no ser por ti – le dijo sentándose a su lado. -Gracias a ti tengo estos poderes, tú los inyectaste en mí. – Además, si no fuera por todo lo que te amo, jamás hubiera podido hacer despertar todo ese poder que llevo en mí…

\- Pero ya no te podré proteger….

\- ¿Cómo que no?- tu deberás proteger por siempre mi corazón y a mí…. Sin tu protección y cuidado, no sería nada… te necesito para respirar….

\- ¿Pero cómo algo tan impuro como yo y manchado de sangre puede estar con la elegida por Dios?... esto no tiene sentido Misaka…

Misaka escuchó una voz en su mente. Era Miguel que se comunicaba con ella.

\- Ellos te pusieron en mi camino- al parecer era la única forma…

\- Buen sentido del humor tiene Dios… por decirlo de alguna manera- rió él.

\- Si, lo tiene… pero no se trata de eso… Dios confía en ti… al parecer él te había prometido ser feliz, pero tú… ¿tú no lo escuchaste?… - le respondió ella sorprendida.

Accelerator se silenció. Eso es algo que nunca había comentado a nadie. Era verdad lo que decía Misaka, Dios le había dicho algo así… pero él había salido ofuscado y lo había dejado hablando solo.

\- Vaya si que eres un tipo agradable – comentó hacia los cielos Accelerator

\- ¡Claro!- se escuchó una voz – Además que tengo mucha paciencia con los niños insolentes como tú… creo que nunca, en toda la eternidad, me habían dejado hablando solo – Aún así, tu premio será ser el guardián de la guardiana. Sean felices – y la voz no se volvió a escuchar.

\- Rayos, antes era la red misaka, las sister, la enana y ahora arcángeles e incluso el mismísimo Dios- dijo exasperado

\- Así parece – rió la niña

\- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no me iré al infierno?- preguntó Accelerator mirando al cielo. Su mirada se tornó triste y angustiada.

\- Miguel dice que quedarás sujeto a tu buen comportamiento- le respondió Misaka

\- ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Y todo el daño que hice?...¿todas las vidas que me llevé?

\- Siempre en la historia de la humanidad han existido Ángeles negros. Tú tuviste la oportunidad de escoger llegado un punto de tu vida, te arrepentiste y te transformaste en un ángel blanco, protector y guardián. Estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por otros. Si ese arrepentimiento y sacrificio no hubiera sido real, del alma, hoy estarías condenado, pero por ahora, estás a salvo….

Misaka, escuchó algo a su oído que la conmovió. No sabía si comentarlo o no. Accelerator se dio cuenta y le preguntó qué le habían dicho…

\- Es respecto a tus padres… - comentó ella dudando

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó el sorprendido

\- Accelerator, Miguel dice que tus padres se alegran de que al fin supieras la verdad…

Accelerator quedó en shock. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Misaka pensó que se iba a desmayar…

\- ¿Qué cosa dices?- preguntó él conmovido

\- Dice que ellos quieren que te diga, que no pudieron hacer nada. Pero que todo fue culpa de ellos. Que luego del accidente en el que tu madre había quedado grave por los destrozos, llegaron a ver que había pasado y te descubrieron. A tu padre le dijeron que te llevarían a ciudad academia y que te cuidarían mientras tu madre estuviera en el hospital y te enseñarían a canalizar tus poderes…

\- Pero que cuando ella se recuperó y te fueron a buscar, no se les permitió verte…. Siempre les daban excusas. Hasta que un día tu madre se enfureció tanto que hizo estallar una gran parte de las instalaciones. Los amenazó con ir a las autoridades y les dejó bien en claro que al día siguiente irían a buscarte. Pero ellos les pusieron una trampa e hicieron que su auto explotara y se desbarrancaran en el camino…

\- Misaka… no sigas… - le comentó Accelerator no queriendo escuchar más…

\- Quieren que sepas que nunca han dejado de quererte y que nunca te culparon por lo que pasó… y que por favor no te culpes tú… ya que tú eras solo un niño, qué era obvio que no supieras usar tus poderes… y que no tenías cómo saber que eso pasaría…

\- Misaka… en verdad para… ¿Por qué continúas diciéndome esto?

\- Tu padre dice que fue su culpa – dijo ella llorando – era muy doloroso para Misaka, ella estaba recreando las imágenes dentro de su mente… como si se tratara de una película… - Podía sentir la desesperación mientras el padre de Accelerator le relataba la historia …

Accelerator abrió los ojos en forma sorpresiva al escuchar esto último…

\- … pero tu padre se asustó al ver a tu madre grave … dice que fue su error en confiar en la gente de ciudad academia… que nunca imaginó que ese sería el final de su familia… se culpa de todo…

Accelerator escuchaba mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro por completo…

\- Dicen que lamentan la vida que te hicieron pasar… pero que están felices por ti hoy y que están muy contentos que los recuerdes escuchando sus canciones- dijo ella emocionada

\- ¡Basta no sigas! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar más!- le gritó él sollozando

\- Me dicen que te pida disculpas- le insiste ella

\- ¡Basta!- le gritó alterado - y cómo pudo se paró y llegó tambaleándose hasta su dormitorio… donde se tiró en la cama totalmente desecho y empezó a sollozar…

Continuará….


	16. La Separación

Misaka esperó unos minutos y luego fue a la habitación a acompañarlo. Lloraba al verlo así, pero no le decía nada. Accelerator sollozaba como un niño pequeño. Misaka le hacía cariño y de repente, lo abrazaba con dulzura, pero no le decía nada, quería que desahogara todo lo que tenía en el pecho acumulado por años. Él había vivido engañado y casi odiando a sus padres y así mismo, por el daño que les había provocado. Eso sumado al abandono. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era mentira. Había sido utilizado y engañado. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por su causa. Ellos lo habían querido, aún lo querían. Habían muerto por ese amor. Ellos nunca lo habían abandonado, lo habían ido a buscar y él nunca lo supo. Se sentía un imbécil por creer lo que le habían dicho. Más que había creído sin dudar, todo lo que le habían dicho unos extraños….

El lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Misaka se acostó a su lado e intentó dormir, pero a ratos él despertaba y las lágrimas volvían a brotar.

Pasaron algunos días y la actitud de Accelerator no dejaba de sorprender a Misaka. No tocaba el tema. Andaba por la vida como si nada, fingiendo que nada había pasado. Andaba frío y muy distante de Misaka, apenas le hablaba… en las noches la evadía y se dormía de inmediato se acostaban. No dejaba que lo abrazara y si podía, dormía solo en el living.

Misaka intentaba comprender, lo miraba y lo esperaba. Pero al ver que la cosa no mejoraba, reunió el coraje y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasa Accelerator? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar del tema?

\- ¿Hablar de qué?- le ladró

\- De lo que te sucede… de tus padres- le contestó ella con paciencia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

\- No sé, creo que deberías hacerlo, deberíamos conversarlo… estás tan distante…

\- Ya te dije que no- le respondió molesto - ¿Para qué? si ya sabes todo…

\- ¡Quiero saber cómo te sientes tú al respecto!- le dijo angustiada

\- ¡Cómo un imbécil!- ¿Feliz? ¿Eso querías escuchar?- pues bien, ahí lo tienes….

\- ¿Por qué crees que querría escuchar eso?- le preguntó ella molesta

\- ¿Por qué eso crees que soy? ¿Verdad? ¡Un imbécil que le hicieron creer lo que quisieron!- y que no hizo nada más que seguir las órdenes de unos malditos asesinos… quienes me convirtieron en lo que soy hoy, un sádico, sediento de sangre y de poder… alguien que asesinó por placer, por venganza de algo que nunca fue verdad…

\- En ningún minuto he pensado eso- le dijo ella lastimada

\- Pues deberías- le dijo- No me conoces… no sabes todo de mí…

\- Se lo suficiente- le respondió ella con ojos llorosos

Él la miró y dudó, luego le dijo:

\- Misaka… voy a irme por unos días…

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella

\- Si, quiero tener paz y tranquilidad para pensar que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante…

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- le preguntó ella con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, nada en el mundo la hubiera preparado para esas palabras.

\- Qué me voy, ya puedes cuidarte sola. Además ya nadie te busca ni nada…

\- ¿Pero cuándo volverás?- le gritó ella sin poder creer aún lo que él le decía

\- No sé, dame un tiempo…

\- ¿O sea que era mentira de que me amabas?- le escupió ella llorando a mares

\- Sabes que eso no es así, sabes que te quiero…

\- ¿Pero entonces? ¿qué pasa?

\- Ya no te seré útil…

\- ¿Pero cómo me dices eso?- le dijo cayendo al suelo y sollozando sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

\- Quiero paz, quiero poder pensar y contigo encima todo el tiempo no podré hacerlo. - ¡Mira cómo te pusiste ahora!- no quiero este tipo de escenas….

\- ¡Qué cruel eres!- le dijo ella - Me puedes decir ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

\- ¿Recién te das cuenta que soy un hombre cruel?- ¡Ja! - y yo que te hacía más inteligente….

Misaka se puso tan furiosa, que sus ojos se pusieron azules brillantes…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a atacar?- le preguntó él un poco amedrentado

\- Si paz es lo que quieres, no es necesario que te vayas, me puedo ir yo- Me puedo ir con Sensei…

\- No, yo me iré…

\- Este es tú departamento- le dijo ella

\- No me importa, quédate aquí… cuando vuelva veremos qué hacer….

\- Puede que cuando vuelvas, no esté más aquí- dijo ella levantándose del suelo y secándose las lágrimas

\- ¿Estás terminando conmigo acaso?- le preguntó él incrédulo

\- El que se está yendo eres tú, no yo… tú eres el que piensa que te creo un imbécil y poco útil…

\- Cómo quieras mocosa- le dijo él yéndose y encerrándose en su pieza, para comenzar a arreglar una mochila con sus cosas.

Accelerator se encontraba listo para salir, cuando Misaka se fijó en la mano derecha de él. Le sorprendió ver que se había quitado la argolla de matrimonio.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a usar tu argolla?

\- A dónde voy no es sensato que la use- le respondió mirando hacia el suelo

\- ¿A dónde irás?- le preguntó ella temiendo lo peor

\- No te lo diré- le respondió él

\- Si tú no la usas, yo tampoco lo haré- le dijo Misaka sacándose su argolla de la mano y dejándola a un lado.

\- Cómo quieras- dijo él haciendo caso omiso. Pero no podía negar que eso le había dolido.

Luego avanzó por la habitación, cruzó el departamento y tomó la chapa de la puerta para salir de aquel lugar el cual había su hogar por muchos años.

\- Hasta algún día entonces- le dijo Misaka

\- Si, ya veremos- dijo él cerrando la puerta y dejando a Misaka en un estado de completa agonía y desesperación.

Misaka tenía la esperanza que él volviera. Tuvieron que pasar largos días, eternas semanas y un par de meses para que ella se diera cuenta de que él no, probablemente no volvería.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que ella pudiera tomar el teléfono para llamar a Sensei y contarle. Las palabras fueron escuálidas:

\- Sensei, se fue, él me abandonó- para luego cortar tras no poder aguantar el llanto.

Al llegar, Sensei encontró a una Misaka completamente destruida y desmoralizada. La niña, pasó varios días enferma. Lloraba mucho y estaba en muy mal estado. No podía comer absolutamente nada. Todo lo que comía lo devolvía de inmediato. Se afiebraba fácilmente. Llegó a estar tan mal, que Sensei había pensado en hospitalizarla. Misaka que tenía el poder de sanar a quien fuera, parecía haber perdido las ganas de vivir.

Sensei había optado por llevarse a Misaka a su casa, aún en contra de su voluntad, ya que ella tenía la esperanza que él se arrepintiera y volviera, pero ya habían pasado varios días, y no sabían nada de él.

\- No te preocupes – le había dicho Sensei- Cuando vuelva, al primer lugar que irá será mi casa – le dijo a fin de convencerla.

\- No quiero ser una carga para ti, siempre lo he sido- le dijo Misaka, pero Sensei no le hizo caso y se la llevó consigo. Si Sensei hubiera tenido frente a ella a Accelerator, le hubiera sacado los ojos con sus propias manos….

Una noche estaba tan mal, que fue visitada por el Arcángel Miguel. El Arcángel se había apiadado dada la angustia de la pequeña Sensei. Al llegar, toda la casa se iluminó con su luz celestial. Él con sólo tocar su frente, hizo desaparecer los síntomas físicos que la atormentaban. Su sola presencia le daba una increíble paz a su alma. Esa noche, fue la primera vez que logró dormir en forma profunda.

Misaka apenas alcanzó a decirle un tímido: "gracias". Mientras que Sensei se deshacía en agradecimientos. Gracias a él, la fiebre había bajado y su aspecto había mejorado notoriamente.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Misaka comenzó a acompañar a Sensei a dar clases. Logró obtener un permiso especial, con el cual se le autorizó a ser la asistente de Sensei.

Por supuesto que la verdadera identidad de Misaka, estaba oculta. Nadie sabía quien era ella en verdad. Salvo el Director y Sensei.

Pronto las habilidades de Misaka comenzaron a ser notorias en la escuela y era muy querida y apreciada por los alumnos. Si bien, la querían y apreciaban mucho, la habían apodado "la Sensei de los ojos tristes"

El poder estar en la escuela de ciudad academia, y al poder pasearse libremente por ella, pudo conocer las distintas clases que ahí se impartían. Tanto prácticas como teóricas. Sensei daba las clases teóricas, pero a Misaka le gustaban más las clases prácticas. Ella recordaba claramente cómo había sido su proceso de enseñanza y lo difícil que había sido para ella poder canalizar sus poderes, pero al final había podido dominarlos, y creía poder ser capaz de enseñar a otros el cómo hacerlo.

Los demás profesores, gustaban de su compañía, y la dejaban ser participe de sus clases. A Misaka le gustaba verlos enseñar. Le gustaba aprender cómo hacían las cosas y a parte de aprender siempre pensaba la forma de cómo mejorar las clases o qué haría ella distinto.

Eso la despejaba de su profunda tristeza. La hacía feliz estar en la escuela, viendo a todos los niños y jóvenes que ahí aprendían. Odiaba el momento de dejar la escuela. Odiaba llegar a casa de Sensei a recordar que había sido abandonada por el hombre que amaba y al cual amó desde el día que lo había conocido. No había noche que ella no llorara por él.

(*******)

Habían pasado dos meses desde su partida, cuando Misaka miró al cielo de su habitación y preguntó en voz alta:

\- Miguel ¿Estás por ahí?

\- Siempre- le contestó él

\- ¿Sabes de él? ¿Está bien?

\- Sí Mikaela sé de él… sabes que puedo verlo todo….

\- ¿Está bien?- le volvió a preguntar

\- Sí- le respondió

\- Me alegro- dijo ella sin poder evitar controlar el llanto - Por favor cuídalo, no dejes que nada malo le pase…

\- Está siendo protegido por Uriel, él está a su cargo…

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por Uriel dices?- preguntó ella preocupada y sorprendida

\- Si, bueno, esa es una de sus penitencias- le dijo el Arcángel sonriendo- Aunque te diré que no le agradó mucho la idea…

\- ¿En qué está? ¿Dónde está?

Miguel miró la desconsolada mirada de Mikaela, y le dijo:

\- Ahora en Rusia….

\- ¿Qué hace allá?- le preguntó

Miguel dudó en contestarle. La verdad podría ser demasiado dura de escuchar en estos momentos para ella…

\- Se está buscando así mismo- optó por responder

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó ella

\- Por ahora no te diré más, se supone que no debo intervenir. Él no quiere que tú sepas y los humanos tienen derecho a vivir sus propias decisiones….

\- Miguel… - susurró sollozando más fuerte aún

\- No me gusta verte así Mikaela- le dijo él poniendo su mano delicadamente en su cabello a modo de consuelo, contacto que le transmitió a ella mucha paz.

\- Gracias por venir- le dijo ella

\- Cuando gustes, siempre contarás conmigo- le dijo colocando su mano nuevamente en su frente para hacerla caer dormida de inmediato.

Luego de esto, el Arcángel la miró detenidamente por unos momentos, la acomodó delicadamente en su cama y acto seguido desapareció.

\- ¡Uyyyyyy- parece que un Arcángel está enamorado!- bromearon los demás Arcángeles Gabriel y Rafael molestando a Miguel una vez reunido nuevamente con ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué tonteras dicen?- los reprendió él molesto. -Sólo que no me gusta verla así. Ella debería estar acá con nosotros y no sufriendo dolores terrenales.

\- Eso es verdad- le contestó Gabriel mirando a Mikaela desde el cielo - Pero ella quería eso….además que es la guardiana designada por Dios…

\- Mikaela es muy inocente y buena, sólo sabe amar- dijo Rafael. - Démosle un tiempo más y si las cosas no mejoran, la traemos con nosotros… de seguro, Dios no se opondrá…


	17. Misaka Sensei

A los 4 meses de la partida de Accelerator, a Misaka se le dio una gran oportunidad en ciudad academia. Varios de los profesores habían caído enfermos producto de una fuerte gripe, lo que provocó una escasez de reemplazantes para todas las clases. Sensei recomendó que Misaka podría reemplazar a algunos y cubrir algunos turnos, idea que al director no le molestó, puesto que (además de saber quien realmente era) la venía observando desde sus inicios, y veía lo a gusto que se sentían tantos los alumnos como los profesores con ella.

Cómo Misaka le gustaban más las clases prácticas, tomó las clases con los alumnos que tenían habilidades como espers y se le indicó el programa que debía seguir.

Cuando Misaka entró en la sala de clases, los alumnos se pusieron muy felices al verla. Era la "profesora de reemplazo" favorita.

Misaka que ya conocía las habilidades de cada uno de los alumnos de ese y casi todos los cursos, puso en práctica el programa y sus habilidades en lograr sacar el máximo potencial de cada uno.

Como las habilidades provenían de distintos orígenes, no podía enseñarles a todos de la misma manera, ya que cada uno debía aprender respecto a su propia habilidad, pero sí había cosas que debían aprender también en conjunto, como la colaboración entre ellos y el trabajo en equipo.

El director miraba con asombro las habilidades de Misaka. Fue tanta su aceptación, que decidió finalmente, asignarle un curso como profesora titular.

Los alumnos favorecidos, no lo podían creer cuando ella asumió en forma definitiva el curso. Se sentían felices de poder tenerla como su profesora titular. Los aplausos y las sonrisas no se les escaparon al director ni a Misaka, ya que si bien ella era muy agradable como profesora, de todas maneras era exigente y estricta en cuánto a resultados se debían. No permitía que alguien vagara en sus clases.

Los demás profesores estaban contentos también, Misaka se había ganado el cariño de todos los profesores, su sonrisa angelical, y esos hermosos ojos cafés, los había maravillados a todos. Pero así como todos podían ver lo hermosa que era, para nadie le era indiferente, la pena y nostalgia que solía demostrar en algunas oportunidades. Algunos solían comentar que sus ojos, parecían haber perdido su brillo. Obviamente, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada. Solo intentaban hacerla sentir a gusto y aceptada.

(***)

\- ¡Ahora comienza lo entretenido!- había dicho Misaka en una de sus clases. - Ahora quiero ver que han aprendido, por lo tanto, necesito que hagan una fila y cada uno lance su mayor ataque hacia mí…

Si bien los alumnos, sabían que ella era su profesora, y que tenía grandes poderes, nadie podía magnificar cuánto poder en realidad tenía ella y al recibir esa instrucción, ninguno de sus alumnos de atrevió a ponerse a la fila.

\- ¿Vamos qué les pasa?- les preguntó ella atónita, al ver que nadie acató su instrucción

\- Profesora ¿Por qué no mejor uno contra uno? … entre nosotros…

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella- ¿No entendieron?- necesito que lancen su ataque contra mí para poder medir sus poderes

\- Profesora, por favor no nos pida eso, nadie quiere atacarla, no la queremos lastimar- dijo uno de sus alumnos mientras los demás asentían.

Misaka sonrió entre conmovida y entretenida. -Aún cuando no le gustaba para nada esa respuesta (ya que no la estaban obedeciendo) era fundamental que ella recibiera los ataques para poder medirlos.

\- Gracias por la preocupación, pero en verdad ninguno de ustedes podrá dañarme ni herirme, así que en verdad, no se preocupen….

\- Profesora, Sensei, en serio, no nos pida eso- respondió otro de sus alumnos

Misaka se complicó. Esto no estaba bien.

\- Si no me quieren atacar, yo los atacaré a ustedes… y si no se defienden, los evaluaré con un 1.0 a todos - les respondió molesta

\- Entonces evalúenos de inmediato con un 1.0 Sensei- Si nos ataca, nadie responderá al ataque- le contestaron varios - No podríamos atacarla, es nuestra Sensei favorita en el mundo, no queremos herirla…

\- ¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó Misaka sorprendida - Si no podrán dañarme se los aseguro

Al ver el silencio entre sus alumnos, Misaka se enojó y les exigió que le respondieran.

\- Porque no queremos herirla Sensei -Nosotros queremos verla feliz. No nos atrevemos a levantar una mano en contra suya - le contestó una de sus alumnas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - No queremos ofenderla ni mucho menos… menos atacarla. Sabemos que algo le pasa, usted está triste por algo… nosotros queremos ser su felicidad… - sollozó

Eso si que era un problema. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Su tristeza había conmovido a sus alumnos, ella pensaba que había pasado desapercibida, pero no…

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que estoy triste?- les preguntó ella conmocionada

\- Sus ojos la delatan, no tienen ese brillo que deberían tener- Sensei por favor no se moleste con nosotros, pero no nos pida atacarla…

\- OK- dijo completamente rendida- La clase será uno contra uno y ahí veremos cómo seguimos.

Al terminar esa clase, Misaka se fue muy triste a casa de Sensei. Sus alumnos habían notado su tristeza y peor aún, sentían lástima por ella, tanta que no querían atacarla. Eso era un problema, puesto que ella, necesitaba medir sus poderes y poder ir analizando los avances individuales de cada uno.

Cuando llegó Sensei, Misaka conversó el tema con ella, y la pequeña maestra le dio una posible solución. Misaka faltaría a la próxima clase, declarándose enferma, y ella se presentaría a la próxima, con un "disfraz" que les haría pensar a sus alumnos que ella había llegado a reemplazar a Misaka durante un periodo. La idea le sonó divertida a la chica, pero el disfraz tendría que ser bueno, sino la descubrirían de inmediato.

Ese fin de semana, se pusieron manos a la obra. Compraron una peluca de pelo negro corto, y como el cambio debía ser drástico, la vestimenta también lo tendría que ser. Compraron una mini de cuero, botas altas de color negro y una polera tipo peto blanco con rosado, no muy revelador, qué solo dejaba ver su ombligo. El broche de oro lo vinieron a colocar los lentes de contactos color verde así como unos lentes ópticos de marco negro. Al mirarse al espejo, Misaka no se pudo reconocer, era definitivamente, otra persona….

(*******)

Y así hicieron, Misaka se reportó enferma al día siguiente y a la próxima clase, llegó vestida con su "disfraz"

\- ¿Sigue enferma nuestra Sensei?- preguntaba una de sus alumnas a Misaka disfrazada

\- Si- respondió Misaka

\- Ohhh ¿Y qué le pasó?

\- Al parecer, contrajo un resfrío. Estará fuera varios días, pero la verdad, no estoy tan segura de que vuelva- les dijo ella

\- ¿Por quéééé?- gritaron a coro varios de sus alumnos

\- El director se entero de que ustedes no quisieron seguir sus indicaciones y se molestó. Si una profesora no tiene carácter como para controlar a un curso… mejor que no se las dé de profesora.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- le gritó una de sus alumnas

\- ¡No me grites mocosa!- le respondió Misaka enojada percatándose de la palabra que había usado… "mocosa" – algo se remeció dentro de ella.

Todos quedaron callados. Definitivamente ella era muy distinta a su Sensei. No les estaba gustando para nada el cambio.

\- Bueno, según el programa que ella dejó anotado, tenían que realizar un ataque directo al profesor para poder medir las fuerzas de cada uno. Bien, continuaremos con su programa. Para el que quiera desobedecerme, les indico que parten todos con un 1.0 de nota. Solo aquellos que se esfuercen y superen, podrán ir subiendo parcialmente aquella nota, a medida que yo vaya notando el incremento de sus poderes…

\- ¿Entonces damos por hecho que ella no volverá?- preguntó una de sus alumnas al borde del llanto….

\- No lo sé. Veré qué tan bien ha hecho ella las cosas, y si ustedes resultan ser unos inútiles, recomendaré que la retiren de este curso.

Los alumnos no cabían en sí. Ellos no querían que su actitud hubiera afectado el trabajo de su profesora favorita.

\- No se preocupe Sensei- le dijo Maoko (una de sus alumnas)- ella nos ha enseñado bien estos meses, ya lo verá

\- Bien ¿Quien primero entonces?- preguntó ella poniendo posición de ataque

\- Yo- dijo Masumo- quien era uno de los más fuertes de la clase- debía defender el honor de su querida Sensei

\- Ok- tu nombre y categoría niño

\- Masumo, aspiro a esper nivel 4 …

\- Ok, ahora quiero que me ataques con toda tu fuerza- le dijo Misaka

Masumo recurrió a todo su poder, pero ella lo bloqueó de inmediato, mirándose las uñas a modo de burla.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- le preguntó burlona.

Masumo volvió a lanzar otro ataque, el cual también fue bloqueado por ella de inmediato.

\- Sigues con el 1, el siguiente- gritó ella

Y así fueron pasando todos los alumnos hasta que se dieron cuenta que ella había logrado bloquearlos a todos y no habían logrado ni siquiera tocarle un pelo.

\- Sumamente decepcionante esta clase. Pensé que estaban mejor entrenados, pero veo que no. En verdad tendrán que esforzarse mucho para la próxima clase. Les aviso que informaré de esto al director para que él tome cartas en el asunto, parece que la Sensei titular, no estaba haciendo bien las cosas…

Todos quedaron sumamente molestos y tristes. En masa, fueron a hablar con el director y él (que por supuesto estaba al tanto de todo) les dijo que efectivamente la profesora le había dado su reporte y que tendría que evaluar a Misaka cuando ella volviera.

Las próximas clases, fueron igual de duras y frustrantes. Ella repetía una y otras vez las mismas frases: "recuerden lo básico" "no razonen sus poderes" "cuando ataquen no utilicen siempre el mismo ataque" "varíen la forma, el ángulo, la intensidad" y "nunca se olviden que, a veces, entre varios, es más fácil derribar a un oponente"

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas y los alumnos estaban empezando a rendirse. Misaka, comprendió la situación, y les dijo:

\- Niños, veo que en estas semanas han avanzado bastante. Les voy a dar una oportunidad… Si mañana logran derribarme, yo me retiro y le devuelvo el curso a su Sensei

-¿Quéeee?- exclamaron todos -¿En serio?

\- Sí- les dijo- Basta que logren tocarme para que me de por derrotada… quedan libres a partir de ahora… planeen cuál será su mejor estrategia para lograrlo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¿Alguna regla en particular?- preguntó Masumo ansioso

\- Nada en particular. Solo deben utilizar sus poderes. Si logran tocarme, estoy fuera -dijo ella sonriendo y se retiró.

Los alumnos se quedaron reunidos todo ese día organizando cómo poder enfrentarla, hasta que llegaron a una conclusión.

Esa noche, Sensei estaba muy entretenida cenando junto a Misaka. Esto de la falsa maestra, era muy entretenido de escuchar. Sobre todo por la reacción de los alumnos.

\- ¿Y qué harás mañana? ¿Los dejarás vencerte? - le preguntaba Sensei intrigada

\- No- le respondió ella determinada

\- ¿Cómo que no?- ¿Y entonces que harás?

\- Si no logro que los alumnos me obedezcan, es que no sirvo como Sensei. Por muy bien que les caiga o por el cariño que me tiene, no pueden no obedecerme. Sino consiguen derrotarme, renunciaré…

\- Misaka nooo, tú eres muy hábil, en serio, todos lo ven – le dijo Sensei sorprendida

\- Si, pero necesito que ellos me obedezcan ante todo… tus alumnos no suelen contradecirte… - le dijo la chica mirando a Sensei con algo de envidia.

\- Si te entiendo. Bien, veamos qué pasa mañana… sino ya pensaremos en algo…

Esa noche, Misaka cayó con insomnio. No sabía qué haría de aquí en adelante si renunciaba a ciudad academia. Había descubierto que le encantaba enseñar y se hallaba feliz cuando estaba allá. Estaba cayendo en una profunda angustia, cuando apareció Miguel en su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué la duda en tus capacidades?- le preguntó él iluminando la habitación

\- Ya dudo de todo últimamente- le contestó ella con una sonrisa triste

\- No dudes de ti… y no dudes tanto de tus alumnos. - Dales crédito… no sabes lo que uno es capaz de lograr cuando realmente quiere algo….

\- ¿No los vas a ayudar? ¿Verdad?- le preguntó media molesta

\- No puedo intervenir y lo sabes. Además que jamás lo haría- le dijo el molesto

\- Está bien, no te enojes – le dijo ella relajándose- Lo único que me falta es a un ultra súper mega poderoso Arcángel molesto conmigo.

\- Jajaja- rió él - Me encantaría que abandonaras la tierra y te fueras con nosotros

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Pero aún no puedes- dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y frunciendo el ceño. -Tienes que afrontar lo que viene. Suerte mi querida Mikaela y recuerda, si me necesitas, llámame, vendré de inmediato y haré lo que me pidas – le dijo con la mirada más seria que Misaka le haya visto hasta ese día.

\- Gracias- le dijo Misaka mientras el Arcangel abandonaba la casa de Sensei haciendo brillar todo a su alrededor, saliendo como una flecha disparada hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Maldito Miguel, estabas con mi esposa!- exclamó Accelerator enojado mientras caminaba apenas hacia la casa de Sensei, estaba próximo a desmayarse. Realizó un último esfuerzo y alcanzó a tocar el timbre. Acto seguido, cayó al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

Sensei fue a ver quien tocaba, pero no vio a nadie. De pronto tuvo una extraña sensación y decidió abrir la puerta, hasta que finalmente vio quien estaba tirado en el suelo….

\- ¡Misakaaaaaaa ven urgente! ¡No vas a creer esto!- gritó desesperada.


	18. El Regreso

*****Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… ya casi voy llegando hasta el final… queda muy poquito… quizás parezca una vuelta innecesaria esto que está ocurriendo, pero créanme que todo tiene un propósito y un fin… espero que aun sigan leyendo esta historia y me acompañen hasta el final. Ha sido un largo recorrido. Dos capítulo más y esto se acaba*****

Misaka miraba a Accelerator tirado en el suelo y no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba en estado de shock….

\- ¡Vamos, ayúdame a entrarlo!- le gritó Sensei - ¡está sangrando, está herido!- le gritó ella

Misaka no reaccionaba. Sensei tuvo que golpearla para que despertara de su ensoñación. Como pudieron lograron entrarlo a la casa. Ahí Misaka pudo examinarlo y percatarse que estaba muy mal herido. Le llamó la atención de que hubieran tantos tipos de heridas: unas antiguas, otras no tanto y algunas nuevas. Pero sin dudas, había una que le preocupaba mayormente. Estaba ferozmente herido al costado derecho, la cual le había hecho perder mucha sangre…

\- Ayúdalo Misaka- ¿qué esperas?- le gritó sensei

\- ¿Ayudarlo?- preguntó ella en voz alta

\- ¡Si, es tu esposo! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo!- le gritó desesperada al ver como la sangre seguía emanando del cuerpo de Accelerator

\- Ya han pasado 6 meses desde… desde que él …

\- ¡No importa!- gritó Sensei media histérica - ¡Usa tus poderes y ayúdalo!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Está por morir! ¡puede morir! … ¡Ha perdido demasiada sangre!- sollozó

\- ¿Morir? … no… eso no… no puede morir- comentó ella para sí misma. Dicho esto, colocó de inmediato sus manos en él y sus ojos volvieron a tomar ese calipso radiante.

\- Listo- dijo ella - Ahora lo mejor, será llevarlo a su departamento…

\- Sí- dijo Sensei ya más tranquila. Tomaron el vehículo de Sensei y lo llevaron a su casa. La pequeña maestra, había tomado casi toda la comida preparada que había en su casa, para que Accelerator la pudiera comer cuando despertara.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con él?- le preguntó Sensei

\- No- le dijo ella

\- Pero Misaka…. Él….es….

\- No- le respondió ella enojada - Él estará bien, Ya no corre ningún peligro… además que mañana tengo un día importante en la escuela.

\- Misaka- le dijo Sensei – yo sé todo lo que has sufrido, más que nadie… y lo sabes… pero no creo que debas dejarlo solo- le dijo ella al borde del llanto.

Misaka la miró resentida, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

\- Esta bien. Pasaré la noche aquí y lo cuidaré hasta que amanezca – Llegaré temprano a tu casa a fin de que podamos irnos juntas a la escuela- le dijo más serena.

\- Sí- le dijo Sensei más tranquila- Eso es lo correcto amiga…. Y diciendo esto, la pequeña Sensei se retiró.

Misaka no podía creer que estaba nuevamente en ese departamento y que Accelerator había regresado. Luego de 6 meses, él había vuelto. ¿A qué? No sabía. Quizás venía para que lo salvara, para que lo curara de sus heridas por medio de sus poderes… y quién sabe, quizás luego se iría de nuevo…

De ser así, ella le dejaría bien en claro cuando despertara, que esta sería la última vez que lo ayudaría.

Misaka sonrió con angustia al pensar así. Ella sabía que nunca podría hacer algo así… ella siempre lo ayudaría. Mal que mal estaba viva, exclusivamente gracias a él. Accelerator la había salvado incontables veces y de muchas maneras.

Misaka lo había acostado en su cama y ella se había sentado en una silla frente a él, velando su sueño.

Tuvieron que pasar unas cuantas horas para que el albino pudiera recuperar la consciencia.

\- ¡Misaka!- exclamó él

Ella se sobresaltó y miró fijamente a Accelerator sin decirle nada

\- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿realmente eres tú?- preguntó él somnoliento - ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

\- Llegaste a casa de Sensei y te desmayaste. Luego te trajimos hasta tu departamento…

\- Si, creo que ya comienzo a recordar… vine hacia acá, pero no te encontré- le preguntó aturdido

\- Ahora descansa, estás débil- le dijo ella en un tono áspero y distante – Te recuperarás pronto..

Él la miró fijamente, intentó decirle algo, pero luego decidió callar. Solo pudo observarla unos segundos más antes de caer dormido profundamente.

Ya había amanecido, cuando Misaka decidió marcharse. Al pararse y mover la silla para dejarla en su lugar, Accelerator abrió los ojos.

\- ¿ Te vas?- le preguntó

\- Sí- le respondió ella

\- ¿A dónde?- le preguntó él

Misaka, lo miró incrédula. Esa no era la pregunta que ella se atrevería a hacerle después de haberse desaparecido por más de 6 meses sin llamar ni dejar dicho su paradero.

\- Hay comida y refrescos en el refrigerador. Sensei te dejó provisiones, hasta que estés mejor y puedas ir de compras….

\- ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo?- le preguntó él

Ella le sonrió sarcásticamente y luego se fue. Accelerator intentó levantarse para ir detrás de ella, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, si bien Misaka lo había curado, había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo aún no se reponía de eso.

Misaka, llegó destruida a casa de Sensei. Se dirigió directo al baño y ahí dejó que el agua borrara tanto sus lágrimas como sus pensamientos. Estaba muy triste y conmocionada. No estaba preparada. No tenía ánimos para enfrentar el día que se le venía encima.

Finalmente, tuvo que excusarse de asistir a la escuela. Todos sus planes se habían frustrado. Sus alumnos recibieron la instrucción que el "examen" se correría para el día lunes, ya que venía el fin de semana.

Misaka sabía que no podía regresar a la casa de Sensei. Deambuló por todos lados. Necesitaba pensar y ver qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. No sabía que sería lo que querría Accelerator, si se volvería a marchar o si quería regresar a su lado. Pero regresar con él no estaba en la mente de ella. Todo había sido muy difícil e injusto. Se había esforzado mucho por salir adelante y ponerse de pie. No creía que sería capaz de volver con él. Aun cuando lo amaba. Ella sabía que no podría volver a soportar pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

Cuando Accelerator se encontró en mejores condiciones, se dirigió a casa de Sensei. La reacción de la pequeña maestra fue tal cual él esperaba que fuera e incluso peor.

Sensei apenas lo vio, le dijo… o mejor dicho le gritó, que ahí no se encontraba Misaka, que la chica había desaparecido. Misaka huyendo de él, se había llevado varias de sus cosas, abandonando la casa de ella.

\- Sensei, por favor, déjame hablar contigo – le dijo atajando la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡No! ¡Vete! … ¡en verdad, no quiero saber nada de ti!- le gritaba ella llorando

\- Sensei, en verdad déjame explicarte… necesito explicarte….

\- ¿Explicar? ¡No tienes nada que explicar! – y menos a mí - por favor, en verdad, no quiero verte ni escucharte… ¡yo confiaba en ti! - ¡te quería!… ¡pero traicionaste todo… arruinaste todo! - le gritaba ofuscada logrando finalmente cerrar la puerta.

Accelerator se quedó escuchando los fuertes sollozos que provenían de Sensei

\- Diablos- dijo Accelerator - ¡No sé que es lo que en verdad esperaba! - ¡Dios, no se que voy a hacer para solucionar esto! – exclamó para sus adentros.

Durante ese fin de semana, Accelerator vigiló de cerca todos los movimientos de Sensei durante las 24 hrs, pero Misaka no apareció.

El día lunes la siguió a ciudad academia y no notó nada anormal. Lo único que le llamó la atención, fue una mujer de cabello negro corto, que se acercó a Sensei en la entrada de ciudad academia y con quien entró a la escuela.

Esa mujer le era familiar. Tenía la misma estatura que Misaka. Por un momento pensó que se podría tratarse de una sister que le traía información de Misaka, ante lo cual decidió seguirlas.

Esa mujer entró a la sala de profesores junto a Sensei y no logró ver nada más, puesto que las cortinas de la sala de profesores estaban cerradas.

A las 8am, los profesores se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas de clases. Sensei se dirigió a su sala respectiva, pero la mujer de pelo negro, se dirigió hacia el patio donde la esperaban sus alumnos.

Accelerator sabía que una sister, jamás podría hacer clases en ciudad academia. Tampoco había visto a una sister vestida así, con botas de taco alto, minifalda, lentes negros marcados y pelo corto. Misaka había decidido llevar lentes oscuros, puesto que no quería que sus ojos la delataran. Accelerator iba a abandonar el lugar, hasta que escuchó a la mujer de pelo negro decir:

\- Bueno, al fin llegó el día….

Accelerator abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Esa voz… no puede ser! ¿Será que en verdad es…?

\- Si- respondieron sus alumnos - ¿Cómo se encuentra Sensei?- le preguntó Kaomi

\- Mucho mejor, así que no les será fácil derrotarme – le respondió ella sonriendo - ¿Estaban preocupados acaso?- les preguntó irónica

\- Sí, aunque tengamos una Sensei a la cual respetamos y queremos harto, usted también nos ha enseñado mucho… y la hemos aprendido a apreciar también…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Si Sensei - por lo cual, suceda lo que suceda hoy, mis compañeros y yo, queremos darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros durante estos días…

Misaka se conmovió.

\- Gracias, en verdad niños- dijo conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas. Estaba demasiado sensible en esos momentos. No quería llorar delante de ellos. Tuvo que reunir casi todo el coraje que tenía para poder continuar hablando sin echarse a llorar.

\- Sensei … ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó otros de sus alumnos al ver que ella no hablaba.

\- Niños - les dijo con voz firme y decidida – Quiero que hoy me derroten pase lo que pase…

\- ¿Por qué dice eso Sensei? – le preguntó Kaomi

\- Yo no podré seguir dándoles clases, me deberé marchar… por lo cual, si quieren que su profesora regrese y no les manden "un reemplazo del reemplazo" en forma definitiva, lo mejor será que hoy me derroten – les dijo Misaka decidida a no dejarse vencer.

Misaka sabía que Accelerator la estaba buscando. Sensei le había contado que él había ido hasta su casa a buscarla. Era cosa de días para que aquel encuentro se realizara. Misaka creía que lo mejor sería irse lejos. Debería renunciar si Accelerator decidía quedarse. No soportaría vivir en la misma ciudad que él. Siempre con la posibilidad de encontrarse, de verlo.

Ella se iría sin dejar rastro a su paso. En silencio. Accelerator era muy orgulloso. Si se veía "dejado" lo más probable es que no la buscaría.

Por eso, ahora, ella no podía perder esta batalla. Tenía que ganar a toda costa, para que pudiera irse sin remordimientos. Sus alumnos serían más fuertes y ella daría su tarea concluida.

\- Bueno, comiencen a atacarme lo más fuerte que puedan… de uno a la vez… - dijo la chica a sus alumnos.

\- Esa voz, sin dudas que es ella - ¿Pero por qué está vestida de esa forma? - ¿Creía que no la reconocería?- pensaba incrédulo Accelerator

Así empezó la batalla. Uno a uno comenzaron a atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos se habían superado mucho así mismos. Misaka estaba emocionadísima con esos resultados. Ellos se habían esforzado sólo para que ella pudiese volver, porque la querían como su Sensei. Eso si era cariño, cariño real, de unos jóvenes de 13 años a su nueva Sensei. Ella había recobrado su sonrisa gracias a sus alumnos. Ella se debía a ellos. La idea de alejarse de ellos fue devastadora.

Misaka fue bloqueando todos los ataques. Accelerator reconoció sus poderes de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué no han aprendido nada?- les gritó- Si siguen utilizando la misma técnica siempre, no lograrán derrotarme nunca… nunca lograrán derrotar a su oponente. – Díganme ¿Cuando uno por si solo no puede ganar, qué deben hacer?- les gritó

\- Trabajar en equipo- susurró un agotado Masumo

\- Así es- susurró ella

\- Bien- Plan B- gritó Masumo - Y el grupo de re-ubicó en diferentes posiciones. Misaka estaba intentando entender la figura de lo que estaban planeando.

En eso, comenzaron los diversos ataques, cada uno con más fuerza que los otros. Misaka podía ver todos los ataques sin dificultad, hasta que de pronto, Kaomi lanzó un ataque que hizo que Misaka volteara, cuando Masumo se deslizó por el piso para hacerla caer. Misaka vio venir el golpe cuando escuchó:

\- ¡Cuidado Misaka!

Misaka miró hacia donde se había escuchado el grito y vio cómo Accelerator abandonaba su escondite para prevenirla de ese golpe. Al verse descubierto, Accelerator volvió a esconderse a fin de que los alumnos no lo vieran. Si bien ese grito fue escuchado por todos, solo a Misaka le había afectado.

Gracias a esa distracción, Masumo logró su objetivo. Logró hacerle una tremenda zancadilla, la cual la hizo caer al suelo, de costado, muy violentamente.

\- ¡Ehhhhhh ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- comenzaron a festejar eufóricos todos sus alumnos.

\- No, no ganamos- dijo Masumo - Alguien gritó y ella fijó su atención en esa persona. -Si ganamos, fue solamente porque ella fue distraída por alguien más…

\- Bueno ¿Y cuál es una de las lecciones más importantes?- preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas.

Masumo la miró incrédulo levantando los hombros.

\- ¡Nunca, jamás, bajar la guardia! - ¡Así que hoy sí ganaron!- De verdad me vencieron…

\- ¡Ehhhhh! -comenzaron a gritar todos nuevamente (salvo Masumo quien se veía muy pensativo).

\- Sensei, ese hombre que gritó la llamó Misaka – le dijo mirándola sorprendido. Misaka sonrió.

\- Así es, puesto que ese es mi nombre - dijo ella sacándose repentinamente los anteojos y la peluca negra, quedando su hermosa cabellera al descubierto.

\- ¿Quéééééé?- gritaron todos - ¿Era usted Sensei? ¿Todos este tiempo fue usted?

\- Así es- dijo ella sonriéndoles amigablemente- Les dije que sería difícil vencerme, pero ustedes no me creyeron, la verdad no me dejaron otra opción…

\- Sensei, usted es increíblemente poderosa- le dijo Masumo anonadado.

\- Pero díganos, ¿Quien es esa persona que logró hacer que usted perdiera la concentración así? - le preguntó Kaomi sin tapujos

Misaka borró la sonrisa de inmediato de su rostro- Todos miraron a Kaomi enojados. No les gustaba verla seria o triste.

\- Alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida- y que hace tiempo no veía- le respondió ella honestamente, ha sabiendas que Accelerator estaba escuchando todo lo que ella decía.

\- O sea que si él no intervenía, ¿no la hubiéramos podido vencer?... ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Quién sabe? - quizás sí, quizás no- dijo ella sonriendo

Masumo sonrió de vuelta. Estaba claro que la respuesta era no. Estaba muy molesto con la situación. Ese hombre que había gritado su nombre, era importante para ella. Quizás hasta era el causante de la enorme tristeza que ella guardaba en su corazón. Él sentía gran aprecio por su Sensei y no estaba dispuesto a que cualquiera la hiciera sufrir.

\- Bueno, de ahora en adelante una instrucción mía, será una instrucción , ¿me escucharon?- Lo que les ordene por difícil que parezca, me tendrán que obedecer- ¿Les queda claro? – preguntó muy seria y estricta

\- ¡Siiii Sensei! – gritaron todos en forma seria.

\- Sino, ya no sabré que disfraz colocarme – dijo risueña, con esa sonrisa que todos adoraban.

\- Jajajajajaja- rieron todos- Sensei, será un gran honor estar bajo su tutela. Ha sido un gran desafío pelear contra usted. Realmente espero poder un día vencerla en realidad.

\- Yo igual lo esperaré con ansias… pero en verdad, hoy hicieron un magnifico trabajo – les dijo ella felicitándolos.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, todos corrieron a abrazarla. Celebraron "el regreso" de su Sensei favorita. Misaka sonría emocionada y muy feliz. Solo Masumo miraba alrededor para buscar al hombre que había logrado distraer a su Sensei. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Accelerator. Pero éste no dejó que le afectara ni importara, el necesitaba ver a Misaka y poder estar con ella… y mientras lo lograra, sería mejor.

Misaka abandonó el lugar, seguida por todos los niños.

Accelerator no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Misaka haciendo clases, en ciudad academia, rodeada de niños y lo más importante…feliz… feliz y sin él.

Al terminar las clases, Misaka se fue caminando en dirección al albergue donde se estaba quedando. No quiso ir a casa de Sensei. Quería encerrarse, comer algo y dormir. A medida que avanzaba, pudo sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella… una presencia que jamás pasaría desapercibida para ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Accelerator? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? – le preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verlo

\- Mírame siquiera- le dijo él- Necesito conversar contigo… necesito explicarte todo… regresé porque quiero estar contigo… - le dijo con un tono dolido.

Misaka comenzó a reír en forma casi descontrolada.

\- ¡Oh se me había olvidado que eras gracioso! – le dijo sarcástica

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó él molesto

\- ¡Tú de hecho! ¡Ahora estás siendo muy gracioso! - ¿En verdad crees que puedes volver después de 6 meses a buscarme? ¡Cuando en todo este tiempo, no he sabido absolutamente nada de ti! ¿En serio eres tan cara dura para decirme que quieres volver a estar conmigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te aceptaré de vuelta? – le dijo esta vez mucho más seria.

\- Eres mi esposa- le dijo

\- Era tu esposa- le dijo fríamente - El día que te fuiste dejé de serlo…

\- Legalmente sigues siéndolo- le dijo él mordazmente

\- Nada que no se pueda arreglar – le dijo ella seria

Masumo había escuchado todo. Para él estaba todo claro. Ella era su esposa y él se había marchado. Ahora el joven, podía entender aquella cara de profunda tristeza. El joven se sintió muy mal por su sensei… él la quería mucho. No le quedó otra, que salir corriendo del lugar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes que fuera visto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pedir el divorcio?- le preguntó incrédulo

\- ¿Qué otra cosa me queda por hacer?- le preguntó ella

\- ¿Dónde quedó el que "hasta la muerte nos separe"?- le preguntó divertido. -¿No era que el matrimonio duraba hasta el final? - ironizó él. - Un súper ángel cómo tú no debería jugar con esas cosas… son las leyes de Dios- ¿No? - sonrió en forma burlona

Misaka se enfureció. Una Misaka furiosa de ojos azules se dio media vuelta y lo confrontó frente a frente- (Accelerator retrocedió unos pasos).

\- No te burles- le dijo- Así es, pero este es un matrimonio concebido bajo las leyes del hombre, no es un matrimonio bendecido por Dios, por tanto puede ser anulado ante la simple la voluntad de un juez- dijo ella enojada

\- Ok- pero yo tengo que firmar, y lo sabes…

\- ¿Qué?- ¿No lo harás?- le preguntó haciendo brillar más sus ojos…

\- No me intimidas, no te temo Misaka

\- Pues deberías- le dijo ella molesta

Accelerator la miraba con cautela. No sabía cómo enfrentar a esta nueva Misaka enojada, molesta… totalmente decepcionada de él.

\- De todas maneras tendrás que regresar a la casa – le dijo soberbio

\- No regresaré – le dijo ella

\- Si no lo haces, destruiré la casa de Sensei o atacaré ciudad academia – Sabes que soy capaz…

\- Ni tú harías un disparate así - sonrió ella (aunque no muy segura de sus palabras)

\- Misaka, solo quiero tener la posibilidad de hablar contigo, eso es todo – dijo rindiéndose por fin. – Al menos escúchame…

\- Ahora no, no hoy – le dijo

\- ¿Cuándo?- le preguntó él acercándose a ella, pero Misaka se alejó de él instintivamente.

\- No sé, yo te llamaré - le dijo ella alejándose rápidamente de él.

(****)

Esa noche, Misaka regresó definitivamente a casa de Sensei. Luego de conversar por varias horas, Misaka se retiró a su habitación.

\- Déjalo hablar Mikaela – él tiene que algo que decir de todo lo que ha pasado… debes escucharlo… - le dijo Miguel apareciendo frente de ella

\- ¿Desde cuando lo defiendes?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Desde nunca. Sabes que me carga ese tipo. Pero es el hombre que tú amas y quien te salvó en muchas oportunidades. Siempre supimos que su personalidad apestaba… es raro, irritable, arrebatado y llevado a sus ideas… - sonrió – Pero yo que tú lo dejaría hablar… escúchalo y ahí decide- No se lo hagas fácil, pero hazlo – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego desaparecer.

Accelerator que estaba vigilando de cerca la casa de Sensei, vio como el arcángel dejaba esa casa iluminando todo a su paso.

\- Nuevamente aquí. Ese tipo no quiere dejar en paz a mi esposa- murmuró furioso.


	19. Buscando tu perdón

Accelerator no pudo obviar lo que estaba viendo. Sentía una furia inmensa. Comenzó a tocar el timbre de la casa de Sensei sin parar. Misaka y la pequeña maestra, sabían que esto sucedería desde el momento que Misaka volvió a pisar esa casa, pero aún así, Misaka y ella habían estado dispuestas.

Accelerator podía entender que su esposa estuviera furiosa con él, pero él aún así necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba poder explicarle… explicar lo inexplicable seguramente.

Si bien su esposo andaba todo el tiempo irritando, gritando y demandando su atención, Misaka no podía negar cuan afligido estaba él. Cuando se detenía a mirarlo por la ventana, podía darse cuenta lo triste que se veía. A ella, no dejaba de preocuparle lo grave que había llegado ese día, todo herido, sangrando. De no haber alcanzado a llegar a casa de sensei ese día y en ese momento, de seguro él habría muerto. Quizás su justa llegada, había sido gracias a la ayuda de Uriel, aunque claro, de eso, no podía estar segura.

\- ¿Me darás la oportunidad de hablar contigo y explicarte las cosas?- le preguntó él en un momento que Misaka salió a comprar las cosas para poder preparar la cena.

\- Por ahora no – le contestó molesta de que una vez más irrumpiera en su vida sin avisarle. Después de todo, habían quedado en que ella lo buscaría.

\- Misaka, tu Miguel lo sabe todo….

\- Lo sé, pero no está en él contarme nada.

\- Dime, ¿Él es tu nuevo amante? ¡Lo he visto por aquí a diario!

Accelerator apenas dijo esto, Misaka le arrojo un feroz ataque que lo dejó incrustado contra la pared.

\- Vete de aquí – le dijo con los ojos celestes y brillantes de ira. - ¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¿Por lo cuál me vigilas a diario?

\- Ese tipo te visita siempre por las noches…

\- No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada en todo caso. Fuiste tú el que me abandonó. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

\- No, no lo he olvidado. Pero tuve mis motivos… quiero que los entiendas Misaka. Solo eso te pido. Escúchame y júzgame después. Pero al menos, dame esa posibilidad – le suplicó. Misaka al escuchar esto, suspiró.

-Mañana te escucharé. Ahora debo ir por las cosas para preparar la cena- le dijo angustiada.

-Entiendo- le dijo- Me iré por hoy, pero volveré mañana - Si no estás, o no me quieres recibir, te juro que destruiré esta casa- le dijo amenazándola.

-Guárdate tus amenazas – Y no te preocupes, que aquí estaré. – Pero Accelerator- le dijo de pronto cuando ya había emprendido la retirada – Hay una condición - le dijo firme y desafiante.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó él intrigado.

-Antes de que comencemos a hablar, quiero que me firmes el divorcio- Con o sin conversación, quiero que me lo des.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- le dijo sumamente dolido - ¡Entonces no vale la pena reunirnos a conversar! ¿No crees?

\- No lo sé… creo que desde que te fuiste ya no muchas cosas valen la pena – le dijo triste - Pero si eso me ayuda a entender bien las cosas, quizás pueda comenzar a cerrar estos capítulos inconclusos, creo que para mí será suficiente.

\- Misaka….

\- Hasta mañana Accelerator – le dijo ella triste.

Esa noche, Accelerator caminó sin rumbo. Estaba demasiado consternado. Misaka ya no era la misma. Había cambiado y mucho. Parecía haberse convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, tanto así que no lograba reconocer en ella, a su esposa.

Los meses transcurridos, la habían llenado de una fuerza distinta. Si bien se veía con más carácter, también se veía mucho más triste y apagada. Durante los meses que estuvo fuera, siempre deseó volver a encontrarse con su Misaka, poder refugiarse en sus cálidos brazos, pero al parecer, pensar que todo sería igual que cuando se fue, había sido un inmenso error. Siempre pensó que ella lo estaría esperando ansiosa y con los brazos abiertos. Que ella lo escucharía, pero se había equivocado y con creces. Ella se había decepcionado de él, no lo perdonaba, había decidido separarse de él y estaba forjando su propio camino sola.

Accelerator, había comenzado a entender, que su matrimonio con Misaka estaba por llegar a su final. Con solo pensarlo, sintió una punzada en su corazón, que jamás había sentido. El dolor llegó casi a ser inaguantable.

Por primera vez en su vida, su respiración se agitó y subió a niveles peligrosos. Apenas podía respirar. - ¿Cómo no había podido entender lo que perdería al hacer la estupidez que hizo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de abandonarla durante más de 6 meses sin siquiera comunicarse con ella? – Bueno, él sabía la respuesta, antes parecía lo más sensato y lógico, si es que quería protegerla, ahora, le parecía lo más estúpido y sin sentido de la vida. Si hubiera confiado en ella, y le hubiera contado todo… si le hubiera contado cuáles serían sus planes desde el principio y si no hubiera actuado tan arrebatado e impulsado por el odio, quizás ahora no estarían en esta situación. Pero ya era muy tarde el pensar así.

Las horas pasaron como una vil tortura. Vio como la noche precedía al día y cómo el reloj avanzada lentamente. No logró conciliar el sueño. No logró comer absolutamente nada. Solo una corta ducha y su clásico café. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verla y poder hablar con ella a la brevedad.

Llegó a casa de Sensei dos horas antes producto de la ansiedad. Misaka había podido observar como se había sentado en la misma rama del gran árbol que siempre solía ocupar. Sin interferir, sin llamar, sin hacer notar su presencia a nadie. Misaka suspiró al verlo. Aquella delgada y albina figura que tanto había extrañado y que remecía su corazón, nuevamente estaba enfrente de ella. No tenía claro que era lo que haría. Pero sabía que no se lo haría fácil después de todo. Habían sido muy duros meses sin él y sabía que si algo así le volvía a pasar, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para afrontarlo.

\- Llegaste antes- le dijo la niña saliendo con anticipación a la hora acordada.

\- Sí, no sabía que más hacer en la casa – le dijo él mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

\- Como te pedí ayer, por favor fírmame esto – le dijo pasándole los papeles del divorcio.

-Misaka … – le dijo con ojos desencajados por el dolor.

-Lo acordamos ayer – le dijo ella viendo como Accelerator los recibía sin decir nada. Los miró atento por unos segundos, y se percató que ahí estaban los papeles que los terminarían de separar para siempre. Accelerator vio como sus nombres estaban escritos en ellos. Eso lo llevó a darse cuenta que Misaka ya había gestionado el trámite. La niña puedo ver cómo sus ojos se pusieron rojos de inmediato.

-Bien, te escucho – le dijo ella sentándose en el pasto debajo del árbol – dime qué es lo que me quieres decir.

\- Primero que nada, te quiero pedir disculpas por irme de la forma que me fui y por volver así, sin avisar.

Misaka no le contestó, es más, ni siquiera lo miró.

\- No te pude decir nada en esos momentos, estaba demasiado ofuscado. Necesitaba irme y pensar qué hacer y qué sería de mi vida…

Misaka seguía escuchando pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿qué sería de su vida? – pensó para sus adentros - ¿No íbamos a estar juntos para siempre? – meditó.

\- Cuando escuché lo que había sucedido con mis padres, me sentí el ser más estúpido de la faz de la tierra por haber creído todas esas mentiras… - ¡Misaka tenía que ir detrás de los culpables, cobrar venganza! - le dijo con los ojos rojos, pero esta vez por la furia contenida.

Misaka se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.

\- Si Misaka, fui por ellos. Fui a buscarlos para tomar venganza. Fui a buscarlos para asesinarlos con mis propias manos – le dijo mientras se miraba las palmas de sus manos con satisfacción.

Misaka lo miraba impactada.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso no lo imaginabas? ¡Sabías perfectamente que iría tras ellos! - por eso no te dije nada y por eso no te llevé conmigo… justamente porque fui a hacer algo, con lo cuál tú nunca hubieras estado de acuerdo.

\- ¡Aún así podrías haberme dicho algo!- exclamó molesta.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me salieras con todas tus hermosas palabras de amor y bondad? ¿Para que intentaras detenerme para mantener mi alma sana, blanca y pura?

\- No te burles de mí – le dijo Misaka mirándolo con reproche.

\- No lo hago, pero sabes que tengo razón. Yo ya te dije una vez que mis manos están manchadas de sangre… y la verdad, no me importaba condenarme en el fuego del infierno con tal de ver a esos imbéciles arder- le dijo con ojos lleno de ira, sus ojos parecían estar en llamas.

\- Pero al menos me lo hubieras dicho- le dijo ella.

\- Misaka, ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que mi alma quedaba sujeta a mi buen comportamiento? - Pues bien, con esto me acabo de terminar de condenar.

\- ¿Entonces los asesinaste a todos?- le preguntó ella apesadumbrada.

\- Ya no podrán hacer más daño – le respondió.

\- Ya veo- le dijo ella.

\- Dime, si te hubiera dicho lo que quería hacer ¿Me hubieras apoyado?- le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

\- No lo sé, seguramente no – pero asesinar no siempre es la solución – le dijo ella.

\- Es la única que yo conozco al menos. Toda mi vida, es lo único que he sabido hacer. A mí me han destruido en varias oportunidades, mi alma está fragmentada y destruida desde hace mucho… - le dijo en un susurro.

\- Lo sé, y por eso yo intenté reconstruirla, pero nunca fui suficiente. Fue duro darme cuenta de eso.

\- Eso no es verdad Misaka, siempre has sido suficiente. Solo que en ese momento, mis arrebatos y mi ira, fueron superior a todo. Tenía que vengarlos.

-¿Pero era necesario abandonarme así? ¿Sin decirme nada? ¿Sin poder saber de ti durante todos estos meses? ¿Alguna vez pensante en toda la angustia que sentía al no saber nada de ti? ¿De si estabas vivo siquiera? ¿De si estabas bien? ¿De si sufrías? ¿O incluso si hasta estabas con otra mujer?- le preguntó mientras el dolor en su garganta se hacía insoportable.

\- Era necesario que así fuera. No quería exponerte y que estuvieras en riesgo nuevamente. No quería que tú ni que la enana Sensei corrieran riesgo alguno. Tenía que cortar todo lazo contigo, para que no te descubrieran… tenía que mantenerte a salvo.

\- Me hiciste mucho daño Accelerator – le dijo ella poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te vas?- le preguntó el chico.

\- Si, no creo que haya mucho más que hablar – Espero los papeles firmados.

\- ¿Aún después de lo conversado, quieres divorciarte de mí? – le preguntó Accelerator triste.

\- Si- le dijo más triste aún. – Está claro que pensamos distinto y sé perfectamente que no somos ni seremos compatibles. En cualquier momento volverás a desaparecer y me dejarás, sin siquiera conversarlo conmigo. Te da lo mismo lo que yo sienta. Lo mejor es separar definitivamente nuestros destinos a partir de hoy. Ya existe un camino recorrido, y no quiero volver atrás. No podría volver a levantarme.

-Misaka, sabes … alejarme de ti fue lo más difícil que he hecho, pero perder a mis padres y descubrir todo de esa forma, también lo fue… debía vengarlos… su muerte, no podía quedar impune… - ¡Ellos me arruinaron la vida! ¡Los asesinaron! - ¡Y luego trabajé para ellos! – le dijo casi al borde de un ataque de ira.

\- Dime algo- le preguntó de pronto Misaka. ¿Para qué volviste Accel? – le preguntó de pronto. El albino la miró dubitativo, no entendía esa pregunta. - ¿Volviste solo para que te curara y luego volver a tus andanzas?

Accelerator abrió los ojos de par en par. Sorprendido.

\- No, no regresé por eso.

\- No me mientas, estabas a punto de morir. Si no hubieras llegado a la puerta de Sensei esa noche, no estarías vivo. (Misaka lo miró con los ojos más tristes que él le hubiera visto alguna vez). – Ya estás curado y sano. Totalmente recuperado. Ahora puedes volver a irte, no te detendré. – Termina de cumplir con tu venganza.

\- Me molesta que una niña inmadura como tú no pueda comprender la situación- dijo una voz femenina cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Kaori? – preguntó sorprendido Accelerator al ver a la chica que tenía frente a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo no puedes entender nada niña? – le dijo ella molesta, enseñando sus armas.

Misaka la miró sorprendida. No entendía nada. ¿En verdad quería pelear con ella?

\- Disculpa, pero no creo que esto te incumba – le dijo Misaka entre sorprendida y molesta.

\- Pues ya verás que sí – le respondió. – Puesto que yo estaba junto a Acceletaror en esa misión… y fui yo quien lo trajo esa noche ante ti – le respondió.

\- ¿Y tú avalas su conducta?- le preguntó Misaka incrédula.

\- Yo también fui por ellos. Esos hombres también asesinaron a mis padres.

\- ¿Pero si tú eres una Santa? – le preguntó la niña sorprendida.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver? – le preguntó Kaori.

\- Pues creo que no deberías ir asesinado personas – le respondió Misaka.

\- Misaka- le dijo Kaori con paciencia – Accelerator y yo, hemos sido dotados de estos dones para ejercer justicia en la tierra. Él es el ángel de la muerte y yo puedo decidir quien vive y quien no. Yo soy la justicia en la tierra. Con el tiempo, aprenderás que no todo es blanco o negro. Se nos delegó la misión de hacer justicia, y las cuentas se las daremos después directamente a Dios.

-¡Pero esto fue venganza!- gritó la niña desesperada. Temía por el alma de ellos dos al haber asesinado a esos hombres.

-Así es… pero aplicamos justicia para nuestras familias y para nosotros mismos. Seguramente se nos reprenderá- dijo sonriendo al cielo algo avergonzada- Pero Dios entenderá. Él sabía que lo haríamos cuando nos enteráramos. Pero no dijo nada.

-Me voy -dijo Misaka tratando de procesar todo. Era mucha información. Se sentía demasiado mal en esos momentos, sentía náuseas. Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-Misaka- le dijo Accelerator – Piensa bien lo que quieres para nosotros en el futuro.

-Lo mismo va para ti- le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dale tiempo Accel- le dijo Kaori – Ella te ama mucho, pero ha sido difícil para ella.

-Gracias por venir e intervenir- le dijo él parándose y yéndose para su casa.

-Si de nada, ojalá sirva de algo- le dijo ella desapareciendo de repente.

(*******)

Misaka por la siguiente semana, no pudo pegar un ojo. Todo lo que le habían dicho, daba vueltas en su cabeza como un torbellino. Su cabeza iba a explotar. Las palabras de Kaori daban vueltas una y otra vez. Todo era un verdadero infierno.

Había buscado consuelo en Sensei y Miguel, pero ambos decían poder entender los sentimientos de Accelator. Más que Miguel, vino a corroborar lo que Kaori le había dicho. Ellos habían dotados con esos dones, ellos podían ejercerlos para bien o para mal.

-No está en mi cuestionar en estos momentos sus acciones Misaka- le dijo Miguel – A ustedes los humanos, les fue otorgado el libre albedrío. -Yo no sé ni entiendo bien los sentimientos de venganza y desesperanza humana, no puedo intervenir. Solo sé que no me gusta verlos sufrir… y tú estás sufriendo mucho sin él.

-Sí- le había contestado ella.

(*****)

Los días pasaron y Accelerator comenzó a ir todos los días a ver a Misaka a la escuela. A la distancia veía como impartía sus clases. Le encantaba verla tan feliz rodeada de niños.

Por esos días, Sensei fue enviada a reemplazar a una profesora a otra prefectura. Esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Acceletaror. Como no dejaría que caminara sola, pasaba temprano todas las mañanas a recogerla y cuando terminaban las clases, él la esperaba para acompañarla de vuelta hasta la casa de Sensei.

Al principio, lo hacían en silencio. Luego comenzaron a comentar cómo había sido el día a día de ella. Las conversaciones cotidianas entre ellos, volvieron a surgir.

Accelerator, había decidido reconquistarla de a poco. Necesitaba que confiara en él nuevamente, y sabía que para eso necesitaba tiempo… y no presionarla más de lo debido.

Misaka debía reconocer, que le agradaba la actitud que estaba teniendo Accelerator con ella. Sabía que el joven no era paciente, y por mucho que le costara hacerlo, él le estaba dando el tiempo para tranquilizar esa angustia y rabia que sentía por dentro, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a apaciguarse en su interior.

Accelerator comenzó a pensar en qué podía invertir su tiempo. El ver tan feliz a Misaka impartiendo clases, le hizo reflexionar si él sería capaz de encontrar algo así para él. Había pensado en hacer clases también, pero Misaka le había dicho un no rotundo, dado que le daban lástima los posibles alumnos que quedarían a su cargo (recordando las lecciones que él le había dado a ella hace tiempo atrás)

\- "No, no tienes espíritu docente"- le había dicho finalmente. Lo que los había hecho reír como en los viejos tiempos.

Accelerator iba caminando en forma despistada luego de haber ido a dejar a Misaka a ciudad academia, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba:

\- ¡Hey Accelerator! ¿Por qué no nos das una mano aquí?

El miró hacia donde lo llamaban y vio a Touma en una gran torre de fierro que estaba en plena construcción.

Accelerator miró la gran torre que seguramente sería el cimiento de un gran edificio, pero se notaba que en la cima había un problema. Miró a Touma con incredulidad.

Touma bajo hacia donde estaba él y le estrechó la mano.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?- le preguntó Touma sonriendo feliz al verle.

\- Pensaba ir al supermercado a realizar unas compras – Acabo de pasar por el almacén pero no encontré todo- le dijo mostrándole una bolsa que traía consigo algo aburrido de estar dando explicaciones.

\- ¿Por qué no ayudas a estos tontos arquitectos? -¡Llevan dos días sin poder resolver un problema con los planos! ¡Y nos tienen parados sin poder continuar con la construcción!

-¿Estás trabajando aquí? ¿Tú? - le preguntó medio despectivo Accelerator al ver a Touma en una obra, como maestro de la construcción.

-Bueno, si, es muy entretenido y me pagan bien – dijo rascándose la nuca- Y bueno, al menos trabajo y no estoy de ocioso- le dijo él ahora en forma despectiva mirando a Accelerator.

Accelerator lo miró enojado, pero sabía que de todas formas igual tenía razón.

\- ¿Y qué problema tienen?- preguntó Accelerator intrigado.

\- No sé, llevan dos días completos ahí discutiendo sin llegar a ninguna resolución - le dijo Touma indicando a dos tipos con cascos blancos.

\- Si, la torre no tiene el soporte para aguantar la estructura – le dijo mirando a simple vista.

Touma al escuchar eso, tomó del brazo a Accelerator y lo llevo hasta donde su jefe.

\- Jefe, por favor escuche a mi amigo. Él con solo ver la torre se dio cuenta que no soportaría la estructura.

El jefe de Touma que ya no sabía que hacer por la inoperancia de sus arquitectos, se acercó a Accelerator y le preguntó:

-¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar?

Accelerator se acercó altanero sonriendo en forma soberbia. Miró los planos rápidamente y miró la estructura que tenía frente a él, luego volvió a mirar los planos y para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Jajajaja ¿quién hizo esto? - preguntó él.

-Nosotros- le contestaron los dos arquitectos involucrados.

\- Pues erraron los cálculos- les dijo Accelerator sin dudar.

\- Imposible- le contestaron ambos.

\- Pues calcularon mal- les dijo él con tono superior.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Ingeniero? - le preguntó uno de ellos en forma despectiva.

-No, no soy nada de eso- le dijo él sin dejarse intimidar.

-Bah, jefe, no lo escuche, es un pobre don nadie- dijo el mismo tipo.

\- Yo que tú cierro el pico antes de decirle eso a él- le dijo Touma algo asustado al calculista-arquitecto al ver la cara de Accelerator.

-¿Puedes probarlo chico?- le preguntó el jefe y dueño de la obra.

Accelerator dejó la bolsa que traía consigo en la mesa, extendió los planos y comenzó a recalcular las dimensiones.

-Toma- le dijo el jefe de la obra pasándole una calculadora, pero él no la aceptó.

Luego de 15 minutos, Accelerator había rehecho, los planos del primer edificio completos.

-Ahí tienen súper arquitectos- les dijo mirándolos con desprecio. Tomó su bolsa y emprendió la retirada- ¡Nos vemos Touma!- exclamó alzando la mano.

Los Arquitectos tomaron los planos, metieron los datos obtenidos por Accelerator a la computadora y el problema se había subsanado. Todo cuadraban, los datos ingresados estaban perfectos.

El jefe de la obra ordenó de inmediato:

-¡Tráiganme a ese muchacho ahora mismo! – por lo que Touma partió corriendo detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡Ven!- le dijo- El jefe te llama - ¡Tus cálculos fueron todos correctos!.

\- Por supuesto- dijo él aburrido.

-Pues los dejaste impresionados, el jefe pide que te lleve. -¡Ven, vamos! ¡Quizás te dan trabajo!- le dijo Touma entusiasmado.

El caminó junto a Touma, y llegaron nuevamente a la obra. El jefe y dueño del proyecto era el Sr Aldo Yamasaki.

\- Me dejaste impresionado chico- ¿Cómo pudiste detectar el problema de inmediato? Y es más ¿Cómo pudiste hacer los cálculos sin una calculadora o computadora?

-Para quienes entendemos las dimensiones y números, no necesitamos esas cosas ni títulos universitarios- dijo con tono de superioridad. Los Arquitectos estaban furiosos, pero se habían quedados mudos frente a él.

\- Así veo, ¿Nos podrías ayudar a terminar esto? Ellos dicen que tendrán que botar la torre desde el piso 10 en adelante, ¿Es así?

-No, no será necesario. Pero tendrán que reafirmar la estructura completa. Recomiendo reforzar en el piso 1, 4, 9 y 14, poner triple grosor y no tendrá ningún problema.

Los arquitectos nuevamente ingresaron los datos al programa (buscando que Accelerator se equivocara) pero no, estaba en lo correcto. Nuevamente sus datos eran asertivos, el sistema lo validaba.

\- Jefe, yo creo que en el piso 10 mejor que el 9 -dijo uno de los arquitectos intentando contradecirlo.

\- No- dijo Accelerator sumamente serio -El piso 10 seria un grave error.

El otro arquitecto ingresó el piso 10 en vez del 9 y arrojaba error. Ellos modificaron e hicieron todas las combinaciones posibles, solo para darse cuenta que lo que había dicho él era 100% acertado.

-Chico, quedas contratado si quieres trabajar aquí- le dijo el dueño de la obra.

Accelerator abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca creyó que una oportunidad así se le podría dar. Más a él, quien siempre había destruido todo a su paso, la idea de construir algo, le era irónicamente placentera... más que le pagarían.

\- Bueno, quiero el doble de lo que le paga a ellos- dijo mirando a los arquitectos. Ellos gritaron de impotencia a su jefe, Accelerator los miró aburridos y continuó:

-Necesito que hagan lo que yo diga, aunque la computadora diga lo contrario- Porque sus cálculos pueden ser no tan exactos como los míos … ¿Tengo un horario que cumplir?

\- Si - dijo el jefe- Entramos a las 8 y salimos a las 6

\- Llego a las 9 y me retiro a las 16, sino, no puedo – contestó altanero.

\- ¿Cómo es esto jefe? ¿Lo va a permitir? -gritó uno de los arquitectos furioso -¡Además sus cálculos no pueden ser mejor que los de la computadora!

\- Pues sí- dijo Accelerator ya enojado con esos tipos. Tanto la computadora como la calculadora tiende a aproximar los números y en esos pequeños errores, derivan en grandes problemas- dijo indicando la torre.

\- Eso no es verdad- ¡Eso no se debe por aproximaciones!

\- Si- le dijo él - Eso y errores de aritmética básica- dijo sonriendo en forma malvada.

\- Ok, pero los horarios aquí son rígidos para todos- le dijo el jefe Yamasaki.

\- Esos son mis horarios, no puedo en otros- le dijo Accelerator tomando su bolsa nuevamente.

\- ¿Trabajas en otro lado?- le preguntó el jefe

-No, se debe a algo familiar- al decir eso sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- Ahh, Ok, veo que eres casado ¿Tienes hijos?- le preguntó al ver su argolla de matrimonio la cual había regresado a su mano, aún cuando Misaka no lo hubiese perdonado aún.

\- No hablo de mi vida personal- contestó él zanjando el tema

\- Ok Ok, hecho. Pero no me falles- le dijo el jefe poniendo su mano en el hombro de Accelerator feliz. El sr Aldo Yamasaki no sabía por qué, pero aquel joven albino le transmitía puras cosas buenas, le había caído sumamente bien a pesar de su altanería y soberbia.

\- ¡Excelente! - gritó Touma feliz.

Los arquitectos estaban furiosos e intentaban convencer al jefe de que ellos podían arreglar el tema solos, pero el trato ya había sido cerrado. Accelerator quedaría como jefe de ellos.

\- Hasta mañana entonces- le dijo el jefe.

\- Si, hasta mañana- respondió él como si nada.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por su actitud tan irrespetuosa, tan seguro sobre si mismo y tan pasivo. Cualquiera estaría feliz de cerrar tremendo trabajo, pero eso a él parecía no importarle, él se veía hasta aburrido.


	20. Mi esposa

Ese día y como todos, fue a buscar a Misaka a la escuela. Ella siempre estaba rodeada por sus estudiantes, quienes esperaban con ella hasta que el joven albino la pasara a buscar. Misaka seguía siendo tan querida y amada por sus alumnos como siempre. Y ella sonreía deslumbrante.

Accelerator la miró con nostalgia. Tanto él como ella sabían que nunca podrían tener hijos. Misaka al ser un clon, no tendría la dicha de ser madre. Él sabía que ella lo deseaba, era cosa de mirarla a los ojos cada vez que veía a un bebé o compartía con los niños.

\- Buuuu- exclamaron sus alumnos al verlo llegar.

-¿Pero qué significa eso?- les preguntó Misaka llamándoles la atención. -¡Nos vemos mañana niños!

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Muy bien ¿Y el tuyo?- dijo la chica algo nerviosa ante la mirada de su "marido".

\- Bien, conseguí un trabajo- le dijo él como si nada - Igual me parece interesante, Touma me ayudó a conseguirlo.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Si- dijo él - y procedió a contarle la historia.

-Me alegro por ti- le dijo ella – Así no estarás de vago -sonrió.

\- Si, me parece interesante poder construir cosas… ¿No crees que es algo irónico? Quiero decir, que le den la posibilidad de construir algo a alguien que solo ha conseguido destruir todo a su paso – le dijo en modo reflexivo y triste aludiendo claramente a su matrimonio y a su relación resquebrajada.

Misaka no le contestó, pero pudo observar la melancolía y tristeza en sus palabras.

Caminaron en silencio. Y como siempre, se separaron al momento de llegar a la casa de Sensei. Para Accelerator ese momento, era el más angustiante del día.

Al día siguiente, Accelerator se presentó puntualmente a la obra luego de dejar a su Misaka en su trabajo.

Ahí fue presentado a toda la gente de la obra. Conocer a Touma le sirvió de mucho, ya que él era muy querido por sus compañeros y simpatizaba con todos, por lo cual fue aceptado como parte del grupo sin mayores problemas.

Él por su lado, era bien dedicado al trabajo. Al poco tiempo había optimizado los recursos y los procesos. Todo iba viento en popa para poder avanzar rápidamente y terminar antes del tiempo previsto. Su ayuda había sido indispensable. Todos lo respetaban y mucho.

En su hora de descanso aprovechaba de tomar una siesta o comer su cena apartado de los demás. Cómo era de esperarse, el albino no socializaba con nadie. Siempre se mostraba callado y sigiloso. Con él único que cruzaba palabras era con Touma y su jefe, con los demás se mostraba muy distante y reacio a sociabilizar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de ese tipo? - son muy distintos ustedes dos – le preguntaban los demás obreros a Touma. (Accelerator por su puesto escuchaba todo, pero hacía como que no lo hacía).

\- Ahhhh, sí, déjenlo. Él es así, pero no se hagan una idea equivocada de él, no es mala persona. Lo único que les pido es que por favor no lo hagan enfadar- reía Touma.

Accelerator sonrió ante este comentario. - ¿Así qué no me encuentra mala persona?- sonrió -Bien, me alegra saberlo.

-¿Pero en verdad ese tipo está casado? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Su mujer debe ser una santa!- comentó uno de los tipos.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas es más que eso- rio Touma con su broma interna. Ya que Misaka era mucho más que una santa, era la guardiana de la tierra, el igual de un arcángel.

-Me imagino. ¡No sé cómo lo aguanta! ¡Con ese carácter del demonio que tiene!- comentó otro riendo.

Accelerator reflexionó. Claramente, su esposa no lo aguantaba. Vivían separados. Ella aún no lo perdonaba. Si bien se veían a diario, ella no había querido volver a tocar el tema. Se veían como "amigos", no como esposos. El tema lo tenía demasiado angustiado. Hacía días que venía pensando así. El trabajo en la obra lo distraía, pero no era algo que pudiera seguir aguantando.

Ese día fue nuevamente a buscar a Misaka. Ella al verlo llegar notó de inmediato que algo malo sucedía. No quiso preguntarle nada. Quería que él se lo dijera. Pero nada. Caminaron en silencio nuevamente. Pero ese silencio era incómodo, distinto. Misaka no sabía cómo tocar el tema. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría. Debería decidirse de una buena vez. Aunque la verdad, ella ya había decidido en su fuero más interno.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ella preocupada cuando se percató que ya habían llegado a casa de Sensei.

-Misaka, ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?- le preguntó él afirmándose de la reja de la entrada de la casa.

-¿Firmaste los papeles que te entregué la otra vez? – le preguntó ella con un susurro de voz.

-Los tengo conmigo si los quieres-le dijo mostrándole su mochila, donde guardaba todas sus pertenencias de valor.

-Sí dámelos, los revisaré adentro – le dijo ella con voz firme esta vez- No quiero hablar estos temas en la calle.

Accelerator la siguió totalmente descompensado. Finalmente, había llegado el momento. Por una parte se alegraba de que todo fuera civilizado (nada común en él) y que si las cosas iban a terminar, lo harían en paz y no en una batalla que terminaría por acabar con media ciudad academia destruida.

El joven le entregó los papeles a la joven quien los comenzó a revisar. Efectivamente estaban todos firmados.

-Veo que los firmaste todos-comentó ella con voz quebrada.

-Si, por si acaso. Preferí firmarlos. Si alguien venía por mí, era mejor que pensaran que yo ya no estaba contigo.

-Ya veo- le dijo ella mirando hacia la puerta. Él lo tomó ese gesto, como una clara señal para que abandonara esa casa.

Ante esto, él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. La miró por unos segundos, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y lentamente giró la manilla de la puerta. Estaba por salir del lugar, cuando de un impulso la cerró violentamente y sin más fuerzas en su cuerpo, se limitó a decir desesperado apoyando la frente en el marco de la puerta.

-¿En verdad esto va a terminar así?- le dijo él mientras unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas -¿En verdad no hay nada más que pueda hacer para que me perdones?- sollozó angustiado.

Ante eso, Misaka rasgó y rompió los papeles en pedazos. Accelerator se dio vuelta y vio como ella terminaba de hacer añicos los documentos del divorcio.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a dejarme!- le dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -Si lo vuelves a hacer, te juro que nunca más me volverás a ver- le dijo ella temblando entre sollozos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó él.

Ella sólo pudo asentir, no tenía palabras, los últimos meses habían sido un infierno para ella, tanto los sin él como los con él viviendo de esa manera. Separados y tan cerca a la vez.

Accelerator se acercó a ella tambaleándose. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Jamás, te juro que jamás nos haré pasar nuevamente por algo así- dijo abrazándola con tanta fuerza y ansiedad que casi la deja sin aire.

-Esto es lo más terrible qué he tenido que hacer- le dijo ella- pero si he hecho esto, ha sido para que entendieras, qué no puedes irte cuando te plazca y dejarme sola -le decía mientras comenzaba a ahogarse en sollozos. -¡No soy algo que puedas botar cuando se te de la gana!.

-Lo sé, nunca lo vi así y lo sabes, pero te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar. Tú eres mi vida, lo has sido desde el día que te conocí- sollozó más fuerte que antes.

Misaka no podía hablar, estaba muy conmocionada – Te amo…- le dijo ella sin poder seguir ocultando más sus sentimientos y llorando de una manera descontrolada.

-También te amo… te amo tanto- Perdón, perdón- le decía él- Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto, Misaka mi amor, por favor perdóname- le decía él abrazándola y besándola a más no poder con toda la necesidad y angustia a flor de piel.

Esa noche estuvieron juntos como nunca. Acceletaror le hizo el amor como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo. Sus sentimientos estaban desbordados. Aquella noche sin lugar a dudas, no se dieron tregua, no se dejaron ni respirar. Todos los problemas que los aquejaban, estaban desapareciendo entre besos y penetraciones ardientes.

Accelerator pensaba mientras lo hacían en lo milagroso que era que la persona que amas, te ame a ti con la misma intensidad. Y que hacer el amor con la persona amada, no dejaba de ser simplemente, lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida.

(******).

El tiempo pasó y Accelerator cumplió 6 meses trabajando en la Constructora. Todos los días, como siempre, iba caminando a buscar a Misaka. Solo. Siempre solo. (incluso aunque alguien ofreciera llevarlo) el siempre iba solo, él no aceptaba la compañía de nadie.

Ese día había llegado minutos antes a la escuela. Le gustaba verla salir al patio rodeada de sus estudiantes. Llevaba un rato esperando, cuando de pronto vio a su jefe al lado suyo.

\- ¡Llegué justo! - le dijo – Mi esposa me llamó para pedirme que viniera por mi hijo que debe estar por salir – dijo mirando su reloj. -¿Tú a quien esperas? ¿A tu hijo también?

-A mi esposa- le respondió él sin querer entrar en mayores detalles.

En eso se abre la puerta de la escuela, para ver salir a un gran número de pequeños esper que vienen rodeando a la hermosa Misaka, quien voltea a mirar a su esposo, ante la señal de sus alumnos, sosteniendo un gran sombrero que hacia perfecto juego con su vestido y sus alegres ojos. Ella al verlo, le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

El Sr Yamasaki, miró sorprendido a Accelerator al ver cómo este le sonreía y miraba a su esposa. Se sorprendió al ver cómo esa expresión altanera, aburrida y déspota lo abandonaba por completo. Accelerator parecía otra persona. Dejaba de ser el frío y el sombrío empleado, para pasar a ser un hombre feliz y tranquilo.

-¿Cómo?- ¿Tú eres el esposo de la Sensei Mikaela?- le preguntó saliendo del trance.

\- Eh, sí- le contestó fríamente.

-Mi hijo ha sido su alumno hace tiempo, él la adora, está realmente impresionado con ella. Dice que es una excelente maestra, además que es muy hermosa también.

Accelerator lo miró de reojo medio molesto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios respecto a su esposa. Todos siempre la miraban y elogiaban.

Misaka se tiró a sus brazos y se saludaron como siempre. El sr Yamasaki seguía impactado frente al cambio de Accelerator junto a ella. Se veía totalmente feliz y dichoso.

-¡Papá! - ¡Viniste tú, qué bueno!- le decía un joven esper a su padre.

-¡Sí hijo!- le contestaba su padre feliz al ver la alegría de su hijo al verlo.

Misaka los miraba con cariño.

-¿Y qué?- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu esposa?- ¡Soy tu jefe Dios Santo!- le dijo él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú jefe?- le contestó sorprendida ella - ¿Cómo usted es el que soporta a diario el mal humor de mi marido?- le preguntó Misaka sonriendo. (Accelerator miró hacia un lado molesto).

-Jajajaja- rió él -Mikaela gusto en saludarla. -Y sí, así es, pero dado a que usted recibe al impertinente de mi hijo, creo que estamos a mano - Jajajaja- volvió a reír.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- le preguntó Accelerator.

-¡Claro! ¡Soy profesora de su hijo!- le respondió ella.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende, es que usted no supiera que yo era el jefe de él, Mikaela.

\- Es que él no habla mucho de su trabajo- le dijo ella algo apenada.

-Mmmmm- comentó él - Yo no sabía que él venía buscarla a usted todos los días. -Pensaba que venía a buscar a su hijo…

Accelerator miró a Misaka ante esa comentario preocupado. Usualmente él la notaba triste por ese tema. Hace algunas noches atrás, el tema de los hijos había salido a relucir, y no había sido nada bueno.

\- Ehh no, no puedo tener hijos- le respondió ella tratando de sonar natural, pero ambos pudieron notar como una chispa desaparecía de sus ojos.

\- Oh, lo lamento, no quise importunar con un tema tan privado, discúlpenme por favor.

-No se preocupe- respondió ella sonriéndole.

Los días seguían pasando y el trabajo de Accelerator en la obra estaba llegando a su fin. Le había gustado mucho ese trabajo y sentía un poco de nostalgia al ver que acababa. El edificio estaba listo y había pasado los controles de seguridad y todos los estándares de calidad, obteniendo hasta una distinción por parte de las autoridades de ciudad academia.

Ante esto, el Sr Yamasaki obtuvo de inmediato más trabajo, aunque ahora con más complejidad que el anterior.

Accelerator no pudo ocultar su asombro y alegría cuando su jefe lo invitó a participar de ese nuevo proyecto. Por fin, creía haber encontrado un trabajo que lo hacía feliz tanto como a su esposa le gustaba enseñar.

En 5 días había presentado a su jefe, los nuevos planos y el nuevo diseño de lo que sería la obra nueva. Todos habían quedado conformes y los dueños del mega proyecto lo habían aprobado con gran optimismo.

Accelerator estaba realmente feliz con la vida que llevaban, todo estaba realmente bien.

Esa noche, vieron una película para distraerse un rato. Lo que fue una mala idea, puesto que en la escena final mostraban el nacimiento de un hermoso bebé. Misaka se había puesto triste de inmediato, aún cuando intentaba no hacerlo. Accelerator que había notado el cambio en su expresión, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- le dijo ella -Tranquilo.

\- A mi no me engañas, y no tienes que hacerlo- le dijo él sosteniéndola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lamento no poder darte hijos- le dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Sabes que eso no me importa- le dijo él - para mí lo importante es estar contigo.

\- Sé que a ti te gustaría…- sollozó la niña de pronto.

-Misaka, esto ya lo hemos hablado -Si, me gustaría, pero sino se puede, no se puede. Y por último adoptaremos más adelante si tú quieres. Pero quiero que estés feliz y no preocupada de esto. Tú eres todo lo que necesito. Mientras estés a mi lado, siempre seré el hombre más feliz de este planeta. Con hijos o sin ellos- le decía besándola con pasión.

-Perdóname- le decía ella.

-Silencio, no quiero saber más de ese tema, solo te quiero a ti, soy la máxima envidia de quien te conoce- decía él orgulloso.

Misaka se sonrojó ante ese comentario.

-Es verdad- y ven acá – le dijo comenzando a tocarla en forma más atrevida, quizás no puedas quedar esperando, pero que nadie diga que no lo intentamos- dijo él abriéndole la blusa con desesperación.

(******)

La llegada de Sensei fue todo un acontecimiento. Juntos celebraron la reconciliación. Sensei estaba triste de que su amiga se fuera y abandonara su casa, pero ya era hora de que ellos dos retomaran su vida de casados.

-No puedo creer que te quiera tanto idiota- le dijo la pequeña Sensei a Acceletaror luego de beber la quinta copa de vino. Su estado etílico era deplorable.

-Yo también te quiero enana- le dijo él dándole un fugaz empujón para hacerla casi caer de su silla.

-Retiro lo dicho albino monocromático- le dijo ella bebiendo el último sorbo.

-Mentira, me amas- le dijo el chico sonriendo, viendo como la pequeña gran maestra caía casi inconsciente a su lado.

(****)

A la semana siguiente, a Misaka le fueron suspendidas todas las clases, puesto que sus alumnos rendirían una prueba a nivel regional. Era la ocasión perfecta para compartir con su amiga Sensei y los demás profesores, quienes esperarían juntos la realización de los exámenes.

Ante esto, Misaka y Sensei fueron a comprar algunas cosas para disfrutar con los demás a la hora del almuerzo mientras esperaban.

Iban saliendo de la tienda, cuando Sensei recordó que había olvidado comprar algo que le habían encargado, por lo cual se devolvió pidiéndole a su amiga que la esperara mientras ella iba rápidamente por el artículo.

Mientras Misaka esperaba por Sensei, se detuvo a observar a una hermosa pareja, que levantaban a su bebé de el coche cuando éste había comenzado a llorar.

Misaka los miró y su corazón se comprimió:

-Debo dejar de pensar en ello- se dijo así misma- Si no es posible, no lo es no más. Pude crecer y finalmente soy más un ser humano que un clon. Pude estar con él, convertirme en su esposa y amante, tal cual lo deseaba. Tengo poderes extraordinarios y soy guardiana de la tierra… ¿Qué más puedo pedir? -Debo dar gracias por eso, sino puedo tener hijos, no puedo no más- dijo en forma distraída y sin darse cuenta, caminó hacia adelante sin mirar la calle y sin mirar el camión que venía a toda velocidad.

Todo lo qué pasó de ahí en adelante, fue muy rápido. Primero un fuerte bocinazo, Misaka mirando asustada a su lado viendo como un gigante camión venía a toda velocidad a embestirla directamente, luego un gran golpe, y luego perpetua oscuridad.

Sensei salió alegre de la tienda, por un lindo piropo que le había hecho el vendedor, cuando comenzó a buscar su amiga. No podía encontrarla. Solo pudo ver un tumulto de gente, reunida en un círculo rodeando algo. Había también un camión chocado en la berma. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón había comenzado a latir en forma despavorida. Por un segundo temió lo peor, pero no era posible que algo le hubiera pasado a Misaka, siendo su amiga quien era. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que seguramente Misaka se encontraría ayudando a las personas heridas, revitalizándolas, utilizando sus poderes. Así que se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pero las personas no le dejaban pasar al ser ella tan pequeña.

Nada ni nadie hubiera podido preparar a Sensei para lo que vio a continuación. Su amiga yacía tirada en el suelo toda ensangrentada. El impacto fue tal que Sensei perdió la conciencia de forma inmediata.

En el segundo exacto que Misaka fue embestida, Accelerator pensó en ella y una taquicardia comenzó a abordarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Accelerator? - le preguntaba Touma quien desde abajo vigilaba los signos vitales de todos los operarios que se encontraban trabajando en altura. Aunque Accelerator había indicado que no era necesario hacerlo con él, de todas formas, lo habían conectado a los sensores.

\- Nada- le respondió secándose el sudor que le provocó esa extraña sensación.

A los minutos, el celular de él comenzó a sonar. Éste se encontraba abajo, al lado del escritorio de su jefe, quien al ver que aparecía la foto de Misaka, le había gritado a Accelerator para que bajara a contestar.

Accelerator vio la hora y le extrañó que ella lo llamara en ese horario y al ver que no alcanzaba a llegar a contestar la llamada, le pidió a su jefe que le contestara por él mientras comenzaba a bajar.

-¡Hola Mikaela! Soy Aldo, tu marido viene bajando- dijo él.

-Disculpe, llamamos desde el hospital nº7, necesitamos comunicarnos urgente con el marido de Mikaela Kimatori.

-Sí, el ya viene, habla con su jefe, dígame ¿Le pasó algo a Mikaela? Al escuchar esto Touma salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

-Tuvo un accidente, está muy grave, necesitamos urgente hablar con un familiar.

La cara del jefe se desfiguró.

-Accelerator apúrateeee- le gritó desesperado.

El albino al escuchar esto, temió lo peor y utilizando sus poderes de esper, se lanzó al vacío para poder tomar la llamada a la brevedad.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que él no solía utilizar sus poderes enfrente de los demás. Había sido una bajada espectacular.

-Llaman del hospital, Mikaela tuvo un accidente -le dijo su jefe para amortiguar el golpe. -Dicen que está grave.

Accelerator miró a su alrededor atónito. Eso no podía estar pasando.


	21. No es un adiós, es un hasta siempre!

_**Y llegamos hasta el final… perdón por la excesiva demora, pero al fin terminada está. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté el escribirla. Espero valoren el esfuerzo y comenten al final. Recuerden que la retroalimentación, es lo que hace a un "autor" crecer y mejorar.**_

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Touma mirando a Accelerator, quienes se miraron asustados por un segundo antes que el chico cogiera el teléfono.

-¿Si?- respondió él.

-¿Habla el Marido de la Sra Mikaela Kimatori?.

\- Sí- respondió él

\- Llamamos del hospital nº 7, su esposa fue atropellada por un camión. Está muy grave - le dijo la persona que estaba llamando desde el hospital -Venga de inmediato- le dijo aquella voz que Accelelator nunca olvidaría en su vida.

\- ¡Imposible!- exclamó él pensando en los poderes de ella. – Había derrotado a un arcángel, un camión no sería rival para ella.

Accelerator dejó caer su celular, mientras miraba pero sin ver a nada ni a nadie. Lo que pasaba era imposible, irreal, bizarro. No podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de otra persona. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Touma recogió el teléfono, el cual estaba sonando de nuevo y esta vez era Sensei.

-Accelerator ven de inmediato – escuchaba que la chica gritaba por el otro lado de la línea.

\- Sensei soy Touma ¿Qué pasó?- ¡Dime! – le gritó desesperado.

\- Me retrasé para comprar algo y cuando salí, ella … tirada … piso.. ensangrentada... -Sensei lloraba tan desconsoladamente que apenas podía hablar. -¡Dicen que va a morir Touma! - gritó ella -¡Vengan yaaaa!

-¿Qué dijo?- ¿Qué va a morir?- preguntó un ido Accelerator.

Touma lo miró y vio como unas lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar por los ojos de Accelerator. El Sr Yamasaki envió a buscar su auto para llevarlo al hospital.

Accelerator caminó vacilante hacia Touma y le preguntó totalmente shockeado:

-¿Ella no puede morir? ¿Verdad?

Touma no sabía que responderle. Los dichos de Sensei y la cara de su amigo lo tenían totalmente impactado.

-¿Verdad?- gritó Accelerator descontrolado -¿Verdad? Volvió a gritar y en un ataque de desesperación., soltó una ráfaga con todo su poder que salió expedido por todo su cuerpo.

Touma utilizó su brazo para neutralizar el feroz ataque que hubiera sido, ya que no estar él ahí, hubiera acabado con toda la obra y con todos los presentes. Luego de eso, cayó abruptamente inconsciente, caída que detuvo a tiempo Touma para evitar que se golpeara en el suelo.

Accelerator soñaba con ella. Con su sonrisa, con sus peleas, con su pequeña Last Order. De repente esa sonrisa se desvanecía. En sus sueños, ella enfermaba y le decían que moriría. Qué era inevitable. Qué era un clon. Cuando despertó, se vio que iba en el auto rumbo al hospital. Ahí se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad y que su pequeña Last Order, quien hoy era su esposa, estaba en riesgo vital.

No había sido una pesadilla. Era la realidad y era peor que cualquier pesadilla que hubiese podido llegar a imaginar.

Apenas llegaron, corrieron a emergencias y ahí vieron a Sensei quien estaba echa un desastre. Estaba afuera de la pieza de su amiga, no le permitían entrar, más que estaba totalmente descontrolada. Su cara era de total terror y angustia.

Accelerator al verla supo que todo era verdad. Ahí recién pudo convencerse de en verdad estaba sucediendo. Esta vez la estaba perdiendo. No por él, no por su estupidez o inmadurez, sino porque la vida se la iba a arrebatar y esta vez, no habría vuelta atrás.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella al verlo- yo me retrasé, si no lo hubiera hecho, esto no hubiera pasado -lloraba al borde del colapso, mirando a Accelerator buscando desesperadamente su perdón.

Él no pudo obviar la reacción de ella. Se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Tranquila- le dijo -Esto jamás podría ser tu culpa -y acto seguido entró a la habitación de Misaka.

Lo que vio lo dejó totalmente impactado. Ahí estaba ella tirada en esa cama, conectada a todas las máquinas posibles… eran demasiadas. El escenario era peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Su cuerpo quedó destruido por el impacto, solo le quedan unos minutos- le dijo el doctor que estaba junto a ella. -Aunque no lo crea, ella está consciente. Ha estado esperando por usted, los dejaré solos - y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

El se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y le dijo en forma temblorosa:

-¿Misaka? ¿Mi amor?-

-Al fin- le dijo ella – te estaba esperando para despedirme…

\- No digas eso, vas a estar bien -le dijo él ahogado por el llanto.

-Si, estaré bien, pero en otro lugar, me están esperando ahora…

\- No, no puedes dejarme- le dijo desesperado acariciando su frente.

\- Jamás te dejaré, solo que ya no me verás- le dijo ella cansada- Su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas. -Gracias por todo mi Accelerator... gracias por cuidar de mí desde el día de mi nacimiento como clon hasta el día de hoy, gracias por todo y perdóname por todo también, por irme así, tan pronto.

-¿Pero qué dices? - perdóname a mi por todo el daño que te he provocado, pero Misaka no puedes dejarme solo, simplemente no puedes-sollozó tan amargamente como en su vida lo había hecho- Accelerator, terminó de decir esas amargas palabras, cuando ella cayó inconsciente y sus signos vitales disminuyeron al mínimo. Misaka estaba agonizando.

\- Miguel- gritó él Accelerator desesperado- ¡Aparécete! -¡Ven Miguel! – Sollozó - ¡Maldito sé que estás aquí! ¡Tú nunca la abandonas.! -¡Sé que has estado esperando este momento! ¿Es obra tuya esto, verdad? -¡Aparece malditoooo infeliz! - gritó él más descontrolado aún.

Touma y Sensei escucharon esto y se llevaron al jefe fuera de la sala para que no pudiera seguir escuchando, pero al no poder evadir las preguntas, le dijeron que Mikaela era más que un esper.

\- Entiendo- dijo él sin preguntar más- Era obvio con un marido como él, Alguien tan poderoso como Accelerator, debía tener al lado a alguien tan excepcional también. -¡Dios!- decía -¡Ayuda a estos jóvenes!.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡No te atrevas a culparme!- le dijo Miguel apareciendo delante de él. -¡Esto no es obra mía! ¿Cómo te atreves?- le gritó.

-¿Te atreves a decir que no tienes nada que ver? -¡Tú que siempre estas presente! ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de que la quieres contigo?.

-Por supuesto, su lugar está con nosotros...

\- Contigo querrás decir- le dijo un ofuscado Accelerator.

\- Pobre humano, nunca entenderás, su limitado desarrollo confunde el cariño y admiración con esa palabra mal llamada Amor, tú no entiendes que nosotros somos más y sentimos por sobre ese eso. Nosotros somos amor.

-Imposible- le dijo él secándose las lágrimas con rabia.

-¿Cómo que imposible?- rio el mofándose de Accelerator.

\- Ustedes no pueden ser el amor, si ni siquiera saben o entienden lo que significa perder a alguien o sentir su falta ¿Acaso me equivoco?. -le dijo el albino con furia en sus ojos.

\- ¿No entiendes que ella no morirá? ¡Qué vivirá en otro lado mucho mejor? ¡Qué ustedes no mueren!... ¡deberías de regocijarte de saber que ella estará mucho mejor, donde no sufrirá!

-¡Pues no!- gritó desesperado -lo lamento, la quiero acá conmigo maldito imbécil que no entiende nada lo que sufrimos nosotros acá... ¡Y que nuestra felicidad radica en tener a nuestros seres queridos cerca!, ¡Cómo no conoces la desesperación y la angustia terrible que conlleva perder a alguien amado por nosotros… jamás, jamás podrás entenderme!- ¡Por que nunca has sido un ser humano!- gritó más fuerte aún- ¡No sabes lo que es amar de verdad!... ¡No sabes lo que es sentirte amado!, ¡Lo que es ser abrazado, tocado y besado por quien amas!... ¡No sabes nadaaaaaaa! -jamás lo entenderás- le terminó de gritar Accelerator desesperado, cayendo al suelo consumido por el llanto y la frustración.

Miguel quedó pensando lo que el albino le decía. Todo era verdad. Él no entendía muchas cosas de los humanos y era justamente por eso, porque nunca había sido uno.

-Aun así, no puedo intervenir- va contra las reglas- le dijo él.

-Entonces de qué te sirve ser el arcángel mas poderoso si no puedes actuar a voluntad- le dijo Accelerator aferrándose a la cama de Misaka.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó Miguel- ¡Basta de cuestionarme a mí simple ser mortal!.

Dicho esto, Accelerator se transformó en ángel y atacó violentamente a Miguel.

-¿Crees que podrás derrotarme ?- le preguntó divertido Miguel. A lo que Accelerator respondió:

-Se que no podré, pero si me matas, al menos iré con ella.

Miguel quedó pensando en lo que él le había dicho:

-¿Por qué le importaba tanto su partida si él sabia que iría a un buen lugar y sería feliz? ¿Cómo podría ser tanto su pesar que prefería morir también? ¿Si la vida era el don más preciado que Dios le había dado al hombre? Parece que no entendía muchas cosas en verdad. Tendría que despertar de donde él se encontraba, "su burbuja celestial".

En ese segundo, Accelerator logró darle un gran golpe que logró tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Basta!, por favor no peleen- les dijo Misaka convertida en Arcángel. -Miguel lo que te dice Accelerator es verdad, quieras admitirlo o no - le dijo ella molesta. -Nunca lograrás entenderlo, porque nunca has sido un ser humano. -Ahora vámonos si quieres, estoy lista – dijo mirándolo decidida.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Accelerator -¡Noooo por favor!- dijo cayendo al suelo rendido por la pena.

Miguel pensativo, miró a Mikaela y exclamó;

-¡Sabes que no debo interferir!

-Entre deber/ poder y querer hay una gran diferencia -le dijo en un susurro Accelerator.

Miguel seguía mirando a su alrededor. Dudaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Misaka se acercó a su esposo y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, siempre te amaré y protegeré. Accelerator no podía más de dolor.

-Pronto te seguiré Misaka- le dijo él besándola suavemente.

-No, no lo harás, yo vendré por ti cuando sea el momento- le dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Misaka miró a Miguel dándole a entender que estaba lista, pero Miguel angustiado por el estado de Accelerator y sus palabras, hizo algo que en toda su milenaria existencia había hecho, se introdujo al cuerpo de Accelerator.

Ahí pudo sentir en carne propia la sensación de desesperación, angustia y pérdida. Sintió el dolor de cuando perdió a sus padres, la sensación de la frustración, la desolación de asesinar y sentirse un objeto. Su decepción frente a la vida. De toda su eterna soledad, reconstruida frente a la figura de Misaka. El amor fraternal cuando la conoció y luego el amor de pareja cuando llegó su momento. La culpa que sentía de su pasado y de todas las muertes de las sisters. Luego pudo sentir sensaciones, sintió por primera vez los besos, cada caricia de sus manos, la calidez de los abrazos, el calor de su cuerpo, el placer de tenerla cada noche, la sensación de felicidad de despertar junto a ella, la tristeza de no poder tener hijos, etc, en fin, todo lo vivido en el pasado… y ahora el dolor de su corazón y su alma, el cual era tan grande, tan agudo, tan medular... qué no pudo soportar más la angustia y tuvo que escapar fuera del cuerpo de el joven. No fue capaz de aguantar ese dolor.

Al verlo ahí tirado, bañado en lágrimas, sollozando, no pudo más que compadecerse de él y yendo contra todas las reglas, iluminó la pieza a tal magnitud qué dejó totalmente ciego e inconsciente a Accelerator.

Al despertar, el joven albino no pudo determinar cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Pero cuando despertó, se encontraba durmiendo a los pies de la cama de su esposa y ella se encontraba durmiendo en una pieza normal del hospital y no tenía ningún cable conectado a ella, es más, de hecho, dormía plácidamente y tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer estaba soñando algo muy agradable.

Él incrédulo, se acercó a ella, la miró y la besó suavemente a fin de no despertarla, pero ella al sentir el suave roce, abrió lentamente los ojos y se miraron fijamente.

\- No puedo creerlo- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Perdóname por darte tremendo susto- le dijo ella.

En eso entró Sensei a la habitación y se abrazó a su amiga llorando a no más poder. Luego entró Touma y Misaka original que había llegado a acompañarlos apenas se enteró de lo sucedido.

-¿Cuántos días han pasado?- le preguntó el a Touma.

-Llegamos hace unas pocas horas – le dijo él sonriendo -Digamos que su recuperación fue "milagrosa" – rio.

Accelerator lo miró medio enfadado, pero luego sonrió, al fin y al cabo, era un comentario bastante acertado.

A los minutos todos se retiraron para dejar solos a la pareja. La urgencia había pasado y sabían que debían pasar momentos juntos.

-¿Qué se siente ir contra las reglas Miguel?- le preguntó Misaka al cielo.

\- Ahhh, se siente bien- le dijo él apareciendo -Después de todo, ¿de qué sirve ser el arcángel más poderoso si no puedo hacer mi voluntad alguna vez? ¿no?- dijo mirando a Accelerator.

-Gracias- le dijo él mirándolo fijamente - disculpa todo lo que te dije y el golpe.

-No- le respondió el arcángel - Gracias a ti por ayudarme a entender, pude ver a través de ti y por fin, luego de miles de años, pude sentir lo que sienten ustedes. Creo que tengo mucho que aprender, ¡qué terrible por lo que tienen que pasar! - dijo tan triste como sorprendido.

-De todas formas quedo en deuda contigo, esto que haz hecho, te lo agradeceré siempre- le dijo el joven conmovido.

Miguel sonrió.

\- Ahh se me olvidaba, tengo un regalo para ti Mikaela- le dijo el arcángel mirándola con cariño.

-¿Otro más?- le preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- Si, otro más - y suavemente, colocó sus manos en el vientre de Misaka, haciendo que nuevamente una gran luz iluminara toda la habitación.

-¡Nos vas a dejar ciegos- le dijo Accelerator tapándose los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Tú dijiste el otro día :"Si se puede si, si no se puede, no, bueno la respuesta es: ¡Si, se puede!

Misaka no podía creerlo. No pudo más que echarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si- le respondió él.

-Gracias - le dijo ella emocionada. -¡No puedo creer lo bendecida que he sido!. Accelerator no entendía bien, pero creía saber perfectamente, lo que aquel bastardo había hecho.

-Amigos me despido, quizás no nos veamos por un tiempo. He sido encomendado en una misión, por lo cual no estaré por ahí si me llamas.

-¿En serio? ¿dónde vas? - ¿ya no te veré más?- sollozó Misaka de angustia ante esa declaración.

-Tú sabes que nada es definitivo- le dijo al arcángel.

\- Pero...

-Por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver, pero por ahora estarás a cargo de Gabriel. Él velará por ti en mi ausencia, y por su puesto que tu marido también. Cuídate querida mía- le dijo sonriendo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente -y dicho esto, desapareció.

Misaka sonrió a los cielos, al parecer todo estaba bien.

(******)

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Gabriel a un abatido Miguel.

-No te metas- le dijo éste mirándolo con reproche.

-Dime que se siente… dime que se siente ser uno de ellos- le pidió Rafael tomándolo del antebrazo.

-Deberemos ser más empáticos con ellos-dijo Miguel mirando a Gabriel. -Los humanos en la tierra sufren demasiado. Iré a vivir entremedio de ellos por un tiempo.

-¿Era verdad que ya no cuidarás de Mikaela y la dejarás a mi cuidado?- preguntó sorprendido Gabriel.

-Si- le dijo mirando hacia la tierra con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Rafael aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si estoy abajo ya no podré observarla todo el día- Necesito alejarme, no puedo tener estos sentimientos terrenales, necesito olvidar- les dijo Miguel al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Encontrarás consuelo allá?- le preguntó Gabriel

-Si, quiero aprender más de ellos – Nos veremos en un tiempo más, para nosotros que nuestra existencia es infinita, serán solo unos instantes – les dijo para luego descender a la tierra.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Rafael- Quien diría que nuestro orgulloso jefe se enamoraría de la guardiana la tierra.

-Porque sin lugar a dudas es una chica excepcional- le dijo Gabriel en forma muy seria.

(*******)

El tiempo pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Misaka continuó impartiendo clases, Accelerator siguió con su trabajo en la constructora y siguieron siendo tan amigos con Sensei como con Touma.

Touma y Misaka Original, se convirtieron en pareja y al correr de los años, contrajeron matrimonio.

Tres años después del accidente, Misaka vino a coronar su más ansiado deseo. Logró convertirse en madre de una maravillosa niña albina, la cual vino a robar el corazón de cuanta persona la conoció.

La niña era el vivo reflejo de su padre, lo cual hacía que Accelerator babeara de orgullo, jactándose todo el tiempo, de las dos bellas mujeres que tenía a su lado.

Con el tiempo, Misaka dio a luz a otra pequeña, que vino a ser el reflejo de ella esta vez. Con sus ojos grandes y mechón de pelo rebelde. Accel reía al verla. Era igual a su pequeña Last Order. Verla lo hacía recordar ese pasado feliz con la niña.

Sus dos hijas, salieron tan poderosas como podría imaginarse. Tuvieron algunos problemas para enseñarles a canalizar sus poderes, pero luego de varios muebles destruidos, y una que otra habitación incendiada, lograron que aprendieran.

Por supuesto que Sensei era la madrina oficial de sus hijas y el padrino era Touma. Su amistad duró fue hasta el fin de sus días.

Misaka no supo de Miguel por varios años. Extrañaba enormemente su presencia. A veces lo veía en sus sueños, donde solían conversar y reírse alegremente. Pero Misaka no sabía si esos sueños eran verdad, o realmente eran simples sueños. Ansiaba verlo, que conociera a sus hijas.

-Gabriel, dile a Miguel que quiero que conozca a mis preciosas hijas- dijo ella una vez al cielo en forma muy triste – No me respondas por favor, solo escucha mi petición – le había dicho ante la posible respuesta negativa que podía recibir por parte del arcángel.

Pasaron los meses, y un día fueron de compras a un centro comercial. Ahí estaban los cuatro. Accelerator caminando detrás de sus mujeres, y Misaka tomada de la mano con sus dos hijas, una a cada lado. Accelerator las cuidaba de cualquier posible accidente. Cada vez que salían, era él quien se encargaba de velar por su seguridad.

De pronto, el instinto protector del albino se activó. Una persona los observaba detenidamente desde un oscuro callejón. Sus ojos rojos se encendieron al ver la posible amenaza, pero luego se relajó y sonrió.

Los ojos de Misaka reaccionaron a la rápida reacción de su marido y vio rápidamente hacia dónde él miraba, y ahí, vestido completamente como un hombre asalariado normal, se encontraba Miguel quien los veía desde las sombras.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que ya las había visto. Que había cumplido con su deseo.

Estaba listo para abandonar el lugar, cuando una pequeña mano sostuvo la de él.

-¡Vamos tío Miguel! ¡Hemos esperado toda nuestra vida para conocerte!- le dijo la pequeña Misa.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- le preguntó el sorprendido pero sin soltarse de su firme agarre.

-Mamá siempre no habla de ti. -¡De cómo la salvaste y de cómo eres el arcángel más poderoso de Dios!- le decía la pequeña dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción.

Miguel sonrió.

-¿En serio te cuenta eso?- le preguntó el feliz.

-¡Sí, tienes que venir a conocer a mi hermana. Ven!

-Sí, claro… pero por mientras dime que más te ha contado tu mamá de mí… - le preguntaba él risueño mientras era empujado a la fuerza por una pequeña de 7 años.

-Dice que eres nuestro guardián y protector. El más fuerte de todos, el más sabio y justo. Qué gracias a ti nacimos. ¡De ahora en adelante tendrás que vivir con nosotros!

-Jajajajaja- bueno, en eso tienes razón, yo soy su guardián personal, ya es hora de volver- dijo sonriendo y mirando a los cielos. El cuál se iluminó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. -Debo volver a mi casa- le dijo feliz.

-¿Pero te quedarás con nosotros algunos días?- le preguntó la niña haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto, con tus padres tenemos mucho que conversa- dijo mirando a Misaka quien estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Bienvenido- le dijo la chica con sus ojos color calipso de tanta alegría que irradiaba.

-Si, será bueno volver- le dijo él abrazándola con cariño.

Ahora sí, la felicidad de todos, fue completa. Y en los cielos, también.

FIN.

 _ **Espero sinceramente esta historia te haya gustado. Si fue así, déjame tu comentario y házmelo saber. Saludos. (Agregarla a favoritos, sin comentar, no vale).**_


End file.
